A Simple Gamer's Life
by King-Naberius
Summary: Dear god what did I got myself into? First of all, I gained this cool ability, then I got pulled into this supernatural mess, then these feathered bastards tried to skewer me, then this jackass tried to fry me, and now this man is trying to recruit me into this Hero Faction of his. I just wanted to be left alone damnit! Maybe I should have immigrated to Canada or something...
1. Humble Beginnings (1)

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Highschool DxD nor any game abilities that appear here. They all belong to their respective owners.

Without further ado, let us begin.

* * *

 **Edited: 21/August/2018**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Humble Beginnings (Pt. 1)**

* * *

 ***Good Morning Alaster! Today is a new day with Endless Possibilities-***

Alaster groaned in annoyance as his alarm clock rang; the message inserted into it by his mother instantly began playing, much to his annoyance and self-sanity. After hearing the message play for the Fifth time, in conjunction with the sounds of ringing church bells repeated over and over, he finally just had enough and instead of just normally pressing the button he instantly got up and yanked the plug out of its socket, an angry scowl on his face.

"Goddamn alarms" Alaster scowled before getting his anger under control with deep breaths. He never liked alarms, I mean really, devices used to disrupt a person from their wonderful and pleasant dreamworld and toss them back into the harsh world that is Reality, has got to be a fucking nightmare in its own right.

Putting the notion of Alaster hating Alarm Clocks out of the way, it is best that we talk about him. Alaster Haradra is a young man of 17 years of age, with medium black hair styled as a soft, tapered cut and lilac coloured eyes, in addition if he were standing instead of sitting up on his bed he would have stood as a 5'7, making him a bit much shorter than everyone in Kuoh Academy. He is Filipino, as are both of his parents obviously; funny fact; what's a bit funny about them is that his mother is named after a Character from Tokyo Ghoul and his father after a Saint. Nothing wrong with his father's name, just that one time a friend of his father accidentally called him St. George, and it kinda stuck with his father essentially.

Yawning whilst closing his eyes he began stretching himself, allowing blood to circulate better through his veins and arteries, however, this also ended up with him yawning a lot more in the process, not that he minded. Maybe he shouldn't have stayed up till midnight again. If you haven't known already, Alaster has an addiction to games; a lot of games. Played so many of them that he is what one would call a Gamer.

It was when he opened his eyes is when he was greeted with the sight of a blue screen with a message written on it in black writing.

 **[Good Morning, Alaster Haradra]**

 **[Alaster Haradra]**

 **[Lvl: 10/12% - 100%]**

 **[HP: 600][MP: 300][Atk: 25][Def: 20][Ag: 16]**

 **[Int: 122][Re: 20][Sp: 162]**

 **[HP, SP and MP stats replenished]**

Alaster shook his head, an amused smile on his face. While it is helpful to be notified about it, it is, to be honest kinda getting a bit tiring to see the same message over and over again.

This was something that he had with him since….he doesn't know really how long he had it. Whether by birth or it just came to him one day, this power suddenly appeared to him one day and changed his life completely. The origin of his powers, however, is still a huge mystery to him even to this day.

As to what his power can do, it changes his perception of reality into that of a video game, well not really. For while the elements of a video game are there, there are just a lot of things that are missing to his power, and he doesn't know why? Does he have to unlock them? And if so then how can he do that?

Sighing, he glanced over at his alarm clock, only to remember that he had pulled the plug out for it. Reaching for his Samsung J5 which was located inside his drawer he pressed the phone's button opening the screen.

"Huh...7.50" Alaster shrugged pocketing his phone away. The gears in his brain began functioning once more, allowing him to fully process that little information, and it made him jump out of his bed in shock and pure panic mode.

"FUCK! IM LATE!"

* * *

Flashback

 _It was just meant to be a normal but wonderful sunny day for a kid like him to enjoy the warm weather._

 _Warm and Bright, this is all but enough to encourage any kid to come out on a day in June, to spend time with friends and make new ones, playing activities outside, even going to the beach._

 _There was so much to do on days like this_

 _However, for a young child like Alaster, there is only one form of activity for him...  
_

 _And that is staying indoors playing Games._

 _Shouldn't he be outside playing with all of the little kids?_

 _Shouldn't he be making new friends with those in his neighborhood?_

 _The truth is, he can't for he is all but alone; an eight-year-old child, living alone in his own home, and no parents with him.  
_

 _Now, this is the part where one would say 'Bad parenting'. Like who would just leave your own child at home alone is but an idiotic act and simple barbaric; how can a young child such as himself learn how to cook? To wash the dishes? To tend to the laundry?  
_

 _But his parents have their reasons. His mother works as a Nurse for the United Nations, currently working in Somalia as of right now, tending to the sick and infected there, while his father, who was a businessman, is always working abroad and was currently attending a business conference in San Francisco. They both would not be back until the end of the summer, leaving him stuck here with him being looked after under the care of the Hyoudou Residence.  
_

 _While he is grateful for them taking care of him in his parent's absence, sometimes the Hyoudou cannot be there, as they too have their own form of jobs to go to, which is where maturity comes in. Early maturity has taught him the basic tools needed for him to look after himself from cooking a basic dish of breakfast into knowing how the washing machine and the dishwasher worked._

 _Maturity is a plus one for him, that definitely helped him now that he is thinking about it._

 _Due to his parents being out all the time, and an eight-year-old child like himself, who but fear going out from his own home without the watchful eye or care of his parents has caused him to retreat in his own home.  
_

 _To compensate for his isolation?_

 _Well, one day whilst staying with Issei, he introduced the young Alaster to the world of Video Games, and he would never leave that world._

 _He immediately fell in love with them, and because of it began to play games after games after games in his own home._

 _He is obviously financed by his parents, otherwise, how would he be able to purchase his food. As well as purchasing food, he also use the money to buy a whole load of games; from the Devil May Cry series (Excluding Dmc) to the Halo series, Warhammer Total War, Vermintide, Destiny, Star Wars: Old Republic and so many more, so much that he might have created a new type of con; a Gamercon after an argument with some other kid about the different cons.  
_

 _During this time, however, another moment took place, and that is where everything changed for him.  
_

 **[Press Start]**

 _These two words, simple words melded together to form the basis of all games, when starting a brand new game._

 _These two words all but suddenly appeared to him; a blue and white screen appeared within his vision while he was playing Rust on the computer, attempting to raid a high-tier base of another clan, not that he is apart of a clan himself._

 _He was taken aback by these two words and nearly fell off his seat in the process. He blinked once, and twice, then began rubbing his eyes thinking that there was perhaps something in his eyes that he might need to get out. But after doing it, that same message still remained in his vision.  
_

 _He looked back at the message, contemplating on what to do_

 _Should he do it? Press start or something?_

 _Should he just ignore this and continue playing?_

 _So many decisions flowing through his brain, and his own brain could not help him choose which one to pick._

 _Unknowingly with these two words, his life shall all but change forever  
_

 _Should he accept or not_

 _And Alaster being a young mature, but still, naive and curious little boy as he is accepted it, pressing the box as if it were there.  
_

 _The message disappeared from his view for a few seconds before re-appearing, only this time with a different message on it._

 **[Welcome, Alaster Haradra]**

 **[Lvl 1][0 - 100%]**

 _Was he dreaming or something? Maybe he is. Maybe this is all a figment of his imagination or something, definitely a dream_

 **[New Quest: Fall of Dank]**

 **[Defeat the Rust Clan; Dank]**

 **[Reward: 20XP]**

 **[Failure: None]**

 **[Y/N?]**

 _Should he accept? There is no reason as to why not? He accepted this, and he might as well get it over with. With that in mind, he accepted the quest and once so began playing Rust again._

* * *

Since then, he had come to accept the power that he received on that specific day

After completing the task that it had required of him to complete, he was rewarded with the amount of XP that the quest rewarded him for, along with that a small explanation about his power; which alters his perception of reality into that of a video game; hence the name that he gave his power **Gamer's Perception** ; sounds cool but he could have come up with something better for it.

As much as his powers sound cool, however, it only enables him to do just simple quests and errands and that's about it. Nothing epic about his powers or anything like that.

But still, despite it being lacking, he could not deny that it made his life a lot more entertaining, to say the least. He let a smile take over his face.

A lot more interesting

"Alaster Haradra"

That smile quickly disappeared as it had appeared, and he could not help but let out an irritated groan, turning is head to look at the person that he was hoping to avoid as he snuck his way towards class.

Sona fucking Sitri

Student Council President of Kuoh Academy

"And Grade-A Bitch-Forcer of the fucking Law," He said that last part in his mind, nearly saying it out loud by accident. If he did, then this girl would never leave him alone, for a while, and add to that, severe punishment for him.

Speaking of Sona, she is an enigma, despite her ranking as both well-known and Student Council President. Within his vision, he sees the world differently thanks to Gamer's Perception. To anyone that he looks, he is presented with different symbols that appeared everywhere.

For example, over folks such as Issei or Mr. Nadeshiko; his maths teacher, there would sometimes be a question mark over their heads indicating that he had a quest that he can interact with. This is shown either through him looking over their heads, or if it doesn't show up, he'll have to scan them. He could also use this scanning ability to scan objects and can either find information about it, enable him to interact with it, etc, but it depends on the object though that's the problem.

However, whenever he looks at or even scan people like Sona or Rias, they always come up as three question marks, which still baffles him to this day. Another incident was when he was twelve years old, when he came across some guy with red hair, he scanned the guy checking to see if he had anything on him, and instead the same three question marks came up in his view when he looked at that man, and now it presents itself over Sona's head.

Are they special in some way? Is that why they have three question marks? He doesn't know himself, and he doesn't think that he'll be finding out anytime soon.

Alaster let out a nervous chuckle, as he scratched the back of his neck, as he quickly came up; thanks to his quick-thinking, a reason for his lateness "Ah, sorry Sona-san, I was-"

"You are late, for the tenth time, Alaster" Sona cut him off, forcing him to shut up "And this time you tried sneaking into class, something you wanna say about it?"

"Ah, well-" He nervously chuckled once more, scratching his neck even more.

"The Council Room. Now"

"Shit"

"Language"

"You do realize this makes it the eleventh time that you are late for class?" Sona informed Alaster, sitting across from her. They were both inside the Student Council Room; The room was pretty spacious for a normal classroom, containing a large mahogany desk facing 3 tables made of Cherry Wood all lined up together; the side facing the direction of the large desk. Behind the tables were 9 Red Bergere-Style Chairs that were currently tucked inside the tables. Other furniture presents inside the Student Council Room include Bookshelves made of Rosewood, a recently installed SMART Board that was facing Sona's desk and in the corner a comfortable looking sofa completed with a small coffee table and a lamp.

"Yeah I know" Alaster sighed, rubbing his head "But it's not my fault that I'm late every time"

"Oh?" Sona raised an eyebrow "Perhaps you would like to enlighten me on what you mean by that?"

"What I am saying is that it's not my fault that traffic got in the way of my progress of getting to school" Alaster explained "Besides, there are many possibilities that can hinder someone in their travels, even I know that myself"

"Oh really know?" Sona questioned, "then if you know such a thing, then shouldn't you have instead gone a bit earlier in order to avoid such hinders?"

…..

...Shit

"Shouldn't you?"

"..y-yeah" Alaster nodded, averting eye gaze from Sona "Maybe I should"

"While I may forgive you for your late arrival, however being late for the eleventh time and the fact that you tried to lie your way out of this, won't go unpunished, and for that..."

* * *

 **An Hour Later…**

"Stupid bitch, grade-A Bitch fuck she is-no, a fucking three-eyed hearing defected bitch, not whatever the fuck I said" Alaster let loose curse after curse as he mopped the floor of the Student Council Room.

This was his punishment, for being late; being forced to mop and clean the floors of the facilities of this Academy from the Gym and the locker room to the goddamn swimming pool, the Kendo Club, much to the chagrins of the Perverted Trio, the Canteen, the Library and finally the Student Council Room. What's worse is that he has a time limit to this, and should he not complete this then he'll have to repeat this tomorrow, and to add more shit to the fire, he is excused from class; courtesy of Sona Sitri.

He had completed the Gym, Locker Room and the Kendo Club, leaving the Swimming Pool, the Canteen, Library, and the Student Council Room. He is currently starting to clean up the Student and he only has 30 mins left to get everything done. There is no fucking way that he will get everything done on time!

Alaster sighed once more, a knowing expression that he won't even accomplish everything he needs to complete in a short amount of time

"Bollocks, all of this, won't be able to complete this bitch-ass work in time" he muttered even more curses. He dipped the mop into the bucket of water before he squeezed out the excess water using the wringer. Leaning the handle against one of the chairs, he decided to take a break from all this, besides, like he already said, he won't be able to get everything done in time.

He leaned back and let himself fall on the comfortable seat of the President's Chair, hands on each of the chair's arms

"Lord Alaster, Emperor of Destruction" He used a somewhat menacing tone, cracking a grin at the end of his little declaration. He had been watching too much Transformer Prime episodes, and this one took the cake, kinda did.

His eyes glanced around the room, trying to see if there was anything that he could fool around with while he waited for the timer to go up. His curious, yet leisure-seeking eyes soon landed on a single, yet strange looking pawn piece. Well, there was nothing strange about it in terms of appearance, it looks like any ordinary chess piece, but there was something that puts it off from being an ordinary chess piece. It radiated a strange aura; he couldn't find a single word to describe it. It wasn't much in terms of how much it radiated, but it was enough for him to detect it with his senses.

Curiosity got the best of him, and he picked up the pawn piece and began scanning it "So what makes you tick?" He wondered to himself, inspecting the pawn piece.

When he got nothing with his normal vision, he opted to use his powers to scan and identify the object, and so he did.

 **[Scanning…]**

He waited for it to finish...

And his reward for doing so was a burning, searing-like pain that rapidly took over him; starting from his hand; in which it held the pawn piece and rapidly spread across his body, like a hungry forest fire gorging on wood and flesh alike. He cried out in pain, dropping the pawn in the process as he collapsed on the floor. As he did a red screen appeared in his vision

 **[Error! Error! Attempting to Reboot!]**

 **[Rebooting…]**

He clutched onto his stomach with his hand, suddenly becoming sick for some reason. He got up to his feet; which proved difficult due to his vision becoming disoriented and blurry and with difficulty, made his way to the Student Council's own private toilet.

After what felt like an eternity to Alaster, releasing all that he had in his stomach, he finally managed to crawl his way out of that toilet. Toilet, more like an actual shithole now, considering the mess he made in there.

He was no longer feeling any form Nausea or anything related to it, well for now at least, as he regained his bearings. He was about to stand when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, forcing him to collapse onto his knees

 **[Rebooting Failed! Scanning Error: Standby...]**

Just what the hell is happening to him!? He clutched his stomach in even more pain, paying more attention to the pain and sudden rise in body temperature than his surroundings resulting in him nearly tripping from his own bag.

And speaking of high body temperature that's a lot of enzymes about to be denatured. He was so occupied with the pain of his stomach that he didn't hear the door open

"Alaster?"

A familiar voice laced with worry called and said voice was loud enough to get Alaster's attention. Looking up, the speaker of the voice was none other than Sona herself. He looked up, giving Sona a look at the pale, and an almost sickly expression on Alaster's face, while in return, Sona was giving him a look of worry on her face.

" _...Cute?"_ Alaster thought in his head before coughing once more.

"I-I-I don't feel so good" Alaster managed to wheeze out, ending his sentence with a violent cough. Sona immediately rushed to Alaster's side and placed a hand on his forehead, and nearly retracted her hand at the amount of heat that he was giving off.

"You're burning up, really badly," Sona said to him worryingly

"Yeah" Alaster coughed once more, only more forcefully this time "No Sh-" He ended up coughing violently again.

 **[Scanning Detected: Virus?: Unknown Source: Attempting Purge]**

 **[0%]**

….A Virus….a Virus is what is trying to kill him!?

Where the fuck did that even come from!?

"Can I-I-I" Alaster began, but was forced to cover his mouth to stop another bout of coughing from his mouth. Sona nodded, understanding what Alaster was implying to say

"Yeah, it's best that you go home. You're excused from both the day and from your punishment. Your mother's a Nurse yes?"

"Yes she is, don't worry though" Alaster assured Sona with a wave "I'll be *cough* alright"

"Good, and when you do feel better, you are going to finish your punishment"

"Right…" Alaster drawled, not even bothering to answer back. "Say, Sona-san, is it ok for Issei or Paul to help me return home?"

"Alright" Sona nodded "I'll excuse either from their classes to help you get home"

"T-thanks, Sona-san"

* * *

 **30 mins later...**

"Jesus, Sona-san wasn't kidding when she said that you were sick"

Alaster coughed once more, as he glances over to give his friend an expression that read "No Shit Dumbass". The voice belonged to none other than Issei Hyoudou; his first Childhood friend. Issei is a young man like Alaster of average height, with Issei being much taller than him by a few inches, with short spiky brown hair and light brown eyes. Like Alaster, he wore the same Kuoh Academy Uniform as him. Issei chuckled when he noticed the look that Alaster was giving him. Deciding to change the subject before Alaster could make a report he asked him something else

"So how are things, Alaster?" Issei asked him. Alaster chuckled at Issei's question

"Funny" Alaster smirked "Last time you said that you were getting your head beaten in by the Kendo Club before you dragged me into your mess and I was victimized too"

"Hey!" Issei was the one who retorted "Don't blame me for that! Besides.." A Perverted grin appeared on Issei's face "One can't resist them!-"

"By one, you mean yourself" Alaster gave him a deadpan expression "And as I said, I have nothing to do with any of your perverted antics"

"Awh, Come on Alaster!" Issei slaps his friend's back "You won't regret it once you fully realize the beauty of it!"

"The Day I do, is the day I die" Alaster rolled his eyes, before raising a hand to his mouth in order to cover up his cough, signalling the end of their conversation as Issei offered his bottle of water to Alaster, who gave him a thanks as he drank some of its contents. A few minutes later and they both arrived in front of Alaster's home.

"Anyways" Alaster began "Since today's a Friday and tomorrow's a Saturday, mind if I come to your house to play some Mortal Kombat X?"

"Sure" Issei nodded "I'll be happy too! I might as well bring Mo-"

"Ah, you know what, nevermind!" Alaster quickly turned down "You know what, I"m just gonna rest tomorrow! I don't want to risk making you and the rest of the equation sick you know! Anyways bye!" With that Alaster rushed inside, leaving Issei alone outside.

* * *

[ **86%]**

"This is the most burning and aching moment that I ever had" Alaster muttered to himself. He raised a hand to his mouth to suppress another wave of coughing, which all but failed as his coughing broke through the barrier which is his hand, sending Alaster into another coughing fit.

It had almost been an hour, possibly more than that since he arrived back home from school, and that hour or more had been nothing but hell for him as he struggled to overcome his rapidly changing condition; one moment he was suffering from a fever, the next he started to feel Nausea and dizzy and the next moment he found himself hunching over his toilet emptying out his stomach.

Now currently he is resting in his bed, suffering from a combination of a headache, fever, and cold. He had attempted to ease his headache with some painkillers and medication, and he had taken them 30 minutes ago, but he didn't think that the medication didn't work, cause his headache just had to come back, only this time much worse than before.

"Fuck! Why!" Alaster shouted, placing a hand on his head as he rolled to his right. It's just beginning to become unbearable at this point, and at this point, whatever is happening to him doesn't stop- He immediately shook that thought right out of his head. No! He's gonna live through this, whatever is happening to him. He's gonna survive this and make it to midnight for the release of Battlefront 2 Goddamnit! He had survived worse things than this and-!

He swiftly placed a hand over his mouth and made a mad dash towards the toilet, emptying his stomach once more. Alaster could have sworn that he had seen blood being vomited out as well.

"Fucking go away already!" He cursed out loud before going back in emptying his stomach.

 **[99% - 100%]**

 **[Purging Completed!: Restarting Systems]**

 **[Healing: +12]**

The moment that message appeared in his vision it all suddenly stopped. No longer did he feel a headache or was coughing or sneezing after that, but instead felt as though the diseases all but began to leave his system as it repaired itself from the shit-show that he went through. Sighing he slowly got up from his the floor; a hand holding onto his sink as he used it as leverage to pull himself up. Well at least it is finally over, he thought in his mind, but know that he is thinking about it more clearly, just what the hell did he go through?

 **[Press Start]**

Alaster blinked in surprise at the message, a feeling of nostalgia rushing through him, as he stared at the two words; the same two words that had altered his life appear to him.

"This again?" Alaster muttered. It was then that he instantly came to an alarming conclusion.

Did I lose my all my progress?

Oh god no! If he did then what the fuck was the fucking point!? Everything that he fucking accomplished, all his progress, no matter how small they were gone in the blink of an eye. If this is true then no doubt that a massively painful headache would come his way, followed by childish tantrums, rage moments and other shit that comes after that (All in which he got from both of his parents). Sighing, all while preparing himself for what's about to happen he mentally pressed start. The screen disappeared for a split second before reappearing in front of him.

 **[Welcome back, Alaster Haradra]**

Alaster breathed out a sigh of relief. Perhaps he might not have lost everything. However, the next message had to destroy all hopes for him

 **[Alaster Haradra]**

 **[Lvl: 1/0% - 100%]**

 **HP: 300**

 **MP: 100**

 **Atk: 20**

 **Def: 15**

 **Ag: 15**

 **Int: 122**

 **Re: 20**

 **Sp: 160**

Alaster's left eye twitched, his anger sprouted back full force. He was just about to start berating and cursing the damn thing when another message appeared

 **[Congrats! You have unlocked New Features for your Gear: Gamer's Perception]**

...Nani?

All anger that Alaster had immediately dissipated at those words. New Features? What does it mean by that? As if it was reading his mind, his Main Menu screen appeared, only this time it looked different than before as it contained more stuff than it had.

 **[Skills]**

 **[Quests]**

 **[Profile]**

 **[Peerage]**

 **[Instances]**

 **[Crafting/Enchant]**

 **[Storage]**

 **[Encyclopedia]**

"These are all definitely new" Alaster muttered. "Definitely new". Really curious about the new features implemented, he began by first clicking on Skills.

 **[Skills]**

 **[Certain abilities that you have gained through learning or earned]**

 **Skill List**

• **Gamer's Body**

• **Gamer's Mind**

• **Bad-mouth**

• **Gaming**

• **Piano**

"Interesting" Mused Alaster, not bothering to go over the rest of the skills that he has available. He clicked on the next thing that came up.

 **[Quests]**

 **[Story Quests]**

 **[Associated with your life]**

 **[Daily Quests]**

 **[Associated with daily activity]**

 **[Interludes]**

 **[Associated with your Peerage Members]**

 **[Profile Quest]**

 **[Associated with leveling your Profiles]**

 **[Bounty Quests]**

 **[Associating with Hunting wanted criminals]**

"Well, this is a lot more than what I had" Alaster also muttered. It seems that the Quests have been expanded, allowing new options for him to pick instead of his old selection which only featured two options. He then exited and clicked on the next one and as he did his eyes widen in shock and surprise

 **[Profiles]**

 **[Only Three Profile Slots are available at this time, and only One Profile available to equip. Profiles and Slots can only be unlocked by completing Specific Story Quests]**

 **[Elder Scroll Online][lvl 1]**

 **[X]**

 **[X]**

 **[?]**

 **[?]**

Alaster didn't know what to even think about this. The ability to utilize the powers, abilities, and weapons from a wide variety of games? Holy shit that's OP. But alas, he can only unlock new Profiles and Slots for more Profiles through specific Story Quests, which is a shame, to be honest. He wanted to try and be Nero from Devil May Cry.

 **[Peerage]**

 **[Your Party basically. Depending on circumstances you have a total of 16 Pieces to spend. You are the King]**

 **[Pawn: 8][Rook: 2][Knights: 2][Bishop: 2][Queen: 1]**

"Interesting, wonder why?" Alaster thought to himself. Now that he is thinking about or without anything happening to him or anything...That Chess Piece, it must be the one to had triggered that painful Anomaly on him, forcing his gear to not only kick into overdrive but maybe to also finally unlock itself.

 **[Instances]**

 **[Artificial Worlds. Allow you to explore these worlds and do many activities in them]  
**

 **[Tamriel]**

 **[Create new?]**

"Sounds interestingly good" Alaster smiled, getting giddy by the second "Which means that I can explore, pick up items and craft them, which leads me to the next menu option"

 **[Crafting/Enchant]**

 **[Allows you to craft Items picked from either real-life or from your Instances and enchant them. To craft or enchant, Formulas and Recipes need to be Found, Unlocked or Researched]**

[ **Armor]**

 **[Weapons]**

 **[Equipment]**

 **[Enchant]**

 **[Vehicles]**

 **[Defenses/Traps]**

 **[Miscellaneous]**

"And I have no recipes" Alaster chuckled. Guess he's going grinding for them then.

 **[Storage]**

 **[Where Items are stored. 0/500]**

"Welp that's a lot of things I can carry," Alaster said in surprise "That's some deep pockets right there, not that Doctor Who has any much deeper pockets than this"

 **[Encyclopedia]**

 **[Information is stored]**

 **[Enemies]**

 **[Locations]**

 **[Items]**

 **[Flora/Fauna]**

 **[Races]**

 **[Characters]**

"Good god" Alaster couldn't help but crack a smile on his face. He had never expected his life to turn out like this. Whatever that Chess Piece did to him, has changed his life for the better.

"Can't wait to see what this all looks like!"

 **[Story Quest: Humble Beginnings (⅓) - Learn things from your Sacred Gear][0%]**

 **[Reward: 100 XP, 1** **Gold, Humble Beginnings (⅔)]**

 **[Y/N?]**

And he got his first Quest. What better way to start off a new adventure with a Quest.

"Hold on a second, 1 Gold? No Yen?" Alaster questioned to practically no one. This is weird, really weird. What is he meant to use Gold for?

"Well, after I take a long nap I'll start doing the quest, and maybe figure out this gold thing"

After all, he has tomorrow too; might as well use the condition of him being sick to his advantage for him to learn about his new powers.

* * *

 **END**

 **The reason why was suffering from contact with Sona's pawn was that his Gear had never come across something like that before; hence it is an Anomaly in the Gear's own eyes as you can say. A lot more about Alaster's gear will be revealed in time, but this is all that I can tell you folks as of late, but what I can say that his Gear works and function in an unusual way due to a certain circumstance. Also, Gamer's Perception isn't its real name, it shall be revealed in time.  
**

 **Gold conversion**

 **1 GC = 2200 Yen**

 **2 GC = 4415 Yen**

 **3 GC = 6622 Yen**

 **4 GC = 8829 Yen**

 **5 GC = 11036 Yen**


	2. Humble Beginnings (2)

_**Lq840i-**_ _is it possible for him to gain accelerators vector manipulation(repel energy and objects,compress wind enough to make a plasma storm, can reverse a person's blood flow on contact)_

 _It's not op since if you're brain isn't developed enough you're a vegetable because sound uses vectors as does sight and touch and taste so he would have to use it sparingly until his intelligence was high enough_

 _Good rewrite I hope you choose a certain build the mc goes with(like a actual game where choosing certain skills lock away others)rather than a clusterfuck of op skills_

 _ **Answer -**_ Nope. That's an anime ability, and that's not applied to Alaster's gear, which is highly tuned and geared for game abilities.

Sorry about that.

As for the Build for my MC, I'm going for like a close range, followed by range and then a magic build.

 _ **moops -**_ _started at age 17 then age 16 then age 15 lol. I would also make it so you don't show everything every time on the later chapters only the brief overview like in the beginning and only mention something when you need to describe it. we dont need 4k overview of everything and 500 words story._

 _so far so good it's a more expanded gamer ability._

 **Answer -** Noted! And Actually, AG stands for Agility. Since there is confusion about it, I'll be changing it to **Agi** now.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - Humble Beginnings (2)**_

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

If there are days that Alaster could thank the Lord, despite being Atheist, much to his Mother's own disapproval, those days would be a Saturday and a Sunday. Why do you ask? He could really, really elaborate so much about the good things about those two days that by the time he is done you probably might have died of boredom, like when you sit in your teacher's class for an hour and hear him talk about stories of how he wrestled a beowulf to the ground, but for the sake of this chapter, and possibly the Author's own Budget (Which he us saving for Diabolos Structure Deck), might as just give you the one reason.

Games.

Plain as simple

You do remember the addiction that he has to games?

Whenever the weekends roll in, the first thing that Alaster would do to start his day would play a game on his phone (Fate/Grand Order) whilst cooking his breakfast like French Toast or Mushrooms. Once that simple task is done, he would upgrade from Phone to T.V soon after, playing anything from both of his consoles from Modern Warfare to the new Halo 5, which in his opinion, is an insult to the franchise itself. Obviously, he wouldn't just lock himself in all day and play as many of his games as humanly possible, he has a social life ya know! Now that's just low-thinking coming from the audience; old and new.

As of right now, he is doing just that; Alaster munching happily on his French Toast as he used one hand to move his Cod III Character into a corner, hoping that no one would find him there as he finishes munching on his french toast before cleaning his hand with a piece of tissue.

"How the fuck are we even losing?" Alaster muttered in slight anger and possibly shame as he stared at the screen; more importantly the score figures of 35:50. Good god, it's like as if he has bad luck or something, and unfortunately, this is a recurring theme that has happened to him alot during gaming. They were doing so well when the first 10 minutes began, and now 5 minutes later this shit happens, and Alaster right now, just wanted to just get up and take a walk outside.

"We were fucking winning 10 minutes ago! Why the fuck are we fucking losing right-Aww fuck! Fucking noob stabbed me in the back!" Alaster raged when his character was suddenly stabbed from behind. He hid so perfectly behind the bushes damnit! And this also happens everytime he tries to hide on a map. If this sort of things works for people like Vanoss, then why the hell can't it work for him!?

He really must have bad luck

Or its just a bad day at the office for him.

But then again, he did saw a Black Cat walk across him this morning while he was taking out the trash….

Before he could think on that a blue box appeared in front of him, catching the young gamer's attention of its contents.

 **[Patch Notes 1.1]**

 **[Click to open]**

"This thing updates and maintains itself?" Alaster spoke out in surprise. That's really unexpected.

Well, at least he is learning some new things about his powers. He clicked on the arrow, making the list of patch notes appear in front of him, allowing him to read. (Patch notes found at the end of Chapter)

"Wow, that's a lot of adjustments and fixing," Alaster said amazed, as he scanned over the patch notes once more. A big changer in his opinion was his storage capacity and the Enchant option. His storage capacity took a major drop; from 500 max to only a few considerate amounts of storage slots, and he can only create more storage slots through either levelling up or using equipment i.e a bag, to help increase it. Now that's smart, but then again the drops that enemies would leave behind after they die, he has a snarky feeling that this isn't going to be enough for them, and he's guessing that he will be receiving another Patch Update that would address the Storage once more. Also, the Echant option is now separated from the Crafting and made as an independant button; should make things easier now.

Another thing to note was that his **[Luck]** can now be affected by outside sources of bad luck i.e Black Cats walking across his legs, some old man casting a deja vu on him. Alaster didn't even believe that single patch note at first until he fucking checked it, and guess what he found...

 **[Luck: D-][Black Cat: 5.34]**

That of course

He doesn't know what his luck looked like before the Black Cat struck, but he's pretty sure it was nowhere near a fucking D. That's why he is losing his match, it makes sense now, and the fact that it'll last for 5 mins, is bullshit.

He returned his gaze to his T.V, only to find that the match is over and that his team had lost. He instantly raged once more

"FUCK!"

"I am so not going to play a game when my luck gets affected like that ever again" Alaster grumbled angrily, as he finished washing his plate, and the utensils that he used to cook his food.

Sighing, as he calmed his temper down; an unfortunate trait that he inherited from both of his parents, he placed the pan that he used to cook his french toast; which was clean of burnt remains and coconut oil onto the drying rack. Once done he got a dry cloth from under the sink and began drying the wet area around the sink of any water that splashed onto the side while he washed, and when he finished doing so he squeezed it and placed it on a small wrack hanging near the sink.

"Now that everything is done" Alaster muttered happily, dusting his hands "Now to enjoy a little jog around town, and maybe pass by the school and give the middle finger to the students and say; Bitches I'm free for the fucking day!"

Before he could even begin to move his phone began to ring. Taking out his phone he found that he was getting a skype call from his father, who was currently undergoing a business errand in the Netherlands.

"Wonder what my dad wants" alaster muttered as he accepted the call, the image of his dad appearing soon after. "Hey dad" Alaster greeted his father

" **Hey son"** his father responded **"How are things looking over there?"**

"Everything's fine" Alaster said back "i'm sick unfortunately and I have to stay home for the day to get better"

" **Oh you're sick?"** his dad asked him. He sounded as if he doesn't even believe his son **"Or your just saying that so that you can stay at home and play your games** "

"Dad, I'm actually sick" Alaster gave his father a deadpan look "Want me to go to the toilet and take a nasty shart, just to prove my case?"

" **No I'll pass"** His Dad shook his head **"How are your grades going son? I hope you weren't slacking off"**

"You know I don't" Alaster responded _"Sorta"_ he said that last part in his head "I'm still getting good grades and all, just don't start pestering me about it. Its annoying and unbearable" _"Especially with mom"_ he internally said that last part in his mind. Why are they reminding him of getting good grades when he's basically getting good grades all the time. It's annoying to hear.

" **Well that's good to hear"** His Dad nodded happily **"Make sure** **you study well, or else how are you going to go to college and become a Doctor?"**

Hearing that last part Alaster couldn't help but sigh internally at his father for mentioning that to him, anger slowly building at the mention of the word.

A Doctor.

Only problem about that is that he never wanted to be a Nurse to even start with. He wanted to be a Game Designer for crying out loud! Not someone who, as much as he like to help people, creating games and making them function is his passion, and his parents won't allow it from him! They think that as a Game Designer you won't be making that much money, nor that you won't be able to get a job out of it. Boy, first of all as a Game Designer, you earn a lot of money! On Average, a Game Design generates 68,000 a year, but a very good one, will create 125,000; that's almost enough for him to pay most of his entire mortgage if he wanted to, if he ever had his own house to live in to begin with.

He had always wanted to be a Game Designer; the thought of creating your own games, to watch them grow, to create that game's story, lore, characters and world; whether it is Fantasy or not. Game Designing gives him a chance to even communicate and befriend new people who share his passion for the art, and yet his parents do not even want him to become one; either wanting him to be a Nurse or Doctor.

He one time went to an Open Day at a college called Pulse; who heavily specialise on teaching people the skills required for the Course. The College were more of a PLC type, than an actual College, something that he was totally glad to happen. So he went to that open day, and learnt some things about the course and when he went home to talk to his parents about it, all they did was berate him on his "Piss-poor" decision choice, telling him that it was "Terrible" and "Hopeless" and that he should pursue a different path.

He would never forget that moment

Why couldn't they just let him choose what he want to be?

Why won't they allow him to walk his own path instead of forcing him onto another?

So many emotions running wild in Alaster's head that he just at this point wanted to break down and cry and shout at them for this despicable bullshit that they've placed upon his shoulders, and on his own life.

As if sensing his wielder's anger and growing rage, his Gear took upon itself to activate a temporary **Passive** ; **Calm** on its holder, allowing Alaster to quickly calm down.

" **Alaster?"**

Alaster sighed internally and answered back his dad "Im fine, listen dad I need to go now" he told him "I'm off to Gym. Gotta go grab them gains" he lied to him with a smile. His father accepted his lie, without even knowing that it was and nodded

" **Alright, take care son"** With that said his father ended the call. The moment the call ended said emotions rushed back to him full force, and despite the Temporary Passive Skill, it wasn't enough. Alaster had to put a hand to his face in order to stop himself from throwing a raging fit as he attempted to calm down his temper. Sensing that it wasn't working his Gear quickly increased the calming effect of his Passive Skill, and the action prove to be successful as it had calmed Alaster completely

After a while he removed his hand from his face, before glancing back at his phone's screen, lingering anger in his eyes.

"Your such difficult parents to understand you know that" He muttered angrily, glaring at his phone before sighing "Fucking Bakas"

At this point his Passive Skill ended with a box appearing to notify of that, surprising him

"Bit Sentient aren't ya?" Alaster exclaimed, looking at the box. "Thanks, I guess"

He glanced over at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall and sighed once more. Screw a jog around town, he's just gonna play some Battlefield 1, just might be able to help him relieve himself of his stress and anger.

* * *

 **Later…**

After a while of playing Battlefield, Alaster decided to call it a break on the console for a while and turned his attention to the very most important thing of the day, possibly his life at least.

His very first Mission; to be specific, today he'll be doing a **Story Quest**

Opening up the screen of his power once more, he quickly found the **Quests** and clicked onto it, which brought him to his list of Quest Options.

"Now before going to my first **Story Quest** , might as well have a look at my **Daily Quests** " with that he clicked on it and he was greeted with a whole list of quests to complete for the day. To say there is a lot of small jobs and errand for him to complete under a 24-hour time limit could be questionable, but the rewards that they give is really nice; with an example being him photocopying his assignment for music

 **[Daily Quest: Complete your Music Assignment][Reward: 20 XP, 1 GC]**

"Hmmm, perhaps I'll do that quest later after I'm done with learning the ropes of my abilities" Alaster decided, now switching to from Daily to Story Quest with a few mental commands. With the Quest in front of him, and the Y/N option hanging below the Quest description, he pressed "yes".

As soon as he pressed yes, another blue box appeared, instructing him to go to **[Instance]** and select **[Tamriel].** Alaster did just that, and as soon as he did, a portal suddenly appeared in front of him.

He couldn't help but let a grin appear on his face.

"Well, let's get this party started!" He instantly jumped into the portal

 **Instance #1 - Tamriel**

A Portal soon opened up on the other side, and Alaster emerged from it, only that he didn't successfully did a good landing; with him landing on his front instead on his feet.

"Ow…" He moaned in pain. he quickly got up and dusted himself, and once completed he began to take note of his surroundings. He was in a dark, cold area, stone walls surround him on either sides. Rusting Chains of various sizes hang over him, and he could say that they looked ready to drop from the ceiling on him at any moment. The only thing that gave the area that he was in visual sight was the floating blue crystal that float in the middle of the room, providing moderate visual sight.

"Is this….the Wailing Prison?" Alaster raised an eyebrow, surveying his surroundings. He heard about this place from Issei who play the game once while he visited his home. This is where new Players; Vestiges as they call them would start as they learn about the game and its features. Perhaps this serves as a tutorial guide to show him how the ropes really work

His vision was once again greeted with the sight of the blue box appearing before him.

 **[Choose Alliance]**

"So it really modeled this Profile after the actual game" Alaster surmised. He wonder if it's gonna be the same as in the actual game, or if it's gonna be different than it by a large amount.

 **Ebonheart Pact**

 **Daggerfall Covenant**

 **Aldmeri Dominion**

"Alright so these are my options huh" Alaster muttered. Maybe he should have read up a bit more on Elder Scroll Lore, in order to familiarise himself with the whole concept of its world. He hadn't played games like Elder Scrolls yet, as he was always busy playing the more popular games like Black ops III or Battlefront II, maybe he should free up his time to play other games besides the popular ones. After much debating, he finally choose his Alliance; the Daggerfall Covenant.

 **[Choose your Class]**

 **DragonKnight**

 **Sorcerer**

 **Nightblade**

 **Warden**

 **Templar**

"Hmmm, DragonKnight first" Alaster chose. The moment he chose his class a bright flash engulfed his form and when it died down, he found himself now clad in leather clothing, befitting for a new player like himself who is starting the game. Another bright flash happened, and he found himself no longer in that cavern, but was now in a dark, cold cell; a recognisable scene, courtesy of Issei who showed the game to him once.

"Well it does goes by the game" Alaster looked around, taking in his surroundings. There was pretty much nothing in this cell, apart from the already present bones of the dead people that laid scattered around his cell.

Another blue box appeared before him

 **Profile Stats**

 **[Alaster Haradra]**

 **[Race: Human]**

 **[Affiliation: Daggerfall Covenant]**

 **[Lvl 1/0 - 100%]**

 **[HP: 300][MP: 100]**

 **[Atk: 20][Def: 15]**

 **[Agi: 15][SP: 200]**

 **[MR: 12][SR: 10][HR: 20]**

So it's not just taking the stats from his own stats, but has also combined certain aspects of the game as well. It should make things more easier to understand without him needing to look up much information on how the system works in ESO. After looking at his stats he then went and check on the **[Interface System]** of the game. With just a few mental commands the Interface box of said system appeared before him.

Empty

Everything's empty, well he's not that surprised, considering that he has only started accessing this Profile and Instance, it is to be expected that he will begin with, absolutely nothing and would have to work hard to earn all the good shit that this Instance has to offer.

Other than that he won't be seeing those empty soon enough, cause he knows what he will be doing for the next few days. He switched to his Inventory, and like the other screen, found nothing under the different headings of the Inventory.

"Well guess I'll have to start somewhere" Alaster muttered.

He was disconnected from his thoughts when Alaster heard a clunking sound of someone hitting a metal object against his cell door, followed by a voice that told him to get out quickly before the guards arrive. He looked up from his screen to see that an Argonian; reptilian men basically had unlocked his cell door for him before rushing off to who knows where.

Well that should make things a lot more easier. Besides, he can't do lockpicking to begin with. Alaster emerged from his cell and went down the same direction as the Argonian had went. As he went down the path that the Argonian had gone down, he was joined by other escapees who were running more quickly than he is, which Alaster found funny enough, well maybe because he is in no rush whatsoever. He then arrived at a cavern, which was larger in size than the area where the prison cells were located. The cavern contained some already looted chests, some weapon racks, which were also looted of their weapons, two large tables and some chairs, and laying on the table were various low-level weapons. Approaching the table, he found that the weapons were an _**Ice Staff, a Sword and Shield,**_ and a _**Mace.**_

"I'll take the mace" Alaster chose, grabbing the mace. He nearly dropped it as a result of its weight, but was quick to get a proper grip on it. He really wasn't expecting it to be that heavy. Too bad the mace wasn't two-handed, he preferred weapons like that. He also took the Ice Staff and the Sword and Shield, storing in his storage, just in case he ever needed it, not that he would be needing it anyways.

Once done he followed the prisoners once more in their attempt to escape, following them through a door into the next area. It was in this next area that he was met with his first enemy. From within a pile of bones located at the far end of the cavern, rose a skeleton armed with a short blade. The appearance of an enemy triggered his Gear; which instantly began scanning, identifying and storing the data acquired into the **[Encyclopedia]**

 **[Skeleton Warrior]**

 **[Lvl 1]**

 **[Atk: 10][Def: 0][HP: 70]**

Alaster grinned, as he hefted the mace up onto his other hand. This should be easy, since it lacked any form of defence, makes it easier and faster for him to kill it. He approached the undead warrior, and the undead warrior approached him. Once in striking range, the skeleton swung its weapon at Alaster, but due to its length, it the attack fell short as Alaster took a small step back, the tip of the blade missing him entirely. Swinging his mace he smacked.

Alaster swung his mace, smashing the blunt end into the side of the skeleton's skull, dealing significant damage, cutting its health in half. He would have finished it off with his second attack, but he had to dodge in order to dodge a stab to the abdomen. This gave him a clear opening in swinging his mace upwards, knocking the undead into the air, its skull severed from its connection with the rest of its body.

 **[Skeleton Defeated: 10 XP]**

 **[1% - 100%]**

 **[Heavy Weapon Skill increased to Level 1]**

"That was easy" Alaster smiled, adjusting hid grip on his weapon. Seeing as the Skeleton began to degrade away, he didn't think that there would be anything to loot from it, but then again, since when did Skeletons even drop loot? They don't even have pockets for crying out loud!

Checking to make sure that he didn't miss anything, he pressed forward, wanting to get the tutorial over with so that he may actual start creating his DragonKnight build.

It wasn't long until he came across more **Skeleton Warriors** , only this time they were more of them, and as of right now they are currently ganging up on a very tall woman fending them whilst armed with only a broadsword.

" _Holy crap she's tall!"_ Alaster thought in his mind, and then he began to get a bit annoyed at that single thought. NPC, or not, it doesn't even make sense as to why he hasn't grown tall yet, like his height hasn't even changed since he was 14 for god's sake! And people call him short, well that's because their gowing a bit to fast! Not that he would say that to anyone.

But anyway, height aside he entered the fight scene, declaring his presence with a swing of his mace into a Skeleton's arm, snapping it out of its socket before swinging the mace back in the opposite direction and this time knocking its head clean.

The sneak attack got two of the remaining four's attention, as they both divert their attention from the woman to face the new threat that had appeared. It was to say the least pretty easy. Dodge, attack, dodge, attack, that's all it took for them to be defeated.

"That's the last one" Alaster announced, kicking the skeletal corpse, making sure that it won't be making signs of getting back it. Once satisfied that it won't, he turned his attention on the woman that he saved.

As he said before, she was tall,very tall. If Alaster could guess she stood at least at a height of 6'6 if he's guessing right. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore black clothing and was armed with a broadsword in her hands, as she eased her grip on her weapon.

"Are you ok?" Alaster asked the woman, in which she nodded back

"Yes I am ok" she responded "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been easily swarmed"

" _Ah, it's not like the game, but rather made different so that I can easily interact more with the NPCs"_ Alaster realised, as he was expecting her to say what she said when the Vestige meets her for the first time. He was glad that the Interactions with NPCs are structured and designed differently, possibly by his gear's work. If it weren't, then he's gonna have an awkward and weird moment, which kinda reminds him of a recently released movie now that he thought about it; Jumanji it was called.

"You appear to have more muscle on ya, then any of the other prisoners" She noted "That's good to see. More tougher foes will be approaching, so please, arm yourself with something else if you have to" She pointed to some discarded weapons a few feet from her.

Alaster would have followed her advice, but decided not to, as the Mace is enough for him, and not to mention with him now equipped with the Shield, is an added bonus.

I am "Lyris Titanborn" She replied back "It is nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" he greeted back. He would have introduced himself if it wasn't for the arrival of said foes arriving at the scene; More Skeleton Warriors for them to bare. Alaster got into a stance; shield in front ready to brace and his mace out ready to strike down any that dared to attack him, and soon enough one Skeleton Warrior was brave enough to attack him head on; jumping up into the air, sword raised for a downwards strike.

Alaster quickly blocks the incoming attack with his shield, before swinging his mace to swat the Skeleton in the face, knocking it to the ground.

He quickly twirled around and bashed his shield into the next Skeleton that tried to jump him, knocking it to the ground before raising his mace up and swung it down smashing its skull into fragments, and granting him more **Exp** for his profile. The Skeleton that he swatted to the side attempted to sneak up behind him and stab him, but luckily his shield managed to catch the incoming blade, diverting the blade and instead of burying into his back scratched it. Alaster gritted his teeth as he felt the cold blade scrape his clothing and cut into the skin, his vision instantly flashing red, notifying him of heath lost, but the damage wasn't severe.

 **[HP: 300 - 8 = 292]**

Gritting his teeth, he bashed his shield into it's skull knocking it to the ground before stomping his right foot into its skull, crushing it. He turned around, expecting for more enemies to charge him, but found none, as his fellow prisoner had already taken cared of them with her sword. She hefted her sword up onto her shoulder and turn to face Alaster, who also hefted his weapon on his shoulder.

"I thank you for helping me" Lyris thanked him in which he nodded

"Your welcome" Alaster nodded. "Guess I owe ya"

Lyris nodded in response "I need your help. There is another prisoner here that is imprisoned here. We need to free him"

Alaster nodded, obviously playing his part, like a pretender to the throne would. "What can I do to help you?"

"There is an armoury not far from here. We can properly arm ourselves with whatever weapons and armour there is. The Prophet is currently being held in the Towers of Eyes.

"Alright, lead the way then"

* * *

 **END**

 **Patch Notes 1.1.**

 **Storage reduced and can be increased through equipment and level up (+5 extra storage for every 5th level reached)**

" **Enchant" now has a subcategory of its own.**

 **[Main Menu] [Enchant]**

 **[Enchant]**

 **Weapons**

 **Armor**

 **Items**

 **[Interludes] can now only be unlocked when reaching a certain Bond Level with a member of your Peerage.**

 **The Stat [Luck] has been added and can be affected by outside sources i.e Black Cats**

 **MR = Magicka Regeneration**

 **SR = Stamina Regeneration**

 **HR = Health Regeneration**

 **Agi = Agility**

 **I made the Wailing Prison level a bit different than what it should be, hope that it didn't confuse you all a bit.**

 **Still bugs/angers me that my Parents wont let me pursue the path that I want, and it's getting frustrating with each day passing by.**

 **Anyways! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, and if you have any questions feel free to ask me via Reviews or PM.**

 **Don't forget to have a look at my friend** _ **Indecisive-san's**_ **story** _ **; Player of DxD.**_ **Great read! Would recommend it to anyone.**

 **I will still be updating** _ **A Simple Gamer's Life**_ **, but will also be updating** _ **Overlord of Monster Girls**_ **as well, and after that** _ **The Seventh Overlord**_ **and the release of a new story in Summer.**


	3. The Fallen Angel (1)

_**Updated: 5th December 2018**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD or any or of it's Characters. Alaster, Paul and any others that would make an appearance are owned by me. With that being said enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 - The Fallen Angel, Raynare**_

* * *

 **Two Weeks later…**

The sound of the school bell ringing for what it had to be 13th time today had finally in, Alaster's mind signalled that the school day had finally ended much to his joy and happiness. Now finally he can go and start working on gathering the gear needed for his next set of armor.

It had been two weeks since he first started trying out his newly acquired powers, and to say using them was really amazing, but to somehow immerse yourself into the actual game without no need of a controller nor VR goggles but with a click of a finger?. It's like as if Sword Art Online became a real thing.

He had come to enjoy hopping into **Instance #1** now renamed **Elder Scrolls;** much to his joy that he found out that he can rename stuff whatever he pleases. Whether that time was after school or even just to kill some spare time that he has, well most of the time he would be using this spare time to play his games but right now, it is all about leveling up not only his Profile but himself as well.

Under two weeks since he first unlocked his Gear's true potential as he might describe it, he had been busy trying to unlocking all of the gear that a Dragon knight could possibly need in a short span of two weeks. He didn't really get everything that he needed under the two weeks but at least he got quite a lot of stuff under two weeks done.

For starters, the build that he focused on whilst going through the different dungeons and quests in Elder Scrolls, was a Magicka Build, a preferred choice for himself, since he wanted to specialise on heavy hitting his opponents and future opponents with heavy damage dealing spells, and spam the living hell out of them if possible. Due to focusing on a Magicka Build he had to do some research; a lot of research that possibly might have affect his grade a bit in Geography, but still passed it nonetheless. Turns out from his research, Dark Elves were more suited for Magicka Builds than Humans, so he did the only logical thing anyone would do in this game and changed his race.

And boy did he got a massive surprise when he looked at himself in the mirror to find that his appearance has changed to represent that of a Dark Elf. His hair changed from black to white, his eyes shifted to ruby red however his skin instead of turning dark like a Dark Elf just shifted into a darker tone of tan. To be honest he wasn't clearly expecting these changes, and now that this was revealed to him it kinda raises a question in the forefront of his mind.

Do these changes apply in the real world? Cause if so…

Must be nice...

Anyways along with changing his Race he also had to do other things from hunting down specific parts of required Gear to doing endless quest grinding in order to level his profile's skills. And he supposed to have all of this done within the short span of two weeks.

Good god it's like him grinding a specific level in the Da Vinci Event in FGO all over again.

Just for stupid Horseshoes

Thanks to his constant grinding for his Profile he was able to level his **Profile** to **Level 35** in just under two weeks which is a considerate decent good enough award for him. Through leveling up he was able to rank up his Attribute Points to **56 Magicka, 2 Health** and **3** **Stamina.** Heavy concentration had been made to level up his Magicka, leaving his Health and Stamina in bad quality. In order to cover up his lack of Health and Stamina, special sets are required to make up for the lack of Health and Stamina whilst at the same time providing additional Magicka damage and other bonuses revolving around Magicka.

Thankfully enough the Internet was able to provide him with some answers to his questions and thanks to the answers provided by the Internet he was able to locate the stuff that he needed to make his build work, most notably four pieces of **Silks of the Sun Armor** and **Jewelry;** which increases his Magicka and Health considerable, a **Knight Slayer Breeches, Gloves** and **Jewelry;** which also increases his Magicka and Health, an **Indoril Pyro-staff;** with the trait **Defending** etched on it, and a **Knight Slayer Inferno Staff;** which has the **Infused** trait etched on it **.** His Silks of the Sun are etched with the **Divine Trait,** increasing his **Mundus** by 6.5% while his Knight Slayer Breeches have the **Impenetrable Trait** etched on them. Speaking of his Mundus, his chosen Mundus is the **Apprentice Stone;** which increases his Spell damage by like 265 if he is guessing right.

Now unfortunately he wasn't able to max out most of his gear so they are currently right now half-strength if he were to put it, and not mention providing him with only half of what he wanted but while his gear may be half-strength than what they could really do however, he makes it up with his Spells; which he placed heavy priority on upgrading. According to sources once he got all five pieces of the Silks of the Sun they would become known as a "Buff Bar" as described by sources, which means instant spamming of buffs, which might be good for him and bad for other people.

Just because that he is following what the Internet told him for a Dragonknight Build doesn't mean that he is just gonna be following this format. He is entitled to try out new things after all. As well as gathering the required gear, he had also acquired many other weapons during his two-week adventure. The main idea behind this is for him to experiment with and also for the lols. He also got these items and gear in order to aid him in the Real World, and in the words of someone who he doesn't even know; "In case shit happens". Speaking about that he can materialise his gear into the Real World, which is another plus plus in his book

While his profile may have seen leveling up in the past two weeks, so did his own profile. Thanks to his **Status** being linked to his Profile, enables him to gather EXP more easily and be able to rank up his Status much more quicker. Under two weeks he had managed to get his own Status up to **level 12** , and with only a few more quests to complete will he finally be at Level 13. He was supposedly supposed to be at level 13 as of right now, heck even at level 18 if possible, but due to the way that the EXP requirements double after each level up it would seem unlikely that he could get to level 18 in under two weeks even if he tried. But in a way he could understand as to why it is different than that of his Profile, he saw it as more of a restriction; a harmless one than something akin to like a crappy game feature, but nonetheless he was quite happy about it.

As well as getting increasing his level and skills, he also in the past two weeks had managed to amass a total of about 150 gold coins. He still have no idea what the true purpose of the gold coins, other than being use in-game. He needs to figure that part out soon.

But stats and abilities aside, as this might take a whole while to explain which we don't have time for, the school day had finally finished, meaning that Alaster can finally go home and joy some casual Fate/Extella Umbral Star gameplay.

"I win again!"

However before that, he must endure a devastating defeat against his friend Paul in a game of Yugioh. It started out great for him; him playing with his Crystrons against his Paul's Diabolos Deck. He was able to do his combos and plays, that is until Paul kept using Lilith's effet to tribute his monsters, cause the damn fucking field spell "magically" converts them into DARK monsters, allowing him to tribute his own monsters as if he owns them, which is frustrating, and just as he found a way around Lilith, and his defenses, Paul had just to activate his Virus cards, and well it did not end well for him.

Like it's horseshit! Why was Mind Crush even a thing? And did anyone at Konami not thought of what would happen if they release such an Archetype? An Archetype that thrives on the use (Abuse) of tributing your opponent's monsters?

Like seriously where is the fucking banlist already!?

"Yeah yeah, whoopie for you" Alaster rolled his eyes "Alright you had your fun, how much time do we have left?"

Paul paused in fixing his deck in order to go check the time on his watch "I'd say around 5 minutes till the next class begins. Thank god for the free double today"

"Yeah otherwise we'd be stuck studying maths, and you and I know how much we suck at them"

"True" Paul nodded "But then again, we have a test coming within a few days and we still don't even know how Modulus works"

Alaster chuckled "Swear were like sheep, that need the guidance of their shepherd. Hopefully we'll be able to pass this test"

"Amen to that brother" Paul nodded in agreement "Least the lord can grant bless us with knowledge"

"Dude, I'm Atheist"

"Oh yeah sorry" Paul chuckled scratching the back of his head. He clearly forgot that Alaster was Atheist to begin with. Makes him wonder how he survived going to mass with his parents or even to those bible studies.

Must have been really hard for him.

You can never be fully open with yourself with parents, especially with Filipino Parents.

But besides being an Atheist and having Filipino parents, Alaster isn't that worried funny enough about the Modulus Test that is coming soon. Believe it or not, he can actually level up his personal stats, by basically doing shit; an example is that if he were to do his homework or simply read a book it would increases his Intelligence, although not by a huge amount, only a small margin, and it is because of this he was able to remember thing easily now. although he shouldn't tell Paul about his new "study method", he would rather keep him in the dark about his particular abilities.

"Anyways, putting that to the side for now" Alaster decided to change the subject of their conversation "I had to delete my Fate Fanfic the other day, it wasn't working thats why"

"Really?" Paul asked, "Wasn't it ok?"

"Yeah tell that to the number of reviews" Alaster answered. For the past few weeks, he had been working on a Fate stay night fanfic that he had been working on for quite a while now. It is to note that Alaster is a fan of the Fate series, well not because of Ufotable obviously, but because of what it is about; a world in which participants of a war summon heroes and villains from history? And combine that fact with excellent character development and characters, epic moments, great plot and so on, now that's something to be really interested in.

And so he decided to make his own Fate fanfic after reading a few of them online; from _Fragments of Chaldea_ to _Chaos Theory_ and _Golden Prayers,_ he just couldn't help resisting wanting to make one after reading them all.

After weeks of planning, and some major setbacks he finally made his own Fate fanfic titled; _The Last Rose of Summer._ But unfortunately, however, it didn't make the cut and he was forced to delete it after no success with it. Maybe combining horror elements as well as having it be almost like Bloodborne possibly didn't suit the audience's view. But still, all that work for nothing, and he made a whole load of servants for him to introduce into the story; from one Peter Stumpp to the fable and legendary Longinus himself, the war was going to very chaotic especially with Longinus present in the war.

"So how did your Home Economics Practical go?" Alaster then asked him "I heard that you had to cook something for the teacher to enjoy"

"Yeah it went well" Paul nodded a smile forming on his face "I made the teacher some good old Cupcakes with icing on top"

"Nice" Alaster grinned "Got any spares?"

"Sorry man" Paul apologized "but I only cooked enough for myself and the teacher"

"Ah apologize then" Alaster nodded in understanding. He reached towards his bottle and opened the cap "I understand" He then proceeds to drink from his bottle.

"Anyways, how's the thing going for ya?" Paul asked him "Did your parents decided to let you do Game Design in College?"

Alaster sighed as he set the bottle down "Nope, they didn't" His grip on his bottle increased "and it's not fair altogether"

"I'm sure that they would let you do what you want to do" Paul tried to cheer him up but this proves to be a failure as Alaster simply shook his head in response

"I wish" was his only reply. Alaster could only dream that his parents would allow him to become what he always wanted to be, but in the end he just knows as a matter of fact that his parents would never change their mind about it. Stubborn is an appropriate word to describe them, and as for their actions; strict, controlling and unfair.

How come its not fair that he doesn't get to choose? How come his friends like Paul and others that he know, how come they can get to choose what they want to be or to do in their lives and not himself? How come it is his parents that make all of his decisions for him? And they just have to be bloody strict about it!?

Why the strictness and the controlling nature?

Why make the choices instead of not himself?

Why do they get to make them for him!?

Why couldn't they let him be what he want to be!?

Alaster gritted his teeth in silent anger but was quick to calm himself.

Why….just bloody why...

"Anyways, I gotta go now" Alaster told Paul, as he got up from his seat "got to get to class on time otherwise my music teacher would kill me for being late"

"Alright, see ya after school" Paul told him. He put away his deck box and proceeded to bring out his books and copy for this morning's subject; Classical History, as did the other people who were present in the class.

"Yeah" Alaster nodded slowly "Seeya" With that he walked out of the class and into the still empty hallway. Closing the door behind him he began making his way towards his classroom. Soon enough he made it towards his class, and finding that a few people are already there he simply made his way towards his seat, located near a window.

Once there he began unpacking his music books and getting ready for the day's lesson, but as he did so he couldn't help but listen in on the surrounding conversation created by the other students.

"Hey have you heard?"

"What?"

"That Issei guy struck a date with a girl"

"No way! Issei of the perverted trio?"

"I pity the soul of whoever"

"The soul of the new student?"

"God bless her soul"

" _May your god bless that girl's soul indeed"_ Alaster internally agreed with the guy, as he had just finished arranging all of his stuff for Music. Once he was done doing so a blue box appeared in front of him.

 **[Gear System Update]**

 **[Estimated time completion: 1 hour]**

 **[Y/N?]**

'Hmmm, I don't know why an update at this time, but sure" Alaster shrugged. He clicked yes and the system update began. Once done Alaster simply went to sleep as he waited for the music teacher to arrive to class.

* * *

 **Two hours and thirty minutes later…**

 ***Smack***

"Ow! Paul you idiot! You really had to fucking do it! Didn't ya!" Alaster screamed, much to the amusement of Paul, as he ran off laughing. As soon as Paul began running a blue mission box appeared in front of Alaster.

 **[New Daily Quest available]**

 **Objective: Catch Paul and Smack him in the head**

 **Reward: 500 XP, 1 Gold Coin**

" _Hell ya that's exactly what I'm going to do to him!"_ Alaster mentally said in his mind. Grabbing his Geography book from his locker and hastefully stuffing it in his bag, Alaster quickly closed his locker and swinging his bag over his shoulder; whilst accidently smashing Matsuda's face with it, (Alaster's deck box was located in the front pocket) began chasing after the guy. Their chase had led the two around the school multiple times in a row, with Alaster determined to smack him on the head and Paul…

I don't know why he is still running, but just "for the crack" purposes perhaps?

Anyways, their chase took them all around the school grounds. In the eyes of most of their peers they looked as though they were acting like children as one chased the other, seriously that's what some people are thinking right now, especially Sona, who whilst carrying a stack of paperwork, saw Alaster shoving two boys to the ground and one into the girl's toilet, forcing her to drop the stacks of paper that she was carrying around and chased after them in order to apprehend them both.

 **[New Limited Quest available]**

 **Objective: Run, run as fast as you can**

 **Reward: 1000 XP, 5 Gold Coin**

 **Failure: Detention Work**

"Wait, what am I even running away from?" It was at this time, as he turned right and down some stairs that Alaster saw the one person that he despises, and afraid of, running towards him and it was at this that he came to realize, that he might have fucked up. Alaster screamed and instead of running down the stairs, somehow he was able to jump down to the next floor; landing perfectly on the railing before jumping onto the floor. He did the same for the next flight of stairs and because of this, he was not only able to reach the ground floor but as well reach paul quickly.

"That was fast!" Paul said in surprise

"Run!" Alaster told him and he booked it after he finished saying that. Raising an eyebrow, Paul turned around and looked up, just in time to see Sona begin descending the last flight of stairs.

"Oh, that's why" Paul realized before shrugging "Well at least I'm not in trouble" Paul then turned around and was going to make his way towards the canteen for a bottle of water only to feel a hand on his shoulder. Paul instantly knew who it was, just by the authoritative yet threatening aura that said person was giving off.

"AH COME ON!" Paul rage, but was soon silenced by the glare given to him by Sona.

 **[Daily Quest status: Failure]**

"I don't care about the damn quest anymore!" Alaster shouted as he ran "I want to get as far away from that bitch of a bitch as humanly possible!"

He turned his head around to see where she is, only to whip his head right back around as he had just discovered that she was behind him by a few feet.

* * *

 **Two hours and a half later…**

Unfortunately for Alaster he was unable to escape the woman and was caught by Sona in the end. He was sentenced by said woman in doing punishment work, that feeling of deja vu though in his mind, then again it ticked him off that she caught him once again, like how does she exactly know or even expected him in doing this kind of shit in the first place!? Is she a psychic or something!? She has to be! Otherwise, it wouldn't explain why she was waiting for him at the entrance the other day for being late and other incidents involving her.

For his punishment this time instead of mopping the floors after school she instead made him clean out all of the classrooms; top and bottom. No speck of dust was to remain in each of the classes Sona told him as she left him alone to clean all of the classrooms. This ticked him off in so many ways and it really did.

He doesn't want to talk about it otherwise we'd be stuck here for quite a while but to be brief about it...

"Goddamn strict ass bitch, with a ten-foot ruler up her ass" Alaster seethed "I hope she really sits on a pinecone or something!"

Well there ya go

Anyways, He is currently making his way back home after a long, long two hours of cleaning all the damn classrooms of dust and rubbish. He rather spend his time trying to pass the Echidna Level as Dante on Devil May Cry, or even start playing Destiny 2 than scrubbing old age gum from under people's desks with a fucking spatula.

Paul also got a similar timed punishment, but it involved cleaning the clubhouses, and it didn't take long for him to finish cleaning them all, possibly due to those clubhouses being incompletely cleaned by the club members before they had to leave because of Sona.

"Well, at least it's fucking over" Alaster muttered. "If it didn't, then I would have lost it at that point"

A waste of crucial time for him. If she hadn't wasted his time doing this bullcrap then he would have an extra two hours playing Starcraft II with friends. He's getting back into the groove of that game; although the multiplayer now kinda sucks cause of the multitude of camping players that he had come across the other day; the way they just sit there in one corner and just do nothing is just so frustrating to watch.

"It's like as if they got bored with the game after a few years or something" He suspected. But then again if you are getting bored with a game that you have played already for the past many years; just don't play it and play something else, simple as. Come back to it when you feel like it, something that what he does every now and then with his own games.

Seeing that the sun is beginning to set, he checked his watch and found that it was nearing to 6 o'clock. Another two hours before it fully becomes nighttime, which means more time for him to spend outside before he goes home. Having a fair idea as to where to spend those extra hours he decided to go to Nerima Park; a public park located near his residential area. It was small in size but it had some nice park decour in his opinion. It didn't take long for him to finally reach the entrance to the park, and just as he was going to go inside and walk around the park a mission box appeared in front of him, however, it wasn't blue in colour like all of the other missions that he had before, it was burnt yellow in color.

 **[Story Quest - Act I - The Fallen Angel]**

"Ohhh, my first Story Quest~!" Alaster exclaimed staring at the message. He felt excited and he should be.

Unlike the other types of quests that are available within the Gear, **[Story Quests]** can only be triggered if he is ever in the vicinity of said Quest, as he is right now, or if an event is transpiring or happening, like a wedding or a meeting of races, as described and pointed out in the Gear's Help Guide, and yes it has a guide to help him out, since the last, last update. Unfortunately, while Story Quests may trigger when an event is happening, however, Story Quests that don't trigger by events are gonna be hard to find heck even locating them is gonna be difficult, which makes Alaster wonder how the heck is he is gonna find them?

Perhaps it requires a special kind of map or something?

Maybe…

He'll have to check it out later. But whilst it is exciting for him, however, on the other hand, it is also something to be worried about, cause whenever a **Story Quest** would trigger there is no ignoring it. There is no way that a story quest can be ignored unless you want the consequences of your actions come dropping down on you like a bomb dropped from a bomber plane.

Fate can be unasking, and this is represented here with these Story Quests.

But in the meantime, his first Story Quest. He began reading the text that came with the issuement of his Quest

 **Detail: "Keep calm cause there are Angels amongst us" says the quote, well technically that is true, but not to that extent, cause think about it. Whenever there is Angels, there is always their mortal enemies; the Devils, and when there is them, there is also their counterparts; the Fallen Angels-**

Wait…

Angels, Demons and Fallen exist!?

What kind a world does he live in? How the bloody hell did he no one even notice them living amongst us?

"Oh shit" Alaster then realized "I'm going to hell for not believing in God's teachings"

But then again he is an Atheist, to begin with (Please don't tell his parents that) so what does it even matter?, it's his choice to begin with to be an Atheist and neither his parents or God can make him decide or choose otherwise! Besides...

Were humans not born to Choose their own choices?

 **-Recently for reasons unknown, one of these beings has revealed themselves and will cause harm if nothing is done.**

 **Objective: Defeat the Hostile**

Now this is something that just got him worried

"Well let's see here" Alaster opened up his Status and Profile stats. Turns out he had already met the requirements for the Quests, well more like exceeded way past the recommended levels for each requirement.

 **Rewards: 1,000 xp, 20 Gold Coins.**

 **Bonus Reward: New Item**

"Ok, ok" Alaster nodded. He was about to get this quest over with until he saw something else within the description, prompting him to stop and have a look at it. It was by viewing it that his blood ran cold, and he just knew that he needed to get this done, now!

 **Bonus Objective: Prevent the Death of a Friend**

* * *

"This date was fun"

Issei smiled as he gingerly stared into light lilac eyes. This day couldn't get any better for him. A Day ago this black haired girl asked him out on a date, which really shocked him to be honest, after all he is apart of the _Perverted Trio_ after all. To hear that this girl randomly asked him out of the blue, screams suspicious but he paid no mind to that **,** after all, he finally has a date for crying out loud! Now here they are after an enjoyable afternoon together sitting near a fountain.

"Yeah" Issei nodded. He held her hand gingerly as slowly he moved his face closer to hers, prompting he to do so as well. Before their lips could even touch Yuuma raised her index finger to Issei's lips and stopped his from meeting hers. Fearing something was wrong Issei pulled back.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her nervously. Yuuma nearly gave him a smile, a weirdly placed smile that rang a lot of bells and yet Issei wasn't even hearing them.

"I….wanna ask you something," Yuuma told him, smiling ever so sweetly.

"Ummm….sure, go ahead" Issei said, still nervous.

"Would you, die for me?"

"Huh?"

"I said" Yuuma smiled whispered into his ear once more "Would you die for me? Please?"

She stepped back closer to the fountain and as soon as she did, her form began to change. Her normal clothing that she had chosen for their date disappeared, only to be replaced by a new set of clothing; sexualizing and alluring in appearance, clothes that barely covered her body, enough to make a man drool. Issei took note of changes to her overall physical appearance. She became taller, her body grew bigger and fuller and her thighs became wider.

Issei no longer saw the girl in front of her as the innocent girl that he knew, but something else instead; beautiful, sexy and dangerous. What increased his overall shock is the pair of black wings that sprouted from her back.

"I'm sorry" Raynare simply said, smiling "sweetly" at the shocked teen. She held out her had out and a spear of light formed within her grasp "sure the date was fun and all but your just too much of a risk to be kept alive, besides you were never my type to begin with". With that she threw the spear at Issei. Issei was too shocked to even move out of the spear's trajectory as it got closer and closer to him…

That is until the spear got knocked out of the sky by a bright orange-red arrow.

"What!?" Yuuma turned her head around, and she did just in time to see another orange-red arrow coming towards her. Seeing that there was no time to counter it with another light spear she quickly created a light shield and took the arrow head on as it exploded against her hastefully made shield.

From beneath a nearby tree, Alaster clicked his teeth in frustration, obviously failing to downright kill her straight off. He pulled back the bowstring of his _**Maelstrom Bow**_ as he readied another attack; the materialized arrow glowing bright green in colour.

 **[Toxic Barrage!]**

He let loose, and the arrow soared into the air and straight towards Yuuma, who had lowered her shield. She was caught off guard by the incoming arrow as it flew towards her. She created a light spear in hand and threw it at the incoming arrow. However before they could have collided with each other as she had hoped that it would, the arrow exploded into small individual arrows that all rushed towards her.

Yuuma danced and twisted in the air as she did her best to dodge the projectiles. She was able to dodge most of them except for one as it grazed the side of her cheek.

 **[?]**

 **HP: 1,000 - 12 = 988**

 **[Poisoned: - 10 Hp loss]**

"Who dares!?" Yuuma screamed, looking around the area. She clutched her bleeding cheek, as she could feel something else within her. Poison perhaps?. She gritted her teeth. For her plan to kill the boy be thwarted by something or someone… it infuriated her, as her opportunity of impressing Azazel having gone through the window unless she deals with whoever dared to do this. She prepared a light spear in her hand "Show yourself!?" She demanded

"If that's what you wish to be it" a calm voice responded to her demand. Soon after an armored figure wielding a bow emerged from behind some trees. His face was obscured from both Yuuma and Issei's view by his helmet.

"Who are you!?" Yuuma demanded, "And how dare you interfere with Fallen Angel Business!"

"Really? Fallen Angel business?" Alaster questioned, placing a hand on its hip "Doesn't look like so"

 _"Holy crap! The description was telling the truth"_ Alaster thought. Alaster averted his gaze from the fallen angel to Issei, who was looking at him with shock and some relief, although from behind his helmet Alaster could also identify a sense of wariness in his eyes, obviously too shocked and scared to what is happening right now.

"You ok?" Alaster questioned. Issei merely nodded in response, too shocked to even say anything. "Don't worry, I promise you that you'll make it out if this"

"Ha!" How arrogantly stupid of you!" Raynare laughed "To think that you and this human here would make it out of here alive" She smiled cruelly as she formed another Light Spear in her hand "When I'm done with you interloper, there won't be anything left of your corpse"

"So dark!" Alaster gasped "Are you from an alternate timeline? You know what, don't answer that" He drew the bowstring back and began charging up another attack "Cause I have your answer right here!"

* * *

 **END**

 **Terminology:**

 **Profile:** Alaster's Abilities. Each Profile unlocked corresponds with that of a game.

 **Status:** Alaster's stats in real life. Can be leveled up through different methods


	4. The Fallen Angel (2)

**To ARSLOTHES: Unfortunately that doesn't seem possibly my friend, but I got something better and hopefully interesting for you instead.**

 **To desdelor97: And I shall, thank you :)**

* * *

"HI" = speech

" _Hi" = Thoughts_

 **Magnum Shot = Attacks**

 **[Alaster] = Game Data**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 - Fallen Angel (2)**_

* * *

Outside the barrier it is all peaceful and quiet, with nothing much going on besides the birds and the setting sun, however inside the barrier it's a different story altogether. Inside the barrier it's a complete warzone, and in the middle of it all was Issei Hyoudou himself, as he watched the woman that had tried to kill him and the armoured man with the bow clash with each other.

It was a fierce, yet struggling battle for both sides as both tried to overpower one another with their own abilities. The armoured man firing salvo after salvo of different colour arrows at Yuuma, only for Yuuma to either block or shoot them down with her **Light spears** and answering back with her own projectiles that the man would shoot down himself. It's evenly drawn out between the two and it wouldn't remain that way for long.

Thinking back to the events of today Issei kinda had it planned; he dated this beautiful looking girl, brought her around Kuoh, brought her here after spending the entirety of the day shopping and stuff and now here he is, standing here watching two people duking it out against each other.

Ain't this day so well planned out?

A sudden explosion brought him out of his thoughts as the armored figure that had saved his life was sent flying into a nearby tree, his armor having signs of burnt marks and dents on it. He must have taken quite a nasty blow, but his hands movements and him getting up says otherwise. Underneath his helmet Alaster gritted his teeth in slight pain.

"I have you now!" Yuuma screamed victoriously, making Alaster look up at the Fallen angel hovering in the air. Creating another Light Spear in hand, only that it was larger in size and packed more power, she sent the projectile hurling towards Alaster. Seeing as though there was no time for him to even draw his bow, he quickly slammed a hand down onto the ground as a magic circle appeared on the ground where he slammed his hand down. A wall of crystals suddenly erupted up from the ground in front of him and it was this wall that took the full-force of the projectile, as it collided violently against the crystallic walls of his defense. He readied his bow and once the vollies ceased he collapsed the barrier and fired a **Magnum Shot** at the Fallen Angel. Yuuma hastefully created another light spear in hand; with the only difference that it was longer in length and launched it at the incoming attack. Both attacks collided with one another creating an explosion mid-air, and due to the nature of Alaster's attack, it created an even bigger explosion that could be felt even from ground level. The shockwaves created distorted the air around it, causing Yuuma and Alaster to shield themselves from the violent winds.

" _Damn, this guys just just won't die"_ Yuuma cursed within her mind. She glared down below at the armoured figure who was beginning to become a constant annoyance to her as he won't just die. _"But then again, there's something weird about this guy, like his aura is similar to target over in the corner, but is more stronger and potent"_ She gritted her teethat the sudden realisation _"Don't tell me he was my intended target all along!? No, it wouldn't make sense, I need to make sure"_

"Not bad!" Yuuma commended loudly to him, lowering her wings "You're the first that can keep me at a distance"

"I'm flattered" Alaster responded, lowering both his arms "But not really"

"Tell me, you are human am I right?" Yuuma asked him to which he nodded

"Yeah I am, why do you ask?" Alaster asked back, a smirk on his face. He pointed finger at himself "Don't tell you a creature like yourself is interested in a human like me?"

"Not interested" Yuuma said in disgust "But tell me this human; are you in possession of an object called a Sacred Gear?"

" _Now why must she be asking me that question?"_ Alaster wondered. It took a minute for the gears in his head to figure it out as to why she was asking such a question _"Oh that's why, don't tell me that Issei has one too!"._ He'll need to ask Issei about this later on.

"Yeah, I have a Sacred Gear" Alaster answered "Why you asking me that!? Does it matter if I have one or not!?"

" _Then my suspicions are correct. I've been targeting the wrong one all along. Ah well, at least I can correct myself for that mistake"_

"Actually it does" Yuuma merely answered back, forming another light spear in her hand "Because I have a job to do"

"And that is?"

"Killing you in order to get rid of your Sacred Gear" Yuuma answered "Thank you for confirming yourself as my real target, it gives me more reason to kill you now"

"Now ain't I flattered" Alaster sarcastically responded back _"But if it's to distract you from Issei then yeah, I'm flattered all right"_ he thought. He rolled over to the side to avoid another of her light spears. She didn't stop there and kept creating and launching more light spears at him.

He continued dodging her attacks; having to jump over a park bench and slide under a fallen tree leaning on a rock to do so. He ducked underneath another tree; which shielded him from two fatal impalements, and notching his bow he launched several volleys of arrows, all which were blocked and dodged by Yuuma using her light spear. Having enough of this she descended down from the sky, intending on closing the gap between them. Alaster launched more arrows in desperation to keep her back to which she merely dodged them all.

Once she was in striking distance Alaster change his grip on his weapon; now holding the lower limb of the bow using both hands as if it were a sword and even swinging it like one as it made contact with Yuuma's light spear. They both struggled to overcome one another, putting all their strength in shoving each other's weapon out of the way so that they could deliver the finishing blow. After what felt like a minute to them, it was alaster that disengaged from the lock, as his weapon could not handle it any longer. As unique and powerful his weapon is, it was never meant to be used as a close quarters weapon, and thus he made the smart decision to disengage before his weapon could break under the pressure.

He then took a step back back to avoid a deadly swing from her spear that would have slit his throat if he hadn't done so. He backpedalled, dodging each and every swing of Yuuma's spear along with way back before having to roll to the side to dodge a downward slash of her spear. He stopped his roll using his left hand and using his left hand as leverage quickly got into a kneeling position, his bow at the ready. Just as he was going to pull on the bowstring, Yuuma raised her right hand up into a throwing stance, as well as channeling more energy into it making the spear extend itself, aimed at Alaster and launched it at him.

Alaster scowled in frustration as he wasn't given an opportunity to fire another arrow once more and was forced to scurry away from his position, as the spear buried impaled itself at where he use to be before exploding in a shower of light and sparks, and the resulting shockwave that came along with it sent him tumbling into the ground once more.

 **HP: 285 - 15 = 270**

Guess this is why a majority of the Archer class are all long-range fighters and **NOT** close quarters specialists.

Loading another arrow onto his bowstring, as well as activating **Snipe** , let let the arrow soar from it's bowstring. He followed the attack up by notching another arrow and letting it loose from the bowstring as an **Arrow Spray;** which as soon as the arrow left the bowstring it exploded into six individual arrows that homed in on the Fallen Angel.

Yuuma seeing the incoming attacks altered the forming light weapon in her hand changing from a spear into a **Light sword** , and grasping the handle of her newly created sword she used it to slice the first arrow in half, the arrow now harmlessly descending into the ground. Using the sword in hand she sliced apart the second and third arrows that rocket towards her. She twirled around and destroyed another arrow, but left her back expose to two more arrows that homed in on her. Seeing them flying towards her she quickly swiveled around and bringing her left hand up she created a large **Light Shield;** Heater-shaped which she used to block the incoming arrows.

This left her with another opening, which Alaster exploited and fired off several more Arrow Sprays at her. She twirled and swiveled in the air, her sword leaving trails of light as it was swung in all directions, slicing apart the many arrows. Once finishing the last of these arrows with a downwards swing of her sword she then had it transformed back into a spear and sent it hurling towards him.

Alaster seeing the incoming attack launched a normal basic arrow that collided with the light spear. He was expecting both attacks to just simply explode upon impact to which they both did, however instead of a puff of cloud it was a blinding light, bright as that of a flashbang that blinded Alaster's vision.

He let out a small cry of surprise and slight pain at the brightness of the flashing light. His somewhat quick reflexes enabled him to shield himself from any more of the light however that action came at a cost.

Taking advantage of this Yuuma created a **Light Billhook** and aiming it at her blinded opponent she chucked it at him. The result was a sickening, gory sound of flesh being torn and shredded as the barbed head of the billhook skewered itself through Alaster's right shoulder, tearing through flesh, bone and muscle in the process before emerging from the back of his shoulder and nailing him onto a nearby tree, disabling his entire arm and making him drop his bow.

 **[Alaster]**

 **HP: 305 - 80 = 225**

Alaster cried out in pain, feeling the nerves in his shoulders becoming overloaded with the anguish feeling. He tried pulling the halberd out with his remaining functioning hand, but to no avail was he able to do so, it skewered him good and he can't just simple pull it out just like that or else he'd risk taking his shoulder out with it. The way that it skewered him he could literally feel the barbed parts of the head gyrating the inner flesh of his shoulder. Funny enough he had played enough games to know each and every weapon that there is, and impaling him right now he instantly realised was a fucking billhook; a tool with a sharp sickle head shape, used by the English during the Medieval Ages. the shape of the head varies with some looking like small versions of the sickle while others looking grotesque and wicked in design. And that's Medieval 2 Total War for ya.

"Like I said! How arrogantly stupid of you to just challenge me like that!" Alaster looked up from his efforts in trying to slowly and carefully pull out the weapon to see that the woman had floated down from the air, her feet nearly touching the surface of the pavement. What is making Alaster "scared" right now was the already prepared light spear in her hand

He should be genuinely be scared right now, but yet...

"You are but simply outmatched" she continued, flashing him a victorious smirk "And thus you simply payed for you arrogance with your-hey! Are you even paying attention?" Raynare questioned him, snapping him out from his gaze

"Oh I'm sorry, If I hadn't dressed so skimpy and have racks that would rival that of Shizuka Marikawa from Highschool of the Dead very own, and an ass to boot, then yeah I'm can't pay attention cause of all of that, and plus your sweating so uhh..."

"Pervert"

"Am not, I am just being honest here, that's all"

"Do me a favour and please die will you"

With that she launched the spear at him. Alaster knew that without his bow he couldn't block the incoming attack in any way. Alaster closed his eyes, expecting a quick death from the incoming spear as it closed in on him but a thunking sound said so otherwise. Opening his eyes a bit he found that the spear that was meant to kill him had missed it's mark and just simply impaled itself a few inches next to his head on his left side.

" _Huh?"_ Alaster wondered out loud, a literal question mark floating above his head. His curiosity of why his life was spared was answered when the woman that attempted to kill him suddenly began coughing violently, grabbing his attention. Yuuma covered her mouth in an attempt to suppress her sudden coughing but to no avail was she able to and thus began coughing up green liquid in the process.

She removed her hand from her mouth to examine the green liquid on her hand "What the-?" Yuuma began, but had to cover her mouth once more. She began tilting from side to side a bit but she steadied herself.

"Oh yeah the poison" Alaster muttered in realisation and surprise "I thought that stuff wore off by now? Hmmm, maybe that's something to do with game mechanics or something like that. I'll need to read about it later"

" _The P-poison"_ Yuuma realised _"Damnit! I thought I could hold it off with my powers!"._ She thought she was able to hold off the effects of poison or better yet overcome it but it appears that she was unable to. She covered her mouth once more to suppress another to no avail. Scowling in anger at the thought of retreating from a mere human, she flapped both of her wings and rose up back into the air once more.

"You are lucky, _human"_ she scowled "This poison of yours might have saved you today, but the it won't next time! Mark my words, _human,_ I, Raynare of the Grigori shall claim the life from your worthless corpse! You will rue the day that you had made enemies of me!". With that she flew away, intending on heading back to her hideout to rest and heal.

"Ha! Coward!" Alaster taunted, feeling both relieved and glad that he didn't die, otherwise it would have been a shity short life that he had lived. A few seconds after he said that the light weapon lodged in his shoulder dissipated into specks of light. He slid down into a sitting position, leaning his back against the tree that a few seconds ago he was nailed to, nursing his right shoulder. Alaster looked up from his right shoulder to see Issei running towards him.

Oh yeah he kinda forgot that he was even here to start with.

"Oh hey Issei" Alaster greeted him. With his left hand he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small bottle with red liquid inside. Once Issei was close he handed him the bottle "mind opening that for me?" He asked him. Issei nodded and opened the lid of the bottle. He handed it back to Alaster, who immediately began drinking the bottles contents. Once Alaster did so the pain in his shoulder began to slowly disappear, the effects of the drinki slowly beginning to kick in.

 ***HP Recovery - 60 seconds***

 **HP: 225 + 80 = 305 + 80….**

He was also greeted with a blue box appearing in front of him; detailing his rewards.

 **[Story Quest - Act I - The Fallen Angel - Completed!]**

 **Objective: Defeat the Fallen Angel**

 **Rewards: 1,000 XP, 400 Yen**

He mentally brought up his XP Progression Bar for his Status and found that it had increased from 25.5% up to 27%. He also mentally brought up his bank account; in which he can for some reason thanks to the latest patch and saw that it his savings have now reached up to 5,000 Yen.

….for some reason he just feels so goddamn good every time he sees the amount of Yen increase in his bank account.

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **New Item [?]**

 **50k Yen**

 **10k Experience (For both Profile and Status)**

Oh now he has to pick his reward now, ain't that great and what's worst about this is that all three options are so tempting for him; it's either the new item that he'd been wondering for a while now ever since he got the quest to begin with, 50K Yen so that he could buy his own house (And not in Kuoh obviously) and get the fuck outta here when the time comes or 10k Experience for both his Status; so that he could level up alot and also for his Profile so that he could level up the rest of his stuff and move on to a different class, perhaps a Templar or Nightblade Class.

He can't pick right now, he'll have to think about this but for now, the current situation at hand, and that is dealing with a fucked up shoulder, that is currently repairing itself and his friend Issei running towards him with a worrisome expression on his face, and wanting answers to his questions he presume.

"Uhh sir, you're shoulder!" Issei pointed out. Thanks to the effects of the drink his shoulder was beginning to heal itself of its wound, although that doesn't mean that Alaster would be using his right arm soon enough. It'll take time for him to get his right hand moving again, but for now he'll let the potion do it's work.

"I know that Issei" Alaster said "I have eyes you know". He groaned a bit in pain as he felt his bones repair themselves. Damn that potion he crafted is strong. And it was a high level one too.

"So, since we are alone here, well hopefully we are, you wanna start asking me questions now?"

"How do you know my name?" Issei questioned him first of all "And who was that tried to kill me!? What's going on!?-"

"Hold up! You're doing the damn 20 questions shenanigans like everyone does in movies and stuff for some reason" Alaster said "Breathe, relax and one question at a time please. Oh I just remembered! And you didn't even give me a thanks for what I've done?! Goddamn it's almost like that time in christmas! Where zero fucks were given that day!"

"..."

"..."

He just had to blurt that out like the damn fool that he is, didn't he?

"...Alaster it's you isn't it?"

From under his helmet he groaned in frustration. He's tired damnit, and he wanted Issei to not know that it was him under the helmet, but what's the point of arguing about it now. Reaching up to his helmet with his functioning left hand he pulled it off, revealing himself to Issei.

"There! Happy now?" Alaster asked him

"Jesus, Alaster it is you!" Issei gasped "Holy hell why-!"

"Ok! Don't even start with those 20 questions shenanigans! Say, you know what? We'll talk about this at my house, hopefully in my home your questions shall be answered. Happy?"

"Happy"

"Alright, now take me-OW! NOT BY MY RIGHT SHOULDER YOU DUMB-ASS!"

* * *

 **Alaster's house, a few minutes later…**

"So now that we've got back to your place, mind telling me what was all of that out there?"

Once they both arrived at his house, which thankfully was still devoid of any signs of life he directed Issei to a nearby drawer and opening it Alaster took out several more potions and having Issei open a few of them, he began consuming them one bottle at a time, and it was until his health bar was nearly full did he stop. His bed will do the rest of the healing.

"Yeah yeah I will" Alaster nodded sitting down on the sofa of his living room "Might as well start with Raynare or something like that"

"Speaking about Raynare...who was she?" Issei asked him

"You know who she is Issei; she's Raynare and she is what you call a Fallen Angel"

"Fallen Angel? As in those fallen angels from the bible?"

"The very same I'm afraid" Alaster confirmed "And they're real; one tried to kill you, and it is not the Fallen Angels that exist. As you would have figured out if Fallen Angels exist then no doubt that Demons and Angels do exist as well, and I bet ya 100% that an old man by the name of God is sitting up there in his fancy smancy chair watching the world right now"

Well he didn't lie there, Issei needed to know that part as well, there is literally no point of hiding it. His friend could only gawk in shock at the information given to him by the armoured man.

"Oh...wow...that's"

"That information difficult to take in?" Alaster raised an eyebrow. Issei nodded "Yeah it pretty is" Issei nodded. "So why was she trying to kill me?" Issei asked next "What was she trying to gain by killing someone like me?"

"Don't know" Alaster shrugged "Although I can hypothesis that she was ordered by her superiors and if my knowledge of the Fallen Angel Cadre from those boring bible studies is correct one of her superiors is Lucifer, or possibly Azazel, Penemue, Gadreel I don't know. The concluding answer is that she got her orders from someone higher up, and as for why she wants to kill you, she thought that you were in possession of something called a Sacred Gear"

"A Sacred Gear?"

"Well I don't know much about them" Alaster told him "But I do know that they are powerful artifacts that I guess installs fear into Fallen, Devils and Angels alike. It would make sense since Raynare tried to kill me"

"Sacred Gear, like what you have?"

"Eh? How did you guess?"

"Well she did try to kill you"

"Well yeah" Alaster nodded "But I'd thought you thought otherwise, anyways yeah I have a Sacred Gear, and possibly what she was looking for. I don't know why and what she'd gain just from killing me, but I don't want to find out about that at the cost of my own life thank you very much"

"I see" Issei nodded "so what now?"

"What now? Simple; act normal. Go to school, interact with the rest of your perverted kind-"

"Hey!"

"-find another love interest or something". That one made Issei shiver, although Alaster didn't notice "Anything really. School's a public place, and if someone were to do something then I'll be there to help and look out for ya"

"But how would I know if I'm safe? What if there is a Fallen Angel or a Demon? Like how would we both know if any of them aren't watching or following us. That fallen angel looked human and even blended amongst us"

"Well that's a problem" Alaster muttered "But something that I can overcome, possibly...I'll think of something that would help but it'll take time, just for now just like I don't know act normally and calm as I said"

"Alright then" Issei nodded "So what about this Sacred Gear of yours. You mentioned that you had one"

"It's nothing fancy, although it allows me to copy and mimic abilities and powers from any video game, and also interact with the world of any of these games" Alaster gave a somewhat decent briefing of his Gear's ability "And it also bring Gaming elements into real-life for me to interact with"

"Now that's just cool!" Issei suddenly got excited "Like literally any game of your choosing?"

"There's a limit to it, and I need to work hard to reduce the limitations, but yeah any game"

"Now I'm just jealous!" Issei pouted "How come you get to have one, one that sounds really cool and all"

"Well maybe cause I'm Strong~" Alaster joked whilst grinning. He literally had to use that meme to answer Issei's question. Issei snorted in response

"As if"

"Are we seriously gonna start this again?"

"Maybe" now it was Issei's turn to grin

"Shut up"

"Anyways, anything else that I should know?" Issei asked him

"I'd say that's everything I know; even I am still coming into grips with the existence of Angels and Demons around here. So yeah, that's all I have to say" He averted his gaze from Issei to look outside the living room window "Wow, already dark huh, I'd say book it Issei otherwise your parents might start spraying 20 questions on you"

"Alright then" Issei nodded as he got up from his seat "For safe measure, mind meeting me in front of the school tomorrow?"

"Sure" Alaster nodded "I don't mind"

"Sweet, say are you going to be alright? Your arm is still-"

"I'm fine Issei" Alaster waved him off "It'll heal itself in the morning all new, just don't worry, your sounding like my parents when you say that"

"Sorry about that" Issei sheepishly scratched his back

Eh, it's grand, no harm done here"

"Now what to pick here" Alaster muttered to himself as he once again look at his options for his prize. After Issei left his home Alaster just took his cornflakes, since he was still tired from the whole Raynare ordeal and simply went to bed after that. But before he could even go to bed he needs to pick his prize, and easier said than done when all three are beneficial to him.

Well at least it's not anything bible or religious related, and he wished that it was just awarded him Saint Quartz or something. He needs them for Raikou damnit! After like 5 rolls and he still didn't get her!? Lady luck sure ain't on his side this time

"Screw it, i'll do it the old fashion way" Alaster muttered, now frustrated after not being able to choose one for a while now.

"Eeny meeny miny moe, catch this bitch by her nose, if she squeals she's a pig but if she breathes she's, a Thot" his finger landed on the first option

"And you, sir Uno are the Thot of this parody of this nursery rhyme" Alaster grinned "now then, what is my prize this time, Mr Andersen?"

As soon as he clicked on it the screen disappeared from his view for a few seconds and after a few seconds it reappeared once more in front of him. The information on it was not what he expected, more like it confused him to the core.

 **[1st Option selected...beginning uploading prize]**

 **[Upload: 0% - 100%]**

 **[Estimated time: Three hours]**

"What-" Anything that Alaster wanted to say, he didn't get a chance cause at that moment he felt pain so great it rivaled that of his shoulder and the sensory overload that came with it knocked him out cold.

He won't be waking up anytime soon and when Alaster does wake up tomorrow morning…

Well let's just say a surprise would be waiting for him, and for his new residential inhabitant.

* * *

 **END**


	5. New Companion

**Beta read by I3loodknight**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD nor it's characters, well except my OC Alaster. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owner; Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 - New Companion**_

* * *

"Ughhh...shit, alright who's the idiot that bought Thang that plastic katana from Eirtakon and had him whack me on the head? Ugh, shit my head!"

As you could tell, it's already early in the morning and Alaster just recently woke up from being knockout out by his Gear. Unfortunately for him he first needs to deal with a headache that is ringing in his head right now, and it's starting to annoy him very much. He reached over to his drawer that stood next to his bed and pulling the top drawer he took out a small bright blue box that read Panadol Advance in white. Taking out a tablet from the box he put the tablet into his mouth before reaching over for his bottle of water and drank the medication down.

 ***Medication - Panadol Advance***

 ***Duration - 6 hours***

There's a small little bar at the corner that expands the information given to him but Alaster didn't really need to see the full information. He knows the effects of Panadol to begin with, parents specialty.

" _ **Oi! What's this blue thing popping up in front of me!?**_ **"**

…...Huh?

...Did he hear right, or is he going insane or something like that? Must be that, or just the wind playing with him or something.

A Blue box suddenly appeared in front of him

 **[Installation complete]**

 **[Add-on: Boosted Gear successfully Installed]**

Say whaaaaat?

" _ **Seriously! What is that? That annoying box keeps appearing every time even for me!"**_

"Ok, what?" Alaster found the voice to speak at the unknown voice in his head "ok firstly, who the heck are you? Can we please start there thank you, think I'm having another headache here?" Alaster also added, rubbing his head a bit

" _ **My name's Ddraig; the Add-on that your little floating blue box is saying right here"**_

"That little blue box is an information screen that provides information to the user" Alaster explained to the voice "And also I'm guessing that you were installed into my head to act as an A.I guide of some sorts, like a Cortana really"

" _ **I'm a what!?"**_ the voice spoke loudly _**"Firstly, what is a Cortana!? Secondly**_ , _**I'm no A.I! I'm a Dragon! What is even an A.I? Is that what you humans now call Dragons nowadays? Thought the word Dragon would stick for millions of years"**_

"A Dragon!? Oh great, I have a Dragon from a video game in my head as my own version of Cortana, even though he denies it! What a nice chapter of my life we have here folks!" Alaster couldn't help but clap sarcastically as he said this. But now that he is thinking about his new companion…

Ddraig...the Dragon…hmmm…..

Now that he is thinking hard about it that name doesn't even ring a single bell in his head. He doesn't think he even knows a Character by the name Ddraig.

"You know what, just to save time I'm just going to have a look at this myself" Alaster muttered, already feeling another headache surfing up. Mentally doing a few commands he brought up the **[Main Menu]** Screen in front of him. Going to **[Storage]** first of all, he was expecting Ddraig to be found in the storage area but found nothing much to his confusion.

"Huh?" Alaster muttered confused. If he's not in the storage area, then…? Alaster then exited from Storage and clicked on **[Profile]** next and true to his suspicions Ddraig was located in here as a Profile.

 **[Ddraig]**

 **Lvl 1 - 0/2,000**

But Ddraig is an A.I is he not? Why is he considered as an Ability when all he is, is a voice in his own head meant to help him out? Hovering his finger over Ddraig's Profile he clicked on the profile which brought him to Ddraig's Information Screen; detailing his Abilities, Stats, and even History? Since when did Profiles had a history to them? He clicked on the History option and was met with another blue box.

"Ddraig, also known as the _Red Dragon Emperor, The Welsh Dragon, Dragon Goch, Red Dragon Emperor of Domination_ or the _Red Dragon_ is one of the two Heavenly Dragons who resides within the Longinus Sacred Gear; Boosted Gear" He read out loud the first few lines of Ddraig's history.

" _ **Now that's impressive I have to say"**_ Ddraig commented, looking at the same box that Alaster was currently reading. He fell silent a while ago as his somehow "new host" went ahead and began looking through more and more of those annoying boxes that kept popping up in his own view. He didn't even pay mind to what each box said, that is until Alaster brought up a screen that had not only Abilities of his but also a detailed history of himself, and now after reading it he couldn't help but be impressed at the amount of detail contained in the description about him.

After reading the information presented on the card, Alaster silently walked up to his computer, switched it on and after waiting for a few minutes, logged in and began searching up information about Ddraig. The information he received from the web was the same as he had read from the Information card, but a bit more detailed. Silently he closed his browser and his computer and sat there in silence for a few minutes…

Before literally screaming

"AHHH! I HAVE A REAL LIFE DRAGON IN MY HEAD!" Alaster literally freaked the fuck out. He was seriously panicking right now. Why you ask? Cause there is a fucking Dragon! A Dragon! In his head just...He doesn't know chilling maybe? But not for any longer cause he's about to lose his head or something! Or his soul! His life!? Maybe the fucking Moon in the process!he didn't know where that came from but who the fuck cares at this point when your life is threatened! **(1)**

" _ **Hey! You alright? Your basically screaming your head off"**_ Ddraig asked in concern

"Am I alright!? Hell no! I have a Dragon in my head-!"

" _ **Yeah but ain't that a good thing-?"**_

"Who could literally at any moment eat my soul"

Ddraig's eye twitched **"** _ **Ok, maybe you-"**_

"Or my mind! Take over my mind, out of my will or enslave it-!"

A tick mark formed above Ddraig's head _**"Wait a second that's-"**_

"Swallow me whole from the inside-"

Said tick mark started to grow in size _ **"Ok, what? Where did you even-?"**_

"Or even-!"

Alright he had enough. _**"Alright that's enough dammit!"**_ Ddraig shouted _**"Good lord, you sound like a whining banshee!"**_

"Hey! Listen here you red-scaled lizard bitch!" alaster shouted back. He was literally offended by that "I'm no whining banshee alright! That title belongs to my mother, who always whines about my grades, my choices, my life basically, but I am not like her damnit! Compare or relate me to her again and I'll personally come in there and shutch you up myself!"

" _ **Schutch up!? Hahahaha!"**_ Ddraig started laughing after hearing alaster's mispronunciation of Shut up _**"Now that's a good one boy! I like you!"**_

"No you don't, you're just saying that because I messed up on a word" Alaster retorted

" _ **Nonsense! As if I would do that, like what are you talking about"**_

"Don't' play "Dumb-Dumb" you dumbass" Alaster growled "Admit it!"

" _ **Admit what?"**_

"AGHHH!" Alaster shouted in frustration. He suddenly gripped his head in pain "And fuck, my head! My headache is back!"

Alaster and Ddraig spent the next few minutes bickering, arguing and insulting each other like a old married couple unfortunately enough. Thankfully Alaster's home is detached and isolated at the edge of a road, otherwise he'll have angry neighbors to deal with. After a few minutes of bickering they both finally stopped.

" _ **That was...something"**_ Ddraig said after a few minutes of quiet between themselves.

"Yeah, no shot sherlock" Alaster grumbled, lying down on his bed "Thanks to you my headache came back"

" _ **Not my fault you brought that upon yourself"**_

"Yeah well you were the cause for it"

They both fell into silence once more

" _ **So...your my new Host"**_ Ddraig attempted to start a conversation with his new host

"And your an actual Dragon" Alaster also tried starting a conversation "And before answering that what did you mean by "new Host? Did you had a previous host before?"

" _ **Yeah I did"**_ Ddraig nodded _**"My previous Host**_ _;_ _ **some kid I think was meant to be my actual Host instead of you"**_

"Was this Kid that you mentioned happen to be someone name by the Issei by any chance?" Alaster asked him

" _ **I'm not sure myself"**_ Ddraig answered not entirely sure. He was still fast asleep till he was dragged out and placed in Alaster _**"I happen to have been forcefully awakened when your Gear suddenly ripped me from him"**_

"In other words my Gear stole you from...Issei, let's call the kid Issei" Alaster said in response _"Although I am a 100% sure that it is Issei that you are mentioning"_

" _ **I suppose you could put it that way"**_

"Say Ddraig, what is a Sacred Gear to be exact? Alaster asked him "I've recently heard about them but I don't know what it is, but I know they are special, otherwise a Fallen Angel wouldn't have tried and kill me"

" _ **Well to answer your question, Sacred Gears are essentially what you call God's artifacts or Miracles"**_ Ddraig explained to him _**"Items with powerful abilities bestowed upon mortals by God himself. They were originally created as God's enactment of Miracles on earth, and they were so powerful that they those who had their name etched in history were most likely Sacred Gear Users"**_

"Damn now that's cool" Alaster couldn't help but be awed at the level of powerful that these Sacred Gears have, it's almost like comparing them to the strongest weapons and items from different games; from Yamato from DMC to the Blade of Olympus from God of War, and now that he was thinking about it having two with him right now, now that's just overkill in his opinion.

" _ **Sacred Gears are divided into two categories"**_ Ddraig continued on _**"Regular Sacred Gears; your typical Sacred Gears with typical abilities and their strengths, and then there are the Longinus"**_

"Longinus? As in the Spear?" Alaster asked him

" _ **Yes, but not really. That's the spear's other name, and also the name of the user of the original one, but essentially they are the top, most powerful Sacred Gears that you can find. There are a total of eighteen of them; they, including myself are the first original gears to be created by God himself"**_

"Well aren't you the special baby dragon of the pack" Alaster sarcastically joked, a grin on his face and a hand on his hip.

" _ **Shut up"**_ Ddraig retorted _**"Anyways since we are on the topic of Sacred Gears, we should talk about your own one; this Gamer's Perception, otherwise known as Venatus Est Machina or simply the name without the Est in the middle"**_

"Wait hold on, Venatus Machina?" Alaster asked curiously

" _ **Basically Gamer's Gear when translated but is called Gamer's Perception. I found out whilst looking through your stuff here"**_

"Where did you find it?" Alaster asked him, surfing through the menu of his Gear "Cause I'm currently looking for it right now"

" _ **You go to Status, then you click on the Gear's name at the bottom and It'll show you its other name"**_ Ddraig instructed _**"Or maybe True Name? I don't know about that fact, I can't tell"**_

"Damn your right, it does have another other name to it" Alaster said as soon as he found it "So any other secrets you might have found?"

" _ **Not that I would know of"**_ Ddraig answered shrugging _**"And besides I don't even know any of these functions, as you can call it at all. I just found it by complete accident"**_

"Oh yeah, sorry about that" Alaster chuckled rubbing the back of his head

" _ **Anyways, from what I can see here, after scanning around the inside of your Gear, it shouldn't even be possible for a Gear such as yours to be even active"**_

"What do you mean?" Alaster asked

" _ **I'm no expert of Sacred Gears, but I know my basics, and from what I'm seeing with the inside of your Gear is stuff that should be here, isn't even here, like a Balance Breaker for example, but your Gear is missing one"**_

"Is a Balance Breaker important or something?"

" _ **Heck yeah it is, it's a Gear's ultimate state of activation"**_ Ddraig explained _**"And it's not just a Balance Breaker that your Gear is missing, it's some other systems that should be presence here, is just isn't even here to begin with. Heck I'm surprised and shocked that this Gear is still functioning at 100% without any malfunctions. It's like this Gear wasn't even finished, like whoever made this Gear just gave up halfway through its production"**_

"Is that something I should be worried about?" Alaster enquired

" _ **Can't say, like I said I'm no expert myself"**_ Ddraig told him _**"Like I'm pretty much intrigued as to what makes your Gear unique in such a way**_ , _**at the same time I am also worried is the existence of such a Gear like this"**_

"Wait, are you suggesting that there are other Gears like this?"

" _ **It's just a hypothesis really"**_ Ddraig assured him _**"But from just thinking about it; a Gear that can assimilate other Gears into itself without any repercussions, is frightening even to me and to the rest of the Supernatural"**_

"Well this is something that an expert can only explain as to why this Gear acts in such a way" Alaster concluded

" _ **Or the Creator of this Gear can only explain, besides I doubt that someone who is an expert can even explain what is going on with your Gear"**_

"I don't know what it's like in there, but I'll take your word for it Partner" Alaster nodded.

" _ **Partner?"**_

"Yeah, since you and I are stuck together we might as well call each other Partners, what'cha say, Partner?"

From within his mind Ddraig nodded _**"Partner"**_

Alaster with a smile glanced over at his alarm clock and couldn't help but blink in surprise at the time. It was already 7.45am, and he hasn't even cooked breakfast or took a shower yet!

"Good god that's so late! We've been bickering and talking with each other for that long!?"

" _ **Well time flies as they say"**_

"True" Alaster agreed, getting up from his bed "Well screw making breakfast at this time, as much as I want to make French Toast for breakfast I'd might as well just pick up a Chicken Roll from Spar along the way"

With that planned, he got out of his bed and made his way towards the door in order to get ready for school

But before that, a nice warm shower should suffice his early morning.

* * *

 **30 mins later…**

Approximately about 30 minutes later, Alaster after having a nice shower, changed clothes and ran out to buy a chicken roll; which has cheese, lettuce, mayo and chicken in it, he had finally reached Kuoh Academy, almost. Right now he just needs to cross this road and then he'll be at Kuoh Academy Gates in less than a minute. But despite not being anywhere near the School gates just yet, he doesn't need to be that close in order to see them and right now waiting for him at the gate was known other than Issei himself

" _That's new"_ Alaster thought in his head. Issei has never waited for him at the gate before, not ever, which is why he was rather surprised to begin with. It was either in class or at lunchtime, when he is not chilling with his pervert brethren. Reason why he would never wait for him at the gate was that he would rather go and just do perverted shit like the perverted Japanese boy that he is.

….

...Ok, that is very, very stereotypical of him and dumb for him to say. He should known better than to say stuff like that.

"Hey Issei!" Alaster called out to him waving at him getting his attention

"Alaster!" Issei greeted him, with panic in his tone? That's new. Alaster making sure that no cars were coming by crossed the road and quickly walked up to Issei. "Why you sound-?" Before Alaster could finish talking, Issei suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and began shaking him

"Do you remember!?" Issei cried shaking him frantically "Do you remember anything!?"

Despite being violently shaken like a rag doll Alaster managed to grab Issei's arms and pulled them off of his shoulder. "Calm yourself Issei! Why the hell are you shaking me for"

"Do you remember anything at all of yesterday!?"

Alaster rolled his eyes "Of course I remember yesterday" He answered "I remembered a nice, eventful day at school, blah blah blah, the crazy-"

"Everyone doesn't remember Alaster!" Issei butted in, shaking him once more, but not that frantically this time. Was he not paying attention at all or something? "I asked everyone this morning if they remembered Yuuma but they just gave me clueless looks! Even Matsuda and Motohama don't remember her!"

"So your saying that the other members of your kind don't remember the crazed yandere chick that tried to rape ya dead corpse?" Alaster raised an eyebrow smirking "Cause I remember that part all too well~"

"Yeah! And then-!" Issei would have said more if it wasn't for Alaster's remark registering in his mind. "Hey!"

"What you mean hey~? You were discussing about the events of your deflowering were you not?"

"No we weren't!" Issei shouted at him "You tricked me and are making fun of me you troll!"

"Did not" Alaster denied shaking his head "but the trolling thing, as you might call it, is something that I ain't gonna deny"

Issei grumbled in response. "Anyways so you do remember yesterday?"

"Of course I remember yesterday" Alaster nodded "Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation at all, but besides that what do you mean that they don't remember? Are you saying that they actually legitly don't remember her?"

"Yes! No matter how many times I asked them about her they don't even remember!"

"This is weird indeed" Alaster mused, hand on his chin "But anyways, it's like 5 minutes left and we should get inside or else be scowled by Sona. I don't want to hear her words of "Wisdom" early in the morning thank you very much"

With that said they both entered the school grounds.

"Say Alaster, why aren't you not wearing the school uniform?" Issei asked looking at his clothes, prompting Alaster to look down at his own choice of clothing. Instead of his regular school uniform he had opted for a black hoodie with white spots decorating his hoodie in a splatter style over a blue and white hollister shirt, light blue denim pants and black and blue nike shoes.

Alaster shrugged, not seem to care at all "eh, I couldn't be bothered to change into my uniform, I woke up late after all"

"But what if Sona sees you?"

"Then we'll avoid her" Alaster told him

"Wait, why am I apart of this-?"

"Besides, she's just busy doing school council stuff to even be seeking for me"

"Oh really?"

"AH!" Alaster screamed in a pitch that Issei had never heard him say before, and faster than he could even see he turned around to come face to face with, and Alaster quotes "Enemy" and "Tortuous guardian of Order"; Sona Sitri, and by the look that she was giving to Alaster she doesn't look happy to begin with.

" _ **Mind rephrasing what you just said?"**_ Ddraig musingly asked _**"Cause I swore you said that she was busy with work?"**_

" _Shut your trap Ddraig!"_ Alaster responded back to the red dragon. "Oh hey Sona!" Alaster greeted his "enemy" "how's your morning been?"

"Why are you not in your uniform Alaster Haradra?" Sona sternly asked him "care to explain?"

"Uhhh, my uniform's dirty?" Alaster tried lying to her "I tripped and fell into a pool of mud on the way home so it's in the wash right now, and I don't have anything else to wear besides that pair of clothes"

"Oh really now? Sona raised an eyebrow "but shouldn't you have another pair though?"

"No I don't"

"Did you not bought your uniform here last summer?"

"Yes I did but what-"

"There was a bargain deal here in which if your total cost exceeds over 10,000 Yen then you'll receive a 50% reduction in your total cost followed by the edition of either some books or another set of uniform for free"

"...Don't know what you mean"

"You do! Don't play dumb with me Alaster Haradra! You bought everything that you needed for next year there! Specifically from me!"

"Really? I did?"

"Yes! You were there! In front of me, with your mother right beside you! I'm not forgetful!"

"Yeah well your memory must be a bust, cause I clearly don't remember that"

"Why are you lying to me?"

"No I'm not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am the fuck not"

"Are too"

Issei couldn't help but give a deadpan look as he watched from the sideline as he watch his best friend have a childish argue with Sona of all people. He's just going to get detention or punishment work again anyways after this, what's the point of him trying to defend himself? He couldn't help but sweatdrop when Alaster began adding "Colourful" additions into his dialogue.

"Your a degenerate!"

"What!? Why are suddenly calling me that-?!"

"Your the human equivalent of a Dad joke!"

"Just tell me, why are you-"

"I spit in your general direction!" **(2)**

Issei couldn't help but sigh loudly. Did he really just had to say that? And also did he really had to include a reference from one of Pyrocynical's videos in his argument?

Well either it was intentional or not this is the Alaster that he knew and grew up with.

Guess some things never change, not that he had a problem with it.

As Alaster and Sona continue to argue against one another unknowingly to Alaster, Issei was approached by Rias Gremory who began talking to Issei about something to him. If Alaster wasn't arguing with Sona he would have paid attention to Issei and Rias conversation instead of arguing about the Moon? Ok seriously, how does an argument like theirs progress to argue about other stuff? It doesn't make any sense at all.

"Just go home and wear your uniform"

"Isn't it too late for that? It's five minutes till class starts"

"But don't you have a free class right now?" Sona questioned

"Yeah but-"

"Then go home and put on your uniform" Sona sternly told him

Alaster growled as he turned around and start walking. "Bitch" he muttered under his breath

"And your getting detention for that" Sona included

"Fuck!"

* * *

 **Detention, Free Class**

"Detention in my free double class? Really, that's such a Bummer" Alaster muttered to himself, depressingly laid his head down on his arms. He was the only one in detention as of now, and watching him was none other than his Music Teacher, who was busy correcting his Grade 9 Classes' Test instead of paying attention to him, not that Alaster minded at all. He'd rather have him do his own work than have him stare at him for the duration of 80 minutes.

And also this gives him a perfect opportunity for him to play FGO whilst his teacher is distracted

" _ **Hey partner"**_

" _Oh hey Ddraig?"_ Alaster asked the Dragon _"What's up?"_

" _ **I forgot to ask ya this morning while you were talking to that Issei kid but what was he talking about everyone not remembering the chick that he dated? Sounds really important for him for some reason"**_

Alaster raised an eyebrow at this. _"You weren't paying attention?"_

" _ **No I was asleep"**_

" _Then why were you awake when we were talking with Sona?"_

" _ **Cause your scream woke me up"**_

"Hmmm, makes sense" mumbled Alaster, and he proceeded in telling Ddraig about Raynare and what had happened yesterday

" _ **The reason why no one remembers is the fact that Devils and Angels have the ability to erase their presence from humans"**_

" _Well that makes a lot of sense,"_ Alaster thought

" _ **But, what doesn't make sense is that Issei remembers her which she shouldn't. How come?"**_

" _Hmmm, maybe it's cause of my gear preventing him from forgetting?"_ Alaster suggested _"Or maybe, and this is reinforcing my theory but it's cause you were originally in Issei before my Gear tore you out"_

" _ **I suppose that I was"**_

" _Hmmm, anyways I'm just gonna roll the Gacha and see what I get"_

* * *

 **Lunch**

"And I didn't get Lanceria Pendragon, that's nice" Alaster grumbled, placing another piece of lasagna into his mouth "Just shitty 5-star Essences and that Stheno trap"

" _ **Jesus, you're still really mad about that game?"**_

"Yeah, and I don't know if it's cause my luck is bad or just this game loves trolling me that much, I just don't know anymore" Alaster sulked, placing another lasagna piece into his mouth. "And I don't even have a 5 star Servant! The only one I have is Jalter! Is there something wrong with me or something? Am I cursed?"

" _ **Don't ask me. I don't know these things alright"**_

"I know, which is why I ain't asking ya" Alaster responded. He looked up from his lunch and saw that Issei was heading towards his table at the edge of the canteen room "And just in time too"

"Hey Alaster" Issei greeted him, setting down his tray on the table, as he sat down on the opposite side of Alaster

"Hey Issei" Alaster greeted back, taking a sip from his cup of water "You must be wondering why I called ya here"

"Pretty much yeah" Issei nodded "Me, Matsuda and Motohama had plans to spy on the swimming club this lunch"

"Jesus Issei you haven't changed" Alaster sighed in despair, rubbing his forehead. "And before you start talking about the glory of breasts" He cut his friend off "This is why I called you here"

He then began explaining to Issei as to why everyone couldn't remember Yuuma apart from themselves. He made sure not to include or mention Ddraig or it's just going to be another answering session.

"Well that really explains things" Issei muttered agreeing with what Alaster had said. But then he realised something. "But wait a minute! If everyone can't remember cause of what Yuuma did, then how come Rias knows?"

"Eh!?" Alaster looked at him in surprise and shock "She knows?!"

"Yeah! She asked me about Yuuma this morning"

This raised a red flag with Alaster, cause if he remembered clearly what Ddraig told him only humans can be affected by their spell, if so then why does she even know to start with?

Funny enough it was now Alaster's turn to grab Issei by the shoulders and start shaking the crap out of him "What did she say!? Was there anything in your conversation that stood out!? How does she know, answer me Issei!"

"...I don't remember"

"You don't!? Why!?" He shook Issei even more "Answer me dammit!"

"It's because of Buchou's Oppai!" Issei confessed

"It's because of WHAT!?" Alaster nearly screamed

"It's because of Buchou's glorious Oppai! They looked so glorious and astonishing that I wanted to touch them myself!"

"Are you shitting me!? Your telling me that you were hypnotised in answering her questions by her fucking tits swinging in your face!?". Oh how much he wanted to beat the crap out of him and call him a perverted idiot but then something clicked in his mind

" _Wait a minute, if Rias remembers Yuuma then that means that she's either unaffected or she isn't human as she seems, but then hold on, if so then she has some connection in all of this; questioning Issei about what happened by playing on his weakness"_ He rolled his eyes at that known fact _"But then again, if she is connected to this then that wouldn't explain as to why she would do something as shameless as that just for answers"_

He then let go of Issei

"Issei, you are one big perverted idiot" Alaster lamented "Why did you have to turn out like this?"

"Uhhh….I'm sorry?"

"Just don't please"

* * *

 **Later…**

" _ **Now that was an eventful day"**_ Ddraig commented in amusement

"Shut it Ddraig!" Alaster cried "For my punishment, not only was I forced to wash everything in the canteen kitchen again but I had to do it with that bastard who still owes me 1,000 Yen"

" _ **10,000 Yen? How did that happen?"**_

"Well essentially I was nice back then, a bit too nice to my liking. One day he asked me some money in which I kindly gave him and expected to be paid back. Came by the following day and asked me again. This unfortunately repeated time and time again with him being even more annoying and demanding than before and it was by that I decided to isolate myself from him, which worked at times but not all the time, and because of that he owes me that amount of money"

" _ **I think you should sue him or something, get your money back"**_

"Yeah, I think I should" Alaster made a mental note to try and do that in the future if he had the chance, but then again next thing he knows the chap would obviously try and bring his friends along to just intimidate him or something, just so that he can get what he wants which is his money, like seriously just get a job if your so desperate for money like it's that simple he's eighteen for heaven's sake!

Sighing at the walking stupidity that is one Asahi Muramasa he crossed yet another traffic light before arriving at the large open Plaza that is Kuoh Shopping district. It may not be that large of a shopping district but it is decently large enough to contain some very good and high quality stores and restaurants such as Superdry and Fujiyama. Also noticeable important to add is that the district isn't exactly one large shopping plaza but a collection of said stores and restaurants in said decently large area of Kuoh. All well built, all well planned, all serving excellent services and products, well except maybe that one restaurant in the corner of the district. Place seems fishy ever since it opened to the public but that's a different story for another time

As to why Alaster is here in the first place he needed to buy ingredients for his dinner tonight before he goes back home. Making his way in the direction that the grocery store is Alaster happened to past by a Electronics store that had TVs up on display and were currently playing the news, with some people paying attention to the news.

" _In other news today a shocking yet gruesome discovery was made in Ashikaga Park, Tokyo as this morning, 12 children that were reported missing yesterday night have been found dead. Investigators have yet to identify any clues or evidence as to who killed these children or better yet were able to abduct them from their individual homes. The families of these children-"_ **(3)**

"Lord almighty!"

"Shit..."

"How could such a thing even happen!?"

"I thought crime around here had fallen recently"

"Doesn't seem so now"

These were the many questions and things that were spoken amongst the watchers and that included Alaster, well he wasn't amongst those that said those questions but he was paying extra attention to it.

"Jesus, I feel really sorry for these children's parents lost" Alaster muttered to himself, feeling really apologetic for the parents of these 12 children. "May they live the life that they never have"

" _ **Amen to that"**_

"Dude, I ain't religious"

" _ **Oh, sorry to hear"**_ Ddraig said _**"By the way this report is just too brief in my opinion"**_

"What makes you say that?" Alaster asked the Dragon

" _ **Cause this report that I came across is more descriptive than what that lady is saying right now"**_

"...I have internet access?" Alaster muttered in surprise and in realisation

" _ **Internet?"**_

"It's essentially a clusterfuck of different information combined, a huge library of useful and useless information collected and stored" Alaster explained to him "how did you even come across this feature?"

" _ **I just came across it whilst I was bored"**_ Ddraig explained merely shrugging _**"It's just located in….how do you call this?"**_ Ddraig tried describing the Main Menu to Alaster

"Hold on, allow me to assist ya" Alaster opened up the Main Menu in front of him "Guide me in where you found that Internet Browser"

" _ **Alright, it's just there at the bottom of that"**_ Ddraig pointed out _**"At the very bottom of whatever you call this"**_

"It's called a Main Menu" Alaster told him as he looked down to the very bottom of the Main Menu and couldn't help but be dismayed at the fact that there is another option in his Main Menu; **[Others]**

"Well that's new" Alaster muttered in surprised. He clicked on it and was greeted with a blue box that had only one thing contained inside it; represented by an Icon

 **[Internet]**

"I found it" Alaster pressed the icon and a window popped up in front of him, with the report that Ddraig found already loaded

"Say how did you find this?" Alaster asked the Dragon "Your still new at this aren't you?"

" _ **Yeah I am"**_ Ddraig nodded _**"And as to how I found it, there were other reports on the Main menu of the Internet which you call it"**_

Alaster put two and two together. "Oh, you mean those tabs at the bottom of the Search Engine?"

" _ **Boy, I have no idea what you just said"**_

"Oh sorry" Alaster chuckled scratching his back. "Alright, now let's see here" Alaster began reading the news report and after a good 5 minutes of reading he was finished reading the news report, and was the bigger picture of this incident.

"Alright according to the news report as the lady had said 12 children were found dead after being abducted from their homes. Now people would be wondering after hearing or listening to this would be how these twelve children were abducted in the first place"

" _ **That's a difficult question on everyone's minds at this point"**_ Ddraig said _ **"A question that no one like us would be able to answer at this time"**_

"No one like us? What do you-oh, I see what you mean now, so you believe that this incident is the work of a supernatural?"

" _ **It's highly possible, but the problem is that it could be anyone; Stray Devil, Rogue Exorcist or Angel, Youkai, Vampire-"**_

"Wait! There are vampires and Youkai too!?" Alaster whispered in shock "Oh god so there isn't just Angels and Demons living in our world. Oh christ almighty as if they weren't enough!"

" _ **Well welcome to the supernatural world, in which all things from mythology exist but you have yet to see them with your own eyes"**_

"You know what?" Alaster began, as he massaged his forehead "Let's not think about this now, and let's just go and get my ingredients before it gets too late"

" _ **Alright then"**_ Ddraig nodded _**"And speaking about supernatural we'll need to talk about the Supernatural at another time. It's Important that you know the ins and out of the Supernatural World"**_

Alaster nodded and turned around from the TV screens as he made his way to the grocery store.

* * *

 **Later...**

It didn't take long for Alaster to get what he needed from the grocery store and once acquired what he needed he made his way home. The journey home took longer since the Shopping district is a 45 min walk from where he lives, but the journey back home was manageable, and was a bit less than 45 mins due to the number of cars at night, but in the end he manage to get back home in less than 45 minutes, but not before stopping by Fujiyama and picking up something to eat. He missed eating at that place, perhaps he should visit that place again the next time he has free time, the food there is just so damn delicious.

" _ **We've arrived back at your house already, say you want me to open up the Base management menu for you?"**_

"I have Base management too?" Alaster said in surprise. Jesus this day is just full of surprises ain't it? "Like State of Decay but different?"

" _ **I don't know what State of Decay is, but yeah"**_ Ddraig confirmed _**"I also found it whilst browsing through stuff that I don't even know. What's the point really of me looking through things that I don't even know of"**_

"Curiosity intrigued the Dragon perhaps?" Alaster suggested

A second later a blue box appeared in front of Alaster and he couldn't help but whistle at the amount of information that is presented in the information box

"Damn, that's a lot of information about my home" Alaster commented scanning through it "Alright let's see what we have here…we have House Price, Costs, Condition, Occupants...hold on a second"

" _ **What is it?"**_

"It says here for Occupants that there are exactly two people here, but the only people that are currently here right now is me, and I don't believe it isn't even counting you since you're living inside my head, just who the bloody hell is this thing even counting as occupant…?" Alaster expanded the occupant button and once he did so he couldn't help but sigh loudly in annoyance at seeing the third name on the list directly below his name. His face turned sour at the occupant's name.

"Oh…"

" _ **Who is it?"**_ Ddraig asked him curiously

"...It's my mom" Alaster growled, disdain present in his voice "She's here"

" _ **Aren't you happy about it?"**_

"Not quite" Alaster answered "Just not at all". He opened the front door and entered back home

"Mom! I'm home!" Alaster declared out loud, settling his grocery bag and school bag down. A few seconds after he had said this his mother; Touka Haradra emerged from the kitchen, and to say she didn't look happy at all, earning a scowl from Alaster although he did not show and if he did he'd receive even more backlash from her

" _Jeez, I wonder what I did "wrong"_ _this time around"_ Though Alaster with a roll of his eyes.

"Alaster! Where were you!? Why aren't at home? It's already eight o'clock in the evening!" His mother shouted at him. "Do you not know the dangers of being out late at night!? We tell you this every time and yet you still don't listen"

Alaster's kept a calm face on, although his right hand twitching at an abnormally fast rate with every word she spoke says otherwise. He was trying to stay calm and yet his mother's temper wasn't helping in the slightest. Nonetheless, he managed to calm down, unintentionally gripped his right hand with his left hand as his left arm went around his back and gripped it hard.

"Mom the reason why I'm late is cause I have to go do the groceries" Alaster calmly answered showing her the grocery bag "Plus why are you getting worked up all of a sudden? It's only eight in the evening and the sun has just set, and besides" Alaster also added "I'm already seventeen, and I can look after myself out there at night" He tried telling his mom, like the many times that he tried telling similar things to his mother and his parents.

But they just had to be dense as a brick didn't they? Especially his mother, his dad is far off worst…

Nah, both were and let's keep it at that

"Only eight!?" His mother seem to screech at him, and he was so tempted himself to either rub his ear with one of his hands or just shout at his mother, cause he's someone that doesn't like being shouted at and would just shout back in response. If only his parents ever knew such a fact, which they would never will.

"Do you have any idea what you are even saying Alaster!? It's for you safety that you come home early! You wouldn't know if there would be any Loco-loco out there just waiting for you! And you can look after yourself? No you won't. What if they have a gun or knife? What then?"

" _Obviously I would pull out a Halo gun or something and beat the crap out them"_ Alaster thought in his head _"but then you wouldn't believe it anyways, even if I told you"_

"Obviously I'd run" Alaster answered "But-"

"But what if they have a gun?"

Alaster's right eye twitched "I'd fight them of course" He told his mother "It's called Self-Defence, and I've been taking classes for a while now"

He was expecting his mother to just take what he told her and be happy with it, but alas she just couldn't even take it

"But even though, you know that it's dangerous to be out at night, especially this late" His mother tried to tell him so, to which Alaster rolled his eyes. "Have you not even heard the news recently about the recent killings?"

"So your saying that I can't hang out with friends at night cause of the fact that it's not safe at night" Alaster pointed this fact out to his mother "And yes I know of the recent murders that's going on around here, but if you think logically about these murders-"

"What's there to think logically about?" Touka questioned her son's words "These are people being murdered without a care in the world!"

"Children, mother, Children" Alaster reminded her "The murders are related to children-"

"Are you even listening to me?"

Alaster's right eye twitched again in annoyance "But are you even listening to me, mother!? You didn't even let me finish my explanation!"

"What's there to explain? That this killer would avoid you just because he's going around targeting children and not you!? That's not logic, it's complete stupidity!"

"It wouldn't be stupidity in your mind if you just let me finish explaining as to why!" Now Alaster is beginning to have enough "but no! You just didn't let me explain! You never do! Everytime I try explaining something to you, you just have to speak over me!"

"Cause your not thinking about-!"

"Your the one that's not thinking straight! And your the one that refuses to hear what your son has to say about it!"

"What's even there to talk about?! Tell me Alaster!"

"It doesn't even matter anymore!" Alaster retorted "Cause you'd just open that gob of yours anyways without me even finishing"

"What did you say!?" Touka screeched, prompting him in actually letting go of his right hand and scratch the inside of his left ear "Your really disrespectful to your parents now, you know that!?"

"And you are so ignorant if you wouldn't even listen to your son's own words, dense cause you couldn't even use your head to think about any situation and a baboon cause you act like one!"

"That's it! Alaster Haradra! Go to your room! Your not having any dinner tonight! You'll stay in your room until you learn your lesson!"

"Fine if your going to be like that!" Alaster yelled, making his way up the stairs but not before dumping the grocery bag down the stairs "And here's your groceries! Go cook your own food! I already eaten my dinner before I came home for starters!" with that he stormed up to his room, ignoring the screaming that is from his mother

" _ **...What was that back there?"**_ Ddraig finally spoke

"That...was my mother" Alaster simply answered. He threw his bag into the corner of his room "And because of her and Dad, this is why I would always hate going home even if any of them were here to begin with, like I just despise them, and just can't help but keep hating them each day for their actions" He reached his bed and fell face flat onto his mattress

" _ **...You want to talk about it?"**_

His only response was a loud sigh from the teen as he laid on his bed.

"What's the point in doing that!? It's not going to go away no matter how many times I dream or talk about it"

" _ **Well it's better than sulking about it"**_ Ddraig answered _**"Besides, It's a good way of releasing tension and stress. From what I've gathered from you already you despise your parents"**_

"Yeah, I despise them" Alaster began talking "Like I told you, it's the way that they treat me and act as parents is what I hate them for"

" _ **So you still love them, despite hating them that much?"**_

"...Maybe, I don't know, my feelings for them are just a cluster fobic mess of emotions and thoughts" Alaster confessed "I used to love them, as any child should, but that changed after I turned 10, it was then that I got a glimpse of who my parents are as people. I don't want to describe them too much cause my description of them is so damn long but let's just say that they expect way too much out of me"

" _ **Expect too much? Jesus do they not know of limitations at all or something?"**_

"That's what I keep trying to tell them, but unfortunately they don't listen at all" Alaster sighed loudly to calm himself down

" _ **Hmmm, have you ever tried talking to them about their ways?"**_

"Useless" Alaster simply answered "Simply useless, and if this continues" Alaster also added "I might just do the only logical thing and just run away from home, but the problem is how I am going to support myself. Like I can't just go to Issei's or Paul's house, their parents know my parents for christ sakes!"

" _ **No doubt they would sell you out back to your parents"**_ Ddraig concluded.

"No they wouldn't" Alaster shook his head "I know them well enough too to know that they would not"

" _ **Then why not stay with any of them?"**_

"Proximity. My proximity between me and my parents should be a fucking city, hell a nation if it has to be"

" _ **Dan, you must really not like your parents to want to be as far away from them as possible"**_

"Not really not like, despise is the correct word" Alaster reminded him "and enough talk about my parents, this'll but give me more white hairs for me. I can already feel more of my black hair turning white, just from the mentioning of my parents"

" _ **Alright then"**_

"Also, there's another reason as to why I don't like them"

" _ **And what's that?"**_ Ddraig asked him

"It's because of them not allowing me to be who I want to be in life" He told him. "I've always wanted to be a Game Designer you see; someone who creates games for a living. My love for games started when I first played Final Fantasy X. it was my first childhood game at the time. At first I just merely played it cause there was nothing else to do on those after school hours; an escape from the boring life that is my parent's work as you can say, but then I started playing other games; Dawn of War Soulstorm, Medal of Honour, Battlefront III, the old one before the screwed up version that is EA's Battlefront, it was by these games and many more in the future that sparked my interest and love or video games; the sense of accomplishment, the Characters, the Lore, the action, the mechanics! All of these which only fueled my love for games in general, and that is when I swore that I would become the greatest Game Designer that there is! Or a fairly good one if I can't reach that part, but still I wanted to be the best of Game Designers"

" _ **That's a very ambitious Dream of yours"**_ Ddraig couldn't help to comment. Alaster cracked a grin

"Yeah I was ambitious with m dream back then, but I am still ambitious about it today, although I toned it down a bit. Anyways, as the years went by I would play more and more games, whilst at the same time would become more knowledgeable in the ins and out of games; what makes a game tick, what mechanics are there, how did it work, why was it successful in the first place? I ask myself these questions as I previewed and played each game; Final Fantasy 7 was so successful because of its Characters, Devil May Cry as a whole, except that retarded remake, was successful in its creation also because of its Characters. Black ops I was considered the best because of it's storyline, and so was Modern Warfare 2, and many more with many other games. However over the years I'm beginning to notice that there are now less and less of good games out there. Destiny 2 and Battlefront would have been good, if not for EA, No Man's Sky had a lying son of a bitch as its creator and Assassin's Creed, oh my god what has the series become after AC3. And the I swore to myself that when i do become a game Designer that I would somehow fix these games and make them great again!"

It was then that the lights in his room began to turn themselves on and off on their own

" **...so that's what this button does"**

" _...WHERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"_ Alaster screamed in his mind at the Dragon "Da fuck were you even doing all this time!?"

" **I was just testing these buttons here that are apart of that base management thing that you have. I was curious"**

"I have functions for house management?" Alaster questioned before he realised what he said "Wait, why am I occupied with that question!? Me real question is were you even paying attention at all to me!?"

" _ **I was"**_ Ddraig nodded _**"You said that you wanted to be the best Game Designer that there is"**_

"Yeah!?"

" _ **Even though I don't know what a Game Designer is"**_

"...I explained to you what a Game Designer is..."

" _ **Uhhhh, sorry?"**_

Alaster heavily sighed "Just...nevermind"

" _ **Alright"**_ Ddraig nodded _**"So what you want to do then? You can't go downstairs unless you'd get shouted at by your mother again"**_

"True" Alaster nodded "which is why I'm going to ESO and level up my NightBlade Profile" Alaster told him "As well as eat my Chicken Curry Katsu that I got from Fujiyama. Say if you want I can also teach you the ins and out of my Gear"

" _ **Sure. I wouldn't mind at all"**_

* * *

 **Next day**

The next day was a day Alaster was thankful to be. Why you ask? Cause it is a Saturday of course! And this gives Alaster a great opportunity to play more of his favourite games at home…

If, his mother wasn't at home to begin with, that woman is so damn strict with his time on the Pc or Ps4, and so alaster decided to go out on a walk under the calm serene sky.

"Lovely day isn't it?" Alaster asked ddraig looking up to the blue sky

" _ **Sure is"**_ Ddraig agreed with him _**"Haven't seen skies that calm in a long time"**_

"Really?" Alaster asked curiously "How long we talking here?"

" _ **Close to 200 Years, since the last time I saw skies such as this"**_

"Damn now that's long" Alaster commented "Well not to worry! Kuoh has some of the best weather around, you'll see plenty of blue skies here alright"

Alaster took a left turn onto the next street…

Only to accidentally walk into someone, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground hard.

"...Ow…" Alaster groaned, clutching his head in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry mister!" The person whom he impacted with apologised. She attempted to help Alaster up, but unfortunately she stepped on one of her shoelaces by accident, causing her to fall on top of him…

With her breasts pressed against his face

Alaster face lit up red, and in a panicked state he quickly tried to get her off him, but only adding more fuel to the fire and how you ask? Why by pressing both of his hands against her breasts as he pushed her up. His actions only caused himself to panic even more.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry!" Alaster panicked, quickly apologising "Please don't hit me for touching your breasts by accident! Please don't! It would only give Paul more shit to torment me with if he ever finds out! Please I beg of you don't!"

Alaster shielded himself with both of his arms, whilst also closing his eyes too. He was expecting a flurry of punches to his arms as of now, but those punches never came. Confused, Alaster slowly lowered his arms and opening an eye he was surprised that the woman that he saved didn't do anything to hurt him in anyway for what he did.

" _Well...perhaps I'm not gonna get hurt by a woman after all"_ Alaster thought.

" _ **Sissy"**_

" _Shut it you overgrown lizard!"_ Alaster retorted before quickly returning his attention to the woman in front of him. He couldn't help but admire the beauty that stood in front of him. With pink eyes and black hair, she stood at a height nearly up to his forehead, but he beats the woman by a few inches, although this little bit made him question himself about his height in general.

" _Am I really that short?"_ Alaster wondered comparing his height and the girl's height _"i don't even know if I'm shrinking or something"_

" _ **Don't ask me, I'm no expert"**_

" _I wasn't asking you Ddraig"_

" _ **I know, which is why I wanted to get that out of the way"**_

Alaster sighe before returning his attention to the woman in front of him.

"Y-yes?" Alaster responded "C-can I help you, no wait! Aren't you going to hit me for molesting you?" He asked the woman to which she shook her head and flashed him a smile

"It's no biggie!" beamed the woman, shrugging, still flashing tha smile at him "I wasn't even paying attention as well"

" _Oh! Thank god I ain't getting slapped today"_ Alaster breathed a sigh of relief

"Also to be honest that felt kinda nice to be honest" she also added

"Yeah...wait what..."

" _ **What did she just say!?"**_

"Oh by the way nice weather today isn't it?"

Alaster just stood there dumbfounded unsure of how to even comprehend the woman's previous statement, looking at the woman, heck even Ddraig having a hard time comprehending what she just said.

"Uhh...yeah, nice weather today" Alaster responded, making the woman smile even more

"It's nice talking to you but I have somewhere to be! Nice talking to you mister!" before Alaster could even say anything the woman ran passed him and turned right into the street that he was previously in, leaving him to stand in the street alone, still dumbfounded at the events that had transpired

"...I don't know what the bloody hell happened"

" _ **Me too, let's not talk about this"**_

"Agreed" Alaster affirmed "Anyways might as well keep going to Gamer's World. Don't want to miss the Yugioh tournament"

* * *

 **END**

 **1) A Reference to Bakunawa; a Dragon from Filipino Mythology who is mainly thought to be the one behind the causes of eclipses.**

 **2) Simple explanation. I watch too much Pyrocynical.**

 **3) My life in a nutshell**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry it took so long to bring this Chapter out, as you can see it's nearly 10k Words, taking that long to write it and the fact that I was really busy looking for a place to work and it was a struggle to find a place to work, especially when the shops that you would love to work in e.g Games Workshop and Game stop are all overstaffed. You know whats more of a struggle? Making a CV, and it was a pain in the ass like I don't know where to start with making one.**

 **Welp, guess I'll just go and make Anime Art Calendars or something. Charge you folks 10 Euro just for one, although I have no idea where to sell any of them to start with. Or maybe make Props with the 3D Printer of a Clubhouse that I'm apart of. Very nice and social people there. But like I said, I have no idea where to sell them online.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this Chapter, and happy Summer Holidays, everyone!**


	6. Oh Boy, Another one

**Review Answers**

 **Blazing Heart Frigid Soul:** Oml your right XD. Don't worry by the time you've read this I have already changed it. And nope it's not Tokyo Ghoul, it's something else entirely which will be revealed in the coming chapters. You can call it a Ghoul. I'll call it a Demon. Also an Omake doesn't sound that bad of an idea XD.

 **TranslatorPS:** I live in Ireland, hence why I know about Eirtakon, Spars, Gamers World, Chicken Rolls etc around here. Are you from Ireland too? :D

 **Indecisive-san:** *Thumbs up*

 **Lordcarroty:** Thanks! Oh and the woman's identity? That's for you to find out in the coming chapters ;)

 **Rangle:** I have to disagree on that notion my friend. For here with Alaster, all games are fun and enjoyable.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD. It belongs to its respective owner

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 - Oh Great, Another one...**_

* * *

 **Two days later, Instance #1 - Tamriel**

 **Location: Nestmother's Den, (7.45am, Real World)**

Alaster duck down just in time to avoid a **Strike** from an abnormally large _Giant Snake;_ a type of reptilian serpentine creature that exists in Tamriel. As of right now, Alaster is currently undergoing a boss raid in his first Instance of Tamriel, and as for the current status of his situation with the boss of the location that he had chosen for today, it's looking to be difficult.

No difficult than groping some girl's perfectly shaped tits on a Saturday morning…

Speaking of said girl with perfectly shaped tits is getting complimented by a random girl in pink a good thing or a bad thing...?

He'll never know the answer to that question, and he doesn't think that his question would ever be answered.

Anyways, as much as he loves playing his games, he also very much would like to live long too, otherwise how else would he enjoy his games anyways? But as well as new Gear and Experience points for his Profiles, it's also another way for him to train himself by combating against Tamriel's many enemies, with one group of them being the _**World Bosses;**_ powerful and unique bosses located in different parts of Tamriel for Alaster to face and defeat and once defeated he would be rewarded with some new Gear along with some achievement unlocks.

Alaster didn't have to worry about spending too much time within his Instances as time here runs very cliche, differently to that of the outside world. An hour in this world is like a minute for Alaster, and because of it he really took advantage of this when it came to his daily grinds and level progressions.

Which has now lead him to this particular scene of him trying to slay the boss of this area. The world boss that he is hunting right now is known as the _Nest Mother_ ; a more powerful and unique version of the Giant Snakes that he is also facing. With her for some reason are two Giant Snakes which he has no idea why they were here with the boss. Normally it's only the boss itself that's present…

Thinking for another on that, but right now, he'll need to worry about slaying them first of all

Easier said than done right?

No, it's not that simple really…

Especially when your entire squad dies and your the only one left.

" _ **Behind you"**_

Using a large rock as a springboard Alaster launched himself up into the air, just in time to narrowly avoid the closing jaws of the Den Mother destroying the rock that he had used as a springboard in the process. Landing on its back Alaster made a beeline towards the end of the large snake's tail before jumping off and headed to cover

" _Thanks Ddraig!"_ Alaster thanked the Red Dragon in his head _"I would have been lunch there!"_

" _ **Your welcome"**_ Ddraig answered back _**"Anyways, I want to talk about your fighting style for a second"**_

His words made Alaster nearly lose his footing as he continued to be chased by another Giant Snake

"Of all times you choose this moment in which my life is endangered to talk about shit like that!?" Alaster nearly screamed in disbelief, twirling around to face the Serpent and coating his right hand in flames he delivered a **Searing Strike** into the snake's face, making it recoil back as it hissed in pain and also left a burnt claw mark on its face.

 **[Giant Snake #1]**

 **HP: 6,000 - 410 = 5,590**

 ***Burn: 1080 hp loss after 8.5 secs***

"Ugh! Just say what you have to say now or something!" Alaster barked, narrowly dodging another attempt at his life "Otherwise are you trying to get me killed with what you just said to me!?"

" _ **...I was going to say that your fighting style is...sloppy as I can say"**_

"Sloppy!?" Alaster launched a powerful version of a **Fiery Breath** at another Giant Snake that tried to sneak up on him. The attack tore through the serpent's skin, carving a gaping hole through its body as it collapsed down dead

 **[Giant Snake #2]**

 **HP: 410 - 500 = 0**

One down, one more to go and then it's the Den Mother herself.

"How am I sloppy!? Please explain why to me!"

" _ **Have you ever trained yourself to fight in your entire life?"**_ Ddraig asked him

Alaster paused midway in his casting "Well now that you mention it, I never really taught myself how to fight besides self-defence classes…" he murmured, moving his head to the side in order to dodge some green projectile with a weird smell to it.

" _ **And that's the reason why I called your fighting style sloppy. Now don't get me wrong, you're perfectly fine at range but when your up close and personal taking the fight to the enemy, I can't help but notice some sloppy moves and openings on your part"**_

"I see…" Alaster nodded, casting an ability called **Igneous Shield** that absorbed the attack of the other Giant Snake. He used this as an opportunity for him to continue running whilst the other Snake was distracted with the barrier. "So...you're going to like train me or something?"

" _ **Do I look like I'd be able to train you given my current state?"**_ questioned Ddraig _**"I'm trapped in you for crying out loud!"**_

"Whoops, sorry" Alaster simply answered with a deadpan expression "For a second there I thought you were going to say something about you found like a training simulator feature in my Gear and that you were going to tell me about it"

" _ **I would have told you if I knew you had it!"**_

"But how would you know is the question?"

" _ **I would come across it alright!"**_

"But how would you know where to look though?"

" _ **I was merely typing any buttons that I can find!"**_ Ddraig shouted back _**"But still! Your fighting style is sloppy and has plenty of openings to it-!"**_

"Wait! Are we going to ignore the fact that you were pushing buttons without my knowledge at all?" Without looking he slammed his staff down, casting down **Elemental Rage** upon a poor Giant Snake, just as it was going to eat him. The Snake was instantly electrocuted to death by the storm summoned by the spell.

" _ **Well I was trying to help"**_ Ddraig mumbled

Alaster sighed "Just don't go around pushing stuff until we know what they even do alright?"

He sidestepped to the side to avoid a rather nasty looking stream of Poison that was launched at him by the Den Mother.

Ddraig nodded _**"Alright then"**_

"Thank you Ddraig" Alaster thanked the dragon before launching another **Searing Strike** at the Boss but ended up missing his mark "It would be terrible if you had pushed a button that would have killed me or something". Alaster quickly ran into nearby cover just in time to avoid another lunging **Strike** from the Giant Serpent. Hearing hissing from his right, he quickly made the quick decision of jumping out of his cover before it was destroyed by the Boss.

" _ **Partner, your kinda dragging this fight on for a while now…"**_ Ddraig pointed out, causing Alaster to roll his eyes.

"Yeah why you think I'm dragging this fight on for!?" Alaster shouted out "No NPC party members cause they all died within the first 5 minutes that this fight has started, I acted all arrogant thinking that I can take them on with the greatest of ease and now I'm running for my life now!"

" _ **Well at least you were able to take out two of them in the process"**_ Ddraig also pointed out

"True, but multitasking can be a bitch sometimes" Alaster answered. He jumped up into the air only to be launched into a nearby cavern wall by a tail whip from the Nest Mother.

 **[Alaster]**

 **HP: 6,500 - 335 - 125 = 6,040**

"...Owww…" Alaster could only say in pain before he fell onto the stone floor.

" _ **And you got yourself hit"**_ Ddraig pointed out _**"Good job there man"**_

"Shut up!" Alaster growled, getting off from the ground "Your statement did not help me at all!"

" _ **Sorry…"**_ Ddraig murmured

"This isn't really going to cut it" Alaster muttered, glaring daggers at the Den Mother as it positioned itself back at where he first found it.

"The bitch has way more health than the other Giant Snakes!" To prove his point Alaster brought up the information box for the Nest Mother, showing her stats to him, and sure enough she has way more health than a typical Giant Snake

 **[Nest Mother]**

 **HP: 12,350**

"And depending on her attacks, her damage output varies, but has a base damage of 400, and not only that but she's damn fast for a Giant Snake of her size!"

" _ **Any ideas?"**_ Ddraig asked him

"Do you!?" Alaster nearly shouted back, dodging a stream of poison. Ddraig thought for ideas that might help Alaster defeat his opponent, before one idea came into mind although he wasn't sure if it would even work.

" _ **Say…can you combine profiles?"**_ Ddraig asked him

"...I….never tried that before" Alaster said slowly "Or even considered the option or possibility, why do you ask?"

" _ **I was thinking of combining Boosted Gear with your Dragon Knight Profile"**_ Ddraig explained to him _**"If it's even possibly for Boosted Gear to be compatible with your profiles then you'd be able to turn this around"**_

"Well there's only one way to find out!" Alaster skidded to a halt and quickly slammed his staff onto the ground.

 **Igneous Shield!**

The ground cracked up as a roughly shaped shield made of a combination of different igneous rocks; granite, andesite, dacite etc, erupted from the ground in front of Alaster just in time as the elemental-made barrier protected him from the Serpent's Jaws. Alaster took this as an opportunity for him to open a bottle of healing potion and began drinking it's contents. Thanks to **Igneous Shield** Alaster also gained the effects of **Major Mending;** which increases his healing by 25% for 2.5 seconds, a fact that Alaster took advantage off just by drinking the health potion.

" _ **That Shield won't hold"**_ Ddraig pointed out, watching from within Alaster's mind as the Nest Mother began relentlessly attack the barrier and with each attack the rock barrier began to fall piece by piece. With it distracted by the Barrier, Alaster took this as an opportunity for him to raise his right arm out

 **Install: Boosted Gear!**

The second his words left his mouth his right hand suddenly glowed a crimson red before dying down to reveal a large green jewel in the center of his Daedric style bracer. From within his mind Ddraig blinked in surprise at the unexpected change that Boosted Gear had gone

"Huh, so this is the Boosted Gear" Alaster muttered, eyebrow raised as he inspected his new Gear with surprise. To be honest, he was expecting Boosted Gear to be something else, like a suit of armour or a gauntlet something…

But a glowing jewel? Really?

" _ **This is unexpected, really"**_ Ddraig commented

"What do you mean?" Alaster asked him "Are you saying that this isn't Boosted Gear or something?"

" _ **Well no"**_ Ddraig shook his head _**"What I meant is that there should be a Gauntlet on your arm, but instead we have the jewel on your bracers instead"**_

Alaster hummed in thought, trying to come up with a logical explanation for the sudden change of Boosted Gear…

Or is it?

"I don't think it changed" Alaster spoke "But rather it merged with my profile"

" _ **How can you tell?"**_

"I can't, I'm just speculating" Alaster replied "That's my hypothesis on the sudden change of Boosted Gear"

The beeping noise of a notification brought Alaster out of his conversation with Ddraig. Looking down, he was greeted with a blue box with some important information in it it seems.

 **[Active Skill - Boost]**

 **\- Double your Physical and Magical Power every 10 seconds**

 **\- Boost Cap: 6 (Lvl 1). Boost cap increased every level**

"Double Physical and Magical Power?" Alaster tilt his head in confusion "Like, double the atk strength of my Physical and Magical abilities? That's the concept of your power Ddraig?"

" _ **Yes"**_ Ddraig nodded _**"I'm able to double my possessor's Physical and Magical Power every 10 seconds, although that boost cap was never there to begin with"**_

"And if my maths are correct…" Alaster muttered, his mind currently doing the math before his eyes widen in shock and disbelief "Then the damage output goes way beyond the max damage output of this game! That's not balanced at all!"

" _ **Oh whatever do you mean~?"**_ Ddraig asked with a smug grin ticking Alaster off

"Don't act so smug about it! Wait a minute! Why are you even acting smug about it!" Alaster exclaimed "Your Gear could easily, if left to amplify itself, or into anything with Physical or Magical could literally, if possibly, decimate people! No wonder why your counted as the 13 Longinus! Your just broken!"

" _ **Am I now?"**_ Ddraig raised an eyebrow _**"I have a cap on how many times I can Boost"**_

"Boost cap or not! It's still overpowered! There are so many scenarios that I am thinking right now that can proves that your ability is broken as fuck!"

 ***Crack!***

The sound of cracking was all that is needed to snap him out of his state of shock and disbelief as he shifted his attention back to the current problem at hand, which is the Nest Mother herself breaking through his barrier.

" _ **It doesn't matter if my power's broken or what! Stop fussing around and use it already!"**_

"Stop bitching you say!" Alaster yelled, an annoyed expression along with a tick mark appeared on his face "You want me to stop bitching!? Fine! I'll fucking stop bitching alright, and I'll use your fucking gear to send this serpentine hoe flying!"

He raised his right arm up

"So what I do? Just chant the fucking word or something!?"

" _ **That's my job! Why you think I'm even here in the first place?"**_ Ddraig shot back at Alaster. A second later, the green jewel located on the gauntlet began to shine brightly

 **[Boost!]**

In an instant he could feel it. His physical and magical strength or power as he would better describe it being raised significantly, possibly more than his normal strength. Is there a way for him to know how much his power has doubled? Maybe there is a window that lets you see it.

" _ **There you go! Now go on and try a spell before-!"**_

Before Ddraig could finish talking to Issei, the Igneous barrier that had kept the snake from Alaster for so long finally shattered in a shower of various sized rocks no larger than a melon. The Nest Mother hissed, as it made a sudden beeline towards Alaster just as he was about to prepare to cast a spell.

"Too late for that shit Ddraig!"

Alaster broke off into a run, as the Nest Mother gives chase right behind him. Whilst running, he took a quick glance behind him only to see that the Nest Mother was getting closer to him, something that he does not like at all.

" _Shit!"_ Alaster cursed in his mind _"At this rate she'll catch up for sure! Damn either she's faster than a regular Giant Snake or if its because this armour's slowing me down or something? Either way, I need to go faster! Might as well change into my other class"_

 **ESO: Class Change: NightBlade!**

His body, with the exception of his right arm was covered in white light as his Dragon Knight armor disappeared and in its place a set of Dark Red Daedric Style Armour appeared. With the Silks of the Sun armor gone and replaced with that of the Night Terror armor set, Alaster could feel himself running faster than he was before, the weight of his previous armor no longer bogging him down.

He quickly glanced behind him, only to grit his teeth in annoyance as the distance between him and the Nest Mother hasn't changed much. It seems that the Nest Mother is able to keep up with him.

 **[Boost!]**

Alaster blinked as he heard Ddraig say that word again. Hold on a second... just how many times was Boost even used? He could literally feel the build up of energy in him.

"Ddraig, how many times had you use Boost on me?" Alaster asked him out of curiosity.

" _ **I'd say about six times already, as the cap had told me"**_ Ddraig answered, making Alaster eyes bulge in shock _**"Sorry, should I have stopped?"**_

"...That's just disgusting" Alaster could only say to Ddraig, his mind already having calculated the total damage output of whatever next attack that he will use. "The Nest Mother is basically donso cause there's no saving it now"

" _ **Well I said sorry"**_ Ddraig sarcastically apologize _**"It's not my fault that I am an overpowered being"**_

"Yeah, yeah I'll use it right now at least" Alaster responded. Summoning his Maelstrom Bow from his Inventory, he stopped and turning around to face the Nest Mother, drew back the bowstring as he prepared to fire an arrow at the serpent. When the serpent decided to opened its mouth was the exact moment that Alaster fired his shot.

 **Magnum Shot!**

Alaster let go of the bowstring and released the arrow, sending it flying towards the Nest Mother. The arrow flew into the open mouth of the Snake, travelled down its trachea without any resistance before making contact with the walls of its trachea just near its heart, thus triggering the arrow to explode.

 **HP: 12,350 - 622 × 2 (6) = - 27,458**

The explosion blew up the Nest Mother from the inside, instantly killing the boss, as its remains and blood were sent flying all over the cavern, with even some of it landing all over Alaster.

"...Disgusting" Alaster muttered in disgust "Truly disgusting"

" _ **Not my fault that my abilities can do this kind of thing to your own abilities"**_

"Not your own fault?" Alaster raised an eyebrow, giving Ddraig an _"Are you fucking kidding me look"._ "Not your fault when the concept of your powers is to double your physical and magical power, thus overpowering your opponents? That's not fair to anyone at all"

" _ **Look Partner, I understand your frustration, but I doubt that your opponents would even play fair to begin with. No one does"**_

Alaster sighed. "True" he nodded. Walking to the remains of what was once the Nest Mother, he looked around before his eyes settled upon a staff located in the middle of a puddle of blood.

" _ **I suppose that is your Level reward or something like that?"**_

"Yep" Alaster confirmed. Picking up the staff he took out a cloth from his inventory and began wiping the blood off from the staff

 **[Item Acquired]**

 **Elegant Serpent's Flame**

"And that is also my XP gain and stuff" Alaster also added when his XP bar for both his profile and his Status appeared in front of him

 **Profile: (Lvl 36): 45% 47%**

 **Status: (Lvl 13): 12% 13%**

"And I suppose that'll wrap up today's exercise, for now"

" _ **For now? Don't tell me you're gonna do it again? Which would only end up with you repeating what happened here again"**_

"I'm not going to repeat my mistake again, Ddraig" Alaster told the Dragon "I'll be sure to look after my NPC companions next time"

" _ **Right…"**_ Ddraig drawled _**"And you said that you didn't need their help"**_

"Shush" was Alaster only reply to Ddraig's statement before he disappeared from the Instance entirely.

 **Gamer's World, 4.45pm, After school**

Locatedeast of Kuoh's Shopping District, a good five minute walk from it was the store known as Gamer's World. A small shop with a large back room that sells a whole load of board and tabletop games from Warhammer 40k to Yugioh and Magic: The Gathering, it was in Alaster's mind the perfect place to hang out with friends on a Saturday, because of the many people that come there for the tournament but since today is Thursday and it is after school hours there wasn't that much people present within the store, which is why as highlighted, Saturday is a much better day to go to Gamer's World.

It's also the perfect place to meet new people, and ever since Alaster first visited the store he had been meeting new people; many of them nice and friendly people, including Paul who he met Five weeks after he first visited the store seven years ago. With this friendly atmosphere it just makes it the perfect place to meet other people who share the same interests and hobbies as them both.

And also a nice place to go after school, but not all the time, every two or three days after school when given the chance.

"Goddamnit!" Alaster cursed slamming his entire hand (As in his cards in hand) onto the table. His actions made Paul, who was his opponent for the day laugh in amusement "Stop banishing my monsters!"

"Sorry man! I just can't help it!" Paul laughed, wiping a tear from his eye "This deck was made to kill Pendulums"

"Yeah, and it's cancer to start with" stated one of the few Yugioh players watching the match. Murmurs of agreement were heard around the table followed by some jokes passed around and some bit of crack from the people.

" _And not only that, but I failed my Quest altogether"_ Alaster grumbled in his mind staring at the hovering blue box that had the words " **Quest Failed"** in bold red. His Daily Quest mission was to defeat Paul in a duel and instead of winning he lost altogether, and thus he failed the Quest. Alaster sighed as he began reorganising his deck "Well congrats to ya you won"

"Awh, don't be sad!" Paul, still cheery from his victory yet again, patted his friend's shoulder "Maybe next time you'll win"

"Whatever cheat" Alaster grumbled

"How is that cheating?"

"I don't know" Alaster still grumbled, finally finished organising his deck "You figure it out or something"

Paul smirked "Salty"

"Shut it, I'm not salty"

"Even though you haven't got into the Qualifiers?"

"Shut it!" Alaster growled before calming himself. "Speaking of Qualifiers, how's Thang doing at the Qualifiers?" Alaster asked Paul "I'm getting my phone upgraded right now so I couldn't access my texts or any messages from him in the group chat"

"Oh yeah" Paul remembered Alaster's situation with his phone "Thang recently arrived at Kyoto and is currently setting his stuff at his hotel"

"The Qualifiers are in Kyoto this year?" Alaster blinked in surprise "I thought they were in Tokyo?"

"They decided to change things around" Paul answered "You only just realised that?"

"Yep"

Paul shook his head "Where have you been all this time"

"Hey! At least I wasn't living under a rock or something!" Alaster retorted back with a frown

"Still salty" Asked Paul with a smug grin

"...Shut up" Alaster sighed, shaking his head with a small smile on his face. Putting his stuff into his bag he got up from his seat "I'm just going to have a look at some stuff in the front of the store, be right back"

Paul gave Alaster a thumbs up, signalling that he understood before turning around to talk to Charlotte about her Sky Striker Deck and provide her with some tips on how to utilise the deck. Alaster made his way to the front of the shop where there were other yugioh players; who were either playing friendly matches of their own, and some customers who were looking through items of their interest.

Alaster scanned each and everyone of them, well not because that they were attractive or anything, it was because of the symbols that floated above their heads, which shows that he could interact with them for a Quest; mainly represented by a large question mark and depending on the colour of the symbol shows what type of Quest is it. Example, since mainly all of them are Blue, it shows that these are Missions; a type of new Quest that was added in with the recent patch. **(3)**

Seeing as though there are a lot of options for Alaster to choose for a Daily Quest, which he'll have to pick one later after the fourth round, Alaster made his way to the corner of the shop; where the Yugioh stuff was located at and began browsing through the items on display there.

" _ **That's a lot of friends that you have"**_ Ddraig commented, getting Alaster's attention. Alaster merely scoffed

" _Not everyone here is a friend of mine,"_ Alaster told him _"They're all mostly just game lovers and hobbyists, acquaintances as you can describe them as, nothing more, nothing less"_

" _ **Does that mean that Paul is also an acquaintance of yours?"**_ Ddraig questioned prompting Alaster to shake his head

" _No, he's a legitimate friend of mine one of the very few childhood friends that I have made during my childhood. My other childhood friend is Issei, who you have already seen. Another friend of mine is Thang, but we have more of a long distance friendship, the chap barely visits us, he lives in Tokyo by the way, which is a long distance away from Kuoh. Kiryuu….is just borderline perverted, well she doesn't show or act out like one in public which is such a thank god full sign, but then again she's a pervert nonetheless; since she has a strange hobby of "measuring" the male students. Alaster shivered at the thought of that. Also to note that both Kiryuu and Issei, unfortunately, know each other but due to conflicting ideals they don't really much even talk to each other…"_

Alaster's eyes widen in those two ever found common ground…

" _Not even the Beast of Revelations himself could stop such a simple act"_ Alaster thought in his mind. Overthinking it as he is with what he said, he highly doubt that said creature has the capacity to deal with something like those two.

He only has four friends, which is concerning in Alaster's opinion, but what's even more concerning was the fact that half of his circle of friends are all perverted individuals.

Oh the irony… If that's how you call it

" _ **That makes four friends"**_

" _Yes, but it's concerning in my opinion, don't know why but everyone that I know off have like more than eight, while I only have four people I can call friends"_

" _ **I'd say it doesn't really matter if you have few friends. Having few friends has an advantage actually"**_

" _And the advantages are?"_

" _ **Having few friends mean a better range, as you can say, of people to rely on, few friends mean a much smaller range of views and differences, who you can associate with easily, and so much more"**_

" _And let me guess, you know of this because of past experiences?"_

" _ **Nope, from watching my past possessor's past experiences"**_ Ddraig answered _**"It doesn't really matter if you don't have that many friends at all. What matters the most that you have people that you can rely on, who you can trust your thoughts and secrets with, and who you can associate well with"**_

" _True"_ Alaster nodded _"I'd say your right about that"_

With that Alaster, after browsing the shelves for anything interesting decided to head back inside to the back room in order to continue his duel with Paul. However, on the way back he caught a glimpse of someone "looking" through the Warhammer Age of Sigmar section nearby.

A certain pretty boy of Kuoh Academy

He said _looking_ with the biggest quotation marks possibly cause said person had a disinterested look on him, and he may look like he was interested but Alaster knew otherwise because he can pretty much tell the difference an interested look from a disinterested one. You can thank Asahi Muramasa for that.

Alaster narrowed his eyes, although not a bit too much or else it would look obvious to anyone, not because said pretty boy was here, which a part of him was surprised about but rather it was the symbol that was floating over his head that got him staring at him

There were three question marks hovering over his head

" _ **What is it, partner?"**_ Ddraig asked him, noticing the look on his partner's face

" _...It's Yuuto"_ Alaster simply said to the dragon. By the time he had said this, he was already sitting back down at his usual place. His friend Paul was somewhere else right now making some trading deals with someone for some desired (and in Alaster's mind; highly annoying) F.A stuff. **(1)**

" _ **Is he a friend of yours?"**_ Ddraig asked him to which Alaster shook his head

" _No, I just see him around school"_ Alaster answered, shuffling his deck _"Acting as our local pretty boy is what he does best"_

" _ **Quite Insulting"**_ Ddraig commented

" _Yeah...maybe it cause he attracts all the girl's attention, damn I'm acting salty today"_ Alaster realised _"But anyways it's not that I'm salty about him, it's the symbol thats floating over his name" He pointed out, making Ddraig take a closer at the symbol over the boy's name_

" _ **Oh yeah I've noticed. How come it's like not like the other ones that we've seen?"**_

" _You haven't seen that one cause it only appears in a selected few"_ Alaster explained

" _ **And that is?"**_

" _Supernatural"_

" _ **Hold on"**_ Ddraig said _**"You're telling me that this Gear can tell who's a Devil or Fallen?"**_

" _Not really"_ Alaster shook his head. _"But I have a theory that this Gear can't properly identify supernaturals from humans"_

" _ **How can you tell?"**_

" _I don't really know to be honest"_ Alaster responded with a shrug _"Maybe because the incomplete nature of my Gear"_

" _ **Highly possible"**_

" _Humph, but still why am I getting agitated over some pretty boy's appearance in this place?"_ Alaster shrugged, as he draw his first five cards for his next duel with Paul _"Besides It's not like as if I'm being followed or being watched or anything like that. Being watched by some pretty boy does not suit with me not one bit"_

Unknowingly to him, Alaster didn't know how true his presumption is.

* * *

 **Later on…**

After spending nearly five hours in Gamer's World dueling, trading and chatting, Alaster decided to call it a day. Saying goodbye to Paul, who decided to remain there for another hour, Alaster began heading home before it reaches eight o'clock, otherwise his mother would berate and shout at him again for being out too late.

Not wasting any time, he made a beeline straight for home.

But not before stopping by at the AU Store to pick up his newly upgraded phone; which is a Sony Xperia XZ2 Compact. He was so giddy and excited when he exited the store a minute later with his new phone. He also got himself an SD card for his phone, containing as much as 64GB so that he could place all of his downloaded music into it, as he had problems making plenty of space for new songs in his previous phone.

As of right now he is just making his way home, apple earphones in his ears as he listened to _Blood/Water_ by _grandson._ Whilst listening to music, in his mind he was debating on what to do next when he gets home. Either go and play World of Warcraft online with some friends or maybe go and attempt to write another fanfic story and hopefully it gains an audience unlike his last ones, or just continue reading his book; _Dummies guide to becoming a Game Designer_ that he had borrowed from the library three days ago.

He was eventually cut off from his thoughts by the music that he was listening too suddenly fading away and was replaced with his phone's ringtone, promping Alaster to groan in frustration at someone cutting off his music, and just as it was going to get to the good part too!

Taking his phone out, he saw that his caller is none other than Issei himself. A grin found its way to his lips as a mischievous idea came into mind. Sliding the green call button and places his phone to his left ear

" _Hello! Alaster?"_

"Yellow, this here's the Krusty Krab, how may I help you?"

" _Alaster"_

"I'm sorry but there doesn't seem to be an Alaster around here" Alaster tried his best not to snicker "Can I talk your order please?"

" _Alaster-"_

"What's up bros! Pewdiepie here~! And today we are making-"

" _Alaster!"_

"...Meme Lasagna"

" _Alaster!"_

"Alright, Alright!" Alaster chuckled, pretending to wipe a tear from his right eye "I'm only messing you now!" he sighed "So how can I help you Issei?"

" _This isn't the time for jokes Alaster!"_ Issei nearly shouted from the other end of their call.

"Why sound so paranoid Issei?" Alaster asked him "Is something the matter?"

" _I don't know but I think I'm being followed!"_

All sense of joke and amusement left Alaster at hearing this, especially from Issei."Followed?" he questioned in a much more serious tone.

" _Yeah! I-I don't know why but after I left school, I suddenly had this strange feeling that I was being followed by someone, I don't know who but I've been trying to lose whoever was trying to follow me but-!"_

"Alright, I get the jist of it, just listen Issei" Alaster cut Issei's frantic speaking off "Where are you right now?"

" _I'm at the Manga store near that Flower store"_

"Oh that Manga store near the Hijikata Flower Shop?"

" _Yeah that one!"_

"Alright, try and lure whoever's following you to Nerima park, we'll confront him together there"

" _Although I'm going to be the one doing most of the work there lol"_ Alaster thought that sentence in his thoughts. "I'll meet you there Issei, is that ok with ya?"

" _Yeah sure! I'll see ya there Alaster!"_

"Alright Issei, just be careful alright" With that Alaster ended the call, and the song that he was listening to earlier returned to soothe his ears.

Alaster let out a frustrated sigh "Why do I have a feeling that this is only the beginning of shit to come?" Alaster practically asked no one but himself

" _ **Don't just suddenly jinx it!"**_ Ddraig snapped

" _Oh I'm sorry, but I just can't help but say this from my own gut"_ Alaster apologised with a roll of his eyes. A burnt yellow box then appeared in front of him.

 **[Story Quest: Act 1.2 - Another one!? ] (2)**

"Alright, another **Story Quest** to deal with" Alaster sighed as he began reading the contents within the information box.

 **Detail: Congratulations! For you have beaten Raynare of the Fallen Angels! With her out of the picture (For a while), you can finally be at peace…**

 **Just kidding-!**

Alaster rolled his eyes at the non-humorous humour used "No shit Sherlock, my friend is being stalked" He muttered before continuing to read

 **-Due to recent events, another one has decided to stir some trouble by following your friend Issei, thus placing him in a position of danger.**

 **Objective: Defeat the Stalker**

 **Location: Nerima Park**

 **Reward(s): 10,000 Yen, 3,500 XP**

Oh so finally his gear fixes his Money problem it seems...

 **Failure: Death**

 **Y/N?**

"Well, there is no turning from this now" With that he accepted the mission, not that he has a choice anyway given the mission description and what's at stake, sorta. With the Quest accepted he quickly made his way towards Nerima Park.

* * *

 **Nerima Park, 10 Minutes later…**

It didn't take long for Alaster to reach Nerima Park. Normally, from the Shopping District it would have taken approximately 20 minutes to reach Nerima park, however, due to the looming danger surrounding his friend again, he quickened his walk to the park, and arrived there 10 minutes early than expected. He is currently waiting for Issei to arrive at the place were he and Raynare had fought last week.

"Where's Issei at?" Alaster muttered in annoyance, as he looked around for him, an annoyed look on his face. What's making him more worried is the fact that it was already becoming dark, making visibility a pain in the ass.

Well it would be for him before he met Ddraig.

Since he had met and had Ddraig installed in him he was gifted with the traits of a dragon; enhanced hearing, enhanced smell, enhanced endurance, basically he had been enhanced.

" _ **Be patience partner, your friend will be here soon"**_ Ddraig attempted to calm him down

" _Be patient? Chap, my friend is in danger, again, and he is meant to be here two minutes ago"_ Alaster answered back

" _ **Maybe he's still trying to lose the guy"**_ Ddraig suggested to which he scoffed

" _That, or maybe he's just motorboating some gyaru big boobs or something"_

" _ **Gyaru?"**_ Ddraig questioned. _**"What's that?"**_

" _Don't question about it"_

Before Ddraig could even ask Alaster as to what he means by that, the sound of footsteps hitting pavement caught both of their attention. Looking up, Alaster was greeted with the sight of Issei running towards him.

" _ **See! Told you he would make it"**_ Ddraig commented, making Alaster scoff again.

"Alaster!" Issei called out to him, to which he greeted back by simply waving at him

"What took you so long?" Alaster asked him as Issei ran up to him

"Sorry!" Issei responded, "I was-!"

"Motorboating some poor but secretly satisfied gyaru tits, that correct?" Alaster said to him with an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Issei nodded frantically "YES!...NO!" Issei yelled at Alaster "I was not even-!"

"Oh? Are you sure you're not lying Issei?" Alaster questioned him, a somewhat amused smirk on his face

"No! I wasn't even doing anything like that!" Issei shot back to which he rolled his eyes again.

"Shesh you idiot! You know I'm only messing you know" Alaster answered but this only seems to anger Issei as he frantically began berating his friend for his cruel humour. By this time Alaster was ignoring Issei as he focused more on staying alert of his surroundings. Suddenly without warning a red screen with the words _Sense Danger_ in bold black appeared in front of him catching his attention. His eyes narrowed as a serious look appeared on his face

"Issei get behind me" Seeing the confused look on his face he answered with a sigh "Danger a few feet ahead"

Hearing that, Issei immediately got behind him.

" _Well that was quick"_ Mused Alaster. He can pretty much understand why, as he didn't want to experience past experience. Without anymore though in mind, he immediately summoned forth his _Dragon Knight_ Armor.

"Show yourself!" Alaster shouted, eyes darting to almost everywhere "I know your there! I demand that you show yourself!" He pointed his staff out "or do I have to drive you out myself!"

For a full minute nothing seem to happen. Issei was about to say something to Alaster when laughter could be heard throughout the area.

"I'm impressed, really" a voice spoke to them "I wasn't really expecting myself to be discovered too soon"

"And yet you have been discovered" Alaster responded "Discovered by me of all people"

The voice chuckled "I suppose so, but do you know where I am though?"

"W-where is he!?" Issei fretted looking around. It was already dark now. "I can hear him but can't even see!"

Alaster glanced around also looking for him, however thanks to his enhanced sight he was able to spot a figure in a trenchcoat and a fedora on his head hidden under the shadow of a tree near the pathway.

"A few feet in front of us, underneath that tree" Alaster told him, loud enough for the other man to hear "Am I right? That's you underneath that tree yes?"

"Humph, not only you know that I was here but you were able to find me, you impress me, for a human"

"Why thank you, but to be honest your choice of a hiding spot is terrible" Alaster responded

"I can say that you are right about that" The man confirmed, emerging from his hiding spot

"You the one that is following Issei, is that correct?" Alaster asked him to which the man nodded

"Yes, you are correct, however, I was merely following the boy just so that he can lead me to you"

Alaster narrowed his eyes. So that is why this guy was stalking his friend. He was after him, not Issei. "I see…so do you have a name or something?"

"Forgive for my rudeness" The man apologised, tipping his fedora down "Dohnaseek, of the Grigori" the man introduced himself

"Alaster Haradra" Alaster introduced himself "Of…

humanity. From what you said earlier, you were following Issei just for me, automatically answering one of my other questions. You only did it to get to me, correct?"

"Not really" Dohnaseek answered, "I was merely following the boy due to the fact that his memories haven't been wiped for some apparent reason". At the mention of that, Alaster's mind drifted to the fact that Ddraig was once in Issei before being installed into himself. "So I decided to follow him, in the hopes that whatever is preventing him from forgetting would be found-"

"Thus leading you here" Alaster finished. His grip on his staff tightened "To this exact spot"

Dohnaseek nodded "Exactly, and judging from the armour, I believe that you are the one that Raynare had fought against the other day. I have to say she looked terrible when she came back to us. She went off into a rant of how a human in armour bested her"

"Really pissed her off, didn't I?"

"You pretty much did" Dohnaseek chuckled "But enough talk, I came here for a reason and I would like to see it through and done"

"Me too" Alaster answered "Except my reason involves protecting this guy" He points to Issei behind him "And to kick your ass"

"Well then…" Dohnaseek said, as a light spear appeared in his right hand and a sneer on his face

 **[Dohnaseek]**

 **Lvl: 20**

 **HP: 15,500**

"I would love to see you try, human"

"Oh, I will" Alaster answered with a smirk, glaring back at the Fallen Angel. However while he may be smirking and acting kinda brash, maybe, inside however he is having an internal debate

" _Since when did the HP values become that high for a level 15 enemy?"_ Alaster questioned himself. _"Must be because since Ddraig has been installed, the Gear had to adjust things in order to make it balanced"_

Alaster glanced behind him to Issei who was watching. "Once I lure him out of here, you get out of here yourself, no buts" He told him before refocusing his gaze back to a waiting Dohnaseek.

Human and Fallen Angel dared not to move from their spots, their only action to one another was glaring at each other. It was only by the sound of an owl did the two fighters finally moved from their spots, disappearing off into the park.

* * *

Dohnaseek was the faster one of the two fighters; with speed did he spread his set of black wings and with that same speed did he shot up into the air before Alaster could close the distance and deliver a punishing swat to the face with his staff.

Once in the air, Dohnaseek created another **light spear** in his other hand before throwing his two spears down at Alaster. Seeing the incoming projectiles, Alaster raised his staff up and casted **Flames of Oblivion;** firing a fireball, large enough to intercept both projectiles, as they both explode harmlessly in the air.

Alaster then fired a volley of miniature fireballs from his staff at the airborne Fallen Angel, forcing Dohnaseek to perform aerial acrobats in the air dodging each and every fireball fired from Alaster.

Alaster then swiped the air in front of him with his left arm, as a dark red magic circle appeared in front of him and from it a much bigger fireball emerged from it and flew towards the Fallen Angel. He wasn't surprised when the Fallen dodge the attack before summoning another light spear and tossed it at the fireball, destroying it.

Bringing up his other hand Dohnaseek created another light spear and threw it at Alaster, who in response casted **Molten Whip** ; creating a whip made from fire and using it to slash the projectile in half mid-air, resulting in the spear to explode in smoke.

" _ **Partner above you!"**_

" _Shit!"_ Alaster looked up just in time to see Dohnaseek descending down towards him, a light sword in hand raised high, ready to bisect him in half.

He quickly casted **Hardened Armor** on himself; his armour suddenly turned obsidian black as well as small spike protrusions appeared all over his armor. The light blade made impact with the armour, and it was unable to cut through the enhanced armour, diminishing the overall damage done to him, but despite not being able to cut through it however, Alaster still felt it, and it hurt alot, but he didn't let it show and instead he gritted his teeth in searing pain.

 **[Alaster]**

 **HP: 6,500 - 650 = 5,850**

If he hadn't had casted that spell right away, he just knew that he'd be losing more than 650. Thank god for the _Damage Shield_ that came with the deployment of Hardened Armour, and what also grateful for the Ability is being able to return a small amount of damage to the attacker, and Dohnaseek experienced it when after he slashed his sword down he immediately felt a small jolt of pain all over his body.

 **[Dohnaseek]**

 **HP: 15,500 - 150 = 15,350**

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Dohnaseek kicked an unprepared and still pained Alaster in the stomach, sending him flying into a nearby tree denting it quite badly.

"Fuck that hurts!" Alaster cursed under his breath, wincing in pain. Getting onto his knees he looked up to see Dohnaseek having already created another light spear in his hands and is about to launch it at him. Acting quickly he slammed his right hand down onto the ground.

 **Burning Talons!**

Spikes in the shape of claws that burnt with dark red flames erupted from underneath Dohnaseek, trapping the surprised fallen angel. With him distracted, Alaster was able to fully get up onto his feet and slammed his staff down as a much larger magic circle, appeared beneath Dohnaseek.

His ears were greeted with the sound of thunder and his eyes saw purple lightning that flashed violently in the gathering clouds. His eyes widen as he quickly brought his hand up.

 **Elemental Rage!**

Alaster loudly declared out the spell, and 2 seconds after declaring the spell, a large lightning bolt struck Dohnaseek's prison. It did not stop there with a simple lightning bolt, as barrage after barrage of bolts descended from the skies, bombarding the targeted area. It lasted for 7 seconds but the by the time the ability finally ceased the land in front of Alaster is nothing but sundered and ruined. Smoke and dust have been kicked up all over so visibility is a bitch.

Storing his Destruction Staff back into his Storage, Alaster summons out his shield and mace; the _DeathKnight Aegis of the Dragon_ Shield and the _Bone lord's Annihilator of the Dragon_ and took a defensive position; shield out front and his mace poised to deliver any devastating blow to the enemy. His armor has also changed; no longer was it his _Silks of the Sun_ armour set but his new _Akaviri Dragon guard_ set; an unique armour set that as well as grants extra maximum health and stamina to the wearer, it also reduces the cost of casting an Ultimate ability as well as taking 4% of an opponent's health with his weapons.

" _Ddraig, see anything?"_ Alaster asked him

" _ **No partner, I can't see anything nor can I sense him but I can tell you that he's still around somewhere"**_ Ddraig answered. _**"Stay cautious"**_

" _What you think I'm doing?"_ Alaster answered back scanning the area in front of him which by this point has most of the clouds and dust gone.

" _Where is he?"_ Alaster thought, seeing the cage that he trapped him in was destroyed. He took a step back….

" _ **Behind-!"**_

Ddraig's warning came a little too late, and because of that Alaster felt something pierce his side, through his armour.

 **[Alaster]**

 **HP: 6,500 - 1,500 = 4,500**

Looking down, he was somewhat surprised to see what appears to be part of the angel's spear jutting out from his front left side, and looking behind he was greeted with the smug look from the angel.

 **[Dohnaseek]**

 **HP: 14,900**

" _How the fuck did he not get damaged at all?"_ Alaster thought in his head in disbelief. That Ultimate skill that he cast deals 4726 damage every 1 second and since it lasts for 6 seconds the total damage output of 28,356, and yet he only took like close to 300 damage. How did he even avoid the 28,000?

"If your wondering as to how I didn't take damage, I used a barrier spell to block your attack" Dohnaseek told him smugly making Alaster snarl in response. So that's how.

"Just because you managed to avoid being incinerated," Alaster said in a low voice, coughing a bit of blood out of his mouth. He turned his head around casting a heated glare to the Fallen Angel "Doesn't mean that you can start acting all smug and arrogant! You damn feathered bastard!"

He twirled around, surprising Dohnaseek with his endurance (As he thought that Alaster would be writhing in pain at this point), and grabbing his left shoulder with his left hand he headbutted Dohnaseek, sending him reeling back in pain.

 **14,900 - 100 = 14,800**

"Don't act smug in front of me bitch!" Alaster added with a growl.

 **Ransack!**

He thrust his mace with such disciplined precision and violent force that it pierced Dohnaseek's side as though it was a sharp blade. Dohnaseek spat blood at being stabbed by the pointy end of the mace.

 **14,800 - 660 = 14,140**

With that same speed and force, he pulled the blunt weapon out from the angel's side, leaving such a mess, and punched him in the face with the same hand that held the blunt unique weapon.

 **14,140 - 100 = 14,040**

But Alaster wasn't simply done just yet, as he followed it up with a **Power Slam;** Rearing his shield and slammed it full force into Dohnaseek, with enough force to send the fallen angel flying into a nearby tree.

 **14,040 - 1,516 = 12,524**

….Wait?...1,516 damage? Since when did-?

" _ **Just to let you know, I kinda boosted you"**_ Alaster hears Ddraig say in his mind

"Couldn't resist, couldn't ya?" Alaster raised an eyebrow smirking

" _ **Yeah"**_ Ddraig didn't do anything to deny Alaster. _**"So what about you? How come you manage to deal that amount of damage?"**_

"Well let's just say that I do shit when I'm angry or ticked off so much" Alaster told him "Remember my episode with Sona?"

" _ **Oh yeah, makes sense now"**_

"Yeah, and that arrogant smirk of his ticked me off. Hmmm, maybe I should learn to emotionally control myself or something"

Alaster would have said something else to Ddraig if it weren't for the sound of a branch breaking. Focusing back, he watched as Dohnaseek got up from where he crashed.

Dohnaseek coughed "...not bad" he praised him. He held his side in pain and in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "You're good...somewhat sloppy with how you fight, but not bad nonetheless"

" _ **Told you"**_

" _Shut it Ddraig"_

"Guess I underestimated you, human" Dohnaseek chuckled, shaking his head. He reached into his pocket with his other hand, pulling out what appears to be a syringe before injecting it into his leg.

Alaster eyes narrowed as he saw the wound inflicted by him beginning to heal.

 **[Dohnaseek]**

 **12,524 + 200 = 12,724….**

All that for nothing…

That sucks.

"I wasn't really expecting you to be that tough; able to take my Light spear like that"

Alaster looked down to see that he still has Dohnaseek's weapon lodged in his side. Sighing he grabbed the head of the spear and yanked it right out of his side, shocking Dohnaseek with his action. Sighing he pulled out a potion from his pocket and drank its contents, already beginning to feel its effects taking over

 **[Alaster]**

 **5,000 + 300 = 5,300….**

"Well, let's just say my abilities make me a bit durable and let's leave it at that" Alaster told him. "Oh, and I do shit when I'm ticked off"

Dohnaseek nodded "Because I have underestimated you" Dohnaseek began only to wince in pain as his flesh stitched itself back together "I suffered the consequence of underestimating you". A crazed grin appeared on the fallen angel's face, disturbing alaster quite a bit "Perhaps I shouldn't have held back after all"

"Wait! You were merely holding back!?" Alaster eyes bulged in shock. He gritted his teeth in frustration. If he was holding back, then does that mean that he wasn't giving enough against the Fallen Angel?

" _ **Partner, forget about trying to beat him,"**_ Ddraig told him _**"Surviving is your top priority right now, as well as trying to escape from him. If we don't we might as well be dead"**_

" _Yeah but how?"_ Alaster asked him _"Besides I doubt that he would even let me be!"_

"Yep! Now enough chit-chat!" Dohnaseek grinned, creating a **Light Sword** in both his hands, a crazed smile on his face "Let's properly duel shall we?"

" _ **Here he comes!"**_

Alster was quick to brace himself; raising his shield up to block the two light sword strikes that would have sliced him down in three separate pieces. Alaster shoved Dohnaseek's weapons away and tried to go for an upwards bash with his mace, but Dohnaseek was quick to block the attack with one of his swords before twirling around behind Alaster and stabbing the other into his back.

 **5,800 - 560 = 5,240**

Alaster gritted his teeth in pain. Steeling himself, he swung around to bash him with his shield catching him off guard before he kicked the fallen angel away, sending him tumbling. Dohnaseek regained his balance and flapping both of his wings he shot forward with speed to Alaster.

Alaster raised his shield up to receive the fallen's next attack, but he was taken by surprise when Dohnaseek skidded to a halt and just before he could collide with his shield he flipped over the stunned teen and stabbed his other sword into his shoulder

 **4,680**

Trying as much as possible to ignore the pain, Alaster performed a downwards swing with his mace that the angel blocked with a newly created light sword. Before long Dohnaseek had created another light sword and was swinging both artificial blades at Alaster, who was trying his best to block each and every single one of them. He was only able to block ⅗ of the angel's flurry of attacks, and what managed to come through only deteriorated his health much further

 **2,440**

" _ **Partner! You're losing a lot of health!"**_

" _Ya think!?"_ Alaster shouted at Ddraig, as he raised his shield to block a double sword slash. _"Ddraig! Boost me quick!"_

 **[Boost!]**

Using the extra boost he propelled himself away from Dohnaseek, creating some distance between himself and Dohnaseek.

 **Eso Class Change! Nightblade!**

His armour was quickly out for his Nightblade set-up. Summoning his _Maelstrom Bow_ Alaster launched a volley of arrows at Dohnaseek; all which were deflected by the target with his two swords. Dohnaseek then merged both his weapons together to create a **Light Halberd** that he aimed and hurled at a still retreating Alaster.

Spotting the incoming projectile, Alaster replaced his Maelstrom bow with his Inferno staff and slammed it onto the ground; casting a **Barrier** in front of him.

" _ **Partner don't block it! That's-!"**_

 ***Boom!***

Ddraig's warning came too late for Alaster, as the second that it did, the halberd projectile exploded against Alaster's barrier, destroying it completely and sending him crashing back into the fountain area.

 **1,010**

"Alaster!" Issei cried out, seeing his friend sent tumbling to the ground in front of him. Issei ran up to Alaster and helped him up.

"You shouldn't be here Issei!" Alaster told him "Have I not told you to run!?"

"But-!" Issei tried telling him

"Ah, he's still here". Alaster and Issei stopped bickering with each other, turning their gaze to Dohnaseek as he landed back into the fountain area. "Makes it easier for me not to locate you after"

"I dare you to take him" Alaster snarled, putting himself between him and Issei "I dare you to try"

Dohnaseek merely laughed in response. "Still stubbornly fighting to the end huh? Still fighting to the very end, I like that in your human, not many of your kind do such a thing nowadays". He shook his head, summoning a spear in his right hand. "But sadly despite your endurance, you are merely a walking dead man at this point. I enjoy the fight, really got my blood running". As he spoke he began charging up his Light Spear "But sadly this show has to end"

" _ **I hate to break it to you partner-"**_

" _What? That he's right and shit!?"_

" _ **...No, that your Staff was destroyed during the initial explosion"**_ Ddraig told him in a deadpan tone

" _Well that's why I brought spares,"_ Alaster told Ddraig before summoning out his Eternal Flame Staff in hand.

" _Guess I'm going to have to hunt for that staff again huh"_ Alaster realised

" _ **Only after you survive this one"**_

" _Your words aren't helping me in the slightest!"_ Alaster mentally shouted at the Dragon. He aimed the tip of his staff at Dohnaseek, already gathering magicka around it for another cast. Alaster didn't need to wait for something to happen, as Dohnaseek raised his charged light spear up and hurled it at him.

 **Force Pulse!**

Alaster shouted his ability. The accumulated magicka from the staff was fired as a bolt of red energy that sailed towards its target. Both Light Spear and Energy Pulse would have both been the only ones to collided together if it weren't for something else that managed to caught Alaster's eye; a crimson red sphere that was the one to collide with both his and the fallen angel's attacks; creating a large explosion, that shook all trees in the vicinity of the place. Everyone was forced to shield themselves from the shockwaves created from the explosion, with Issei begin sent off his feet and into a nearby bench and Alaster nearly losing his footing. When the shockwaves finally died down everyone lowered their hands.

"What...was that!?" Issei spoke the question that was in everyone's minds

"You speak for all of us man," Alaster said to Issei.

"I believe I was the one responsible for that" a voice spoke out to them, grabbing everyone's attention. They all turned around to face-

" _Are you bloody kidding me!?"_ Alaster nearly screeched out loud, his eyes bulging out in shock as he stared at a familiar-

No scratch that, a highly well-known person in this area, and it ain't Sona I'm sorry to say but a certain redhead of Kuoh.

" _ **So you were right to presume that they are supernatural"**_ He heard Ddraig say to him.

"I apologise for breaking up your little fight" Rias Gremory apologised to both combatants, and in a rather confident tone, Alaster was able to make out. "But this can't continue as it would cause some problems for several parties, you know what I mean Fallen Angel"

"I see apologies then for causing such a ruckus" Dohnaseek apologised, having realised just who the redhead was. "And for the damages caused". With that said he then turned around to face Alaster once more

"It seems that our little fight has to come to an end"

"It seems so" was Alaster only reply. Dohnaseek grinned.

"It'll be a pleasure to fight you next time, despite your sloppiness, you perform well for a human, with some extra training and maybe you might be more fun for me to fight next time"

"Ummm, thanks I guess?" Alaster said, unsure whether what he said was a compliment or a threat in some way. Maybe both perhaps?

With that said Dohnaseek took off from the ground, disappearing into the night sky leaving Alaster alone with Rias and Issei.

" _Well that's him taken cared off,"_ Alaster thought. Now with him out of the picture, for now, now is the time to get back, heal up and then-

" _ **Partner, aren't you forgetting something?"**_

" _Oh yeah"_ Alaster remembered. He turned around to face the source of his upcoming annoyance.

"Hello, Alaster, and Issei" Rias greeted them both with a smile "I believe you know who I am?"

* * *

 **END**

 **1\. -** They're a Deck archetype that focuses on changing their levels in order to activate their effects. They're so annoying, let me tell you that.

 **2\. [Story Quest]** Simple enough to explain. **Act 1** is the Arc in which the Quest takes place i.e _Kokabiel Arc, Riser Arc etc_ , and the **2** or any other number besides the **1,** are "Chapters" as you can describe them as.

 **3\. Missions -** Type of Quests that are located with people who have specific requests on them.

 **Author's notes: Ask and you shall receive!**

 **I had changed the day that the last chapter and this chapter to Thursday, as to make the Plot work for both of them really, so sorry about the early confusion on the days.**

 **In other news, I hate to break this with you guys who have already read my Overlord/Kuroinu Fanfic, but I gonna have to do a rewrite of it; Why? Cause I believe I might have made a big mess out of it, and I want to fix that. Characters are still the same but with a different plot line and a more developed storyline and world building instead of being all over the place. Be sure to spread the word and stuff about it. I'll upload an Important Notice on that in the Fanfic itself.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! If you have any questions be sure to let me know!**


	7. Meeting with the Devils

**Review Answers**

 **Big Reader in the Omniverse:** Working on proof reading it with Grammarly.

 **Wacko12 + Cole Shiryu:** Don't worry, he won't be! ;)

 **Blazing Heart Frigid Soul:** Yes there will be anomalies in this story, although these anomalies won't appear till later on in the story.

Also I updated the attributes. Chakra, Ki and Senjutsu isn't unlocked to Alaster until he comes across a game that requires them.

 **CD123505:** Well it was what he brought with him,and was his currently in his inventory at the time, so yeah I can understand you on that.

Also the cap is there to represent how long Alaster can use Ddraig's power. How many times he can boost is determined by the Level of his profile. The more he levels Boosted Gear the more times he can boost. It's a way of stopping the OPness by just a bit.

 **D-koy 24:** Boosted Gear is stolen, and that's a confirmed fact. Ddraig is stuck with Alaster now due to his own Gear's work.

 **47:** Nope. He's just going to be like a pawn; playing the part of one.

* * *

 _ **Beta by I3loodKnight**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD. It solely belongs to its creator. I only own Alaster and Paul….and maybe a few others? Idk, their appearance is debatable!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 - Meeting with the Devils**_

* * *

 **Next Morning, Class A6, 14.10pm**

"The complex number; Z1 = a + bi, where i2 = -1, is shown on the Argand Diagram. Write down the value-"

Alaster paid no mind to what his maths teacher was saying, choosing to not even focus on the maths problem that his teacher was writing on the board. Instead his mind was occupied with a much different problem.

Rias Gremory

The hottest girl that you can find around here, well she's not the only one though.

To think that the hottest girl in this school, is a witch, well not that he can presume that she is a witch, how else can he even describe what she did last night. It's the only logical explanation in his mind. What's not logical however is the fact that she looks hot as fuck; no signs of pimples or wrinkles or any like that….maybe she bathes in virgin blood or something?...

...And speaking of what she did last night, Alaster couldn't help but shudder at the thought

" _To think she was able to overpower both my own and Dohnaseek's own attacks"_ Alaster thought before he went pale as he realised something. _"Oh shit, she might have the capacity to easily kill me if she's able to!"_

" _ **Thinking about last night or something partner?"**_

" _Yeah"_ Alaster nodded _"I'm thinking about last night. How do you know that I was?"_

" _ **Had a hunch you were. You would have been dead meat to be honest, if her attack wasn't charged like it suppose to be"**_ Ddraig told him, further making him go pale at the thought of Rias overcharging her attack.

" _Wait! It wasn't at full strength! Ddraig! Are you saying that I could have been annihilated!?"_

" _ **Yep, pretty much so"**_ Ddraig nodded, making Alaster pale. _**"well you were lucky not to experience the full power of it, I'd say you experienced just a small portion of its power"**_

" _And thank god I wasn't eradicated"_ Alaster sighed in relief.

" _ **So what are your thoughts on meeting them?"**_ Ddraig asked him next to which Alaster paused in writing his answer for the maths question

" _Honestly I don't even know to be honest. Like I wanted to stay out of this as much as possibly but-"_

" _ **But now the cat is pretty much out the bag"**_

" _Exactly"_ Alaster nodded _"You can pretty much say that I am cautious to know what Rias wants to talk to me and Issei about"_ His mind drifted back to the events of last night.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _I believe you both know who I am?"_

 _Alaster had to massaged his forehead with his free left hand. It's taking every ounce of willpower from him to not scream out in growing frustration and anger, and even he is having a hard time not to scream._

 _To think that he would be noticed once again by someone for his abilities. Why couldn't fate not leave it with that Raynare chick or that Dohnaseek fellow, but no it couldn't, now it had to bring goddamn Rias Gremory out of all the people in the world into his life._

 _What did he even do to you, Fate!?_

 _But then again, it was bound to happen. The moment he realised that beings unknown to his gear were somehow tied to the supernatural, did he knew that it was only a matter of time till he ran into people like her._

" _B-buchou!?" Issei was the first to speak out_

" _Yes, of course it's her" Alaster grumbled looking at him "Who else would it be? Santa Claus, or your Gyaru from before?"_

" _I told you, I wasn't with a Gyaru!" Issei retorted_

" _Why the fuck you lying~?"_

" _Alaster…" Issei threatened_

" _I hate to disturb this moment" Rias spoke getting their attention once more "But-"_

" _Just what do you want princess?" Alaster questioned. He was tired, not physically, but tired of being dragged into shit that he doesn't want no part off. First it was with that Raynare woman, who had to drag him into the supernatural world, then Dohnaseek had drag him out yet again and make him kinda known to the Fallen Angels, and now Rias has officially dragged him herself and made him the center of attention for whatever group she's apart off. He just wants to be left alone dammit._

" _I just want to talk" Rias replied_

" _Alright then" Alaster said "I am all ears"_

 _Rias shook her head. "Unfortunately not here, in the case of a pair of unfamiliar ears listening to our conversation, which is why I wanted to extend an invite to both of yous at the Occult Research Club in School. There we will have plenty to talk about and all the time to do so too"_

" _And how do I know that this isn't a little trick of yours to lure us there just to trap us or something"_

" _We have no intention of harming you in any way" Rias assured him "You have my word"_

" _We'll see" Alaster responded "And I'm not deaf, I heard we in your sentence, those that mean that there are more people like you or associated with you in any way?"_

 _Rias nodded. "Yes"_

 _Alaster could only sigh in response. "Alright then, we accept the invitation"_

" _Excellent" Rias smiled "I believe that is all for tonight"_

* * *

 **Flashback end**

" _ **Well there is only one way to find out, and that's talking to her basically, you accepted her offer anyways"**_

" _Yeah but we're going to talk to her soon, after school, in a place that I have never been before or seen, and not to mention we are both going to talk to her in her territory all whilst going in blind apparently"_

" _ **Hmmm, you could be right on that part"**_

" _Maybe I should let it play out?"_ Alaster suggested _"Let see what happens and all?"_

" _ **I believe that is your best bet in this situation"**_ Ddraig agreed with him _**"Just let the cards play out and see what happens"**_

" _If you say so"_ Alaster looked down at his watch. There was exactly twelves minutes left. A burnt yellow box then appeared in front of him.

" _So who do you think Rias might be Ddraig?"_ Alaster asked the Dragon as he clicked Yes. _"Any Ideas?"_

" _ **I've been pondering about that for a while now"**_ Ddraig told him. _**"And after some thought I believe that they are Devils"**_

" _Devils, as in the likes of Paimon, Mephistopheles and Astaroth?"_

" _ **Yes you are correct"**_ Ddraig nodded, surprised at his level of knowledge. _**"I thought you were Atheist?"**_

"I am" Alaster answered. "Mephistopheles is a Character from Fate/Grand Order. As for Paimon and Astaroth I came across their names whilst trying to research about the Ars Goetia; Solomon's little collection of Demons"

" _ **And this Solomon you refer to is also from that game?"**_

 _Yep"_

" _ **Well anyways, her energy signature which I was able to get a grasp of last night is similar to the likes a Devil. We'll have to see what she says in order to find out"**_

" _Why call themselves Devils? Why can't they call themselves Demons? Calling yourself a Devil sounds...arrogant in my opinion"_

" _ **Because Satan was called the Devil?"**_

" _Yeah, but seriously why name yourselves after the guy himself?"_

" _ **Devils and Demons are two actual beings entirely. The Devils….let's put it this way, are the more civilised people, while Demons are Devils who have fallen in their lust for power and greed. Too far gone that they undergo physical changes to themselves resulting in the monstrous looks that you humans associate Devils with"**_

" _So like someone who has been touched by the powers of the Warp from Warhammer"_

" _ **Those corrupt beings from that Fantasy game of yours?"**_

" _The same ones yeah"_

" _ **If it helps you make a clear picture in your head then yeah, spot on"**_

A few minutes later, the period bell rang, finally letting everyone know that current class period is now over and that school had finally ended for the day. Which means that it was time for both Alaster and Issei to go meet Rias and have that talk of theirs.

" _ **Excited partner?"**_ Ddraig amusingly asked him. Alaster rolled his eyes as he walked out of his class.

" _Shut it, Ddraig"_ Alaster responded _"It's not something to start making fun off. This is a serious situation you know"_

" _ **Well I'm bored, what else do you want me to do?"**_

" _I don't know, go run around the ESO world or something"_

" _ **Wait, I can do that?"**_

" _How am I supposed to know that? You find out yourself"_

"-Alaster!"

"Huh? What?" Alaster's conversation with Ddraig was cut when Issei suddenly shouted "Idiot, what are you doing?"

"You haven't answered me after ten times!"

"Really? Sorry if I didn't notice you. I was thinking about things"

"Right you are" Issei replied with a smirk.

"Hey, it's the truth alright" Alaster defended himself "Anyways, we should not be thinking about that now, rather we should be thinking about where this Occult Research Club is"

"Wait, you don't know where it is?" Issei questioned "I thought you knew?"

"Hell no I don't!" Alaster responded "What do you think, I know where everything is located?"

"Well that's what you said to me and Paul back at first year"

"I was having a migraine at that time and you know I don't pay attention to shit when I have a headache"

"Right…"

"I'm serious here Issei!"

Both turned a corner that lead to a different hallway that was packed with much fewer people than the hallway that they were in before.

"Hmmm, shouldn't there be more people here?" questioned Alaster

"Oh you didn't know? Some of the second and third years went on a school tour to Tokyo today as part of their history project"

"I didn't heard about this"

"It was when you were sent home early because of your illness"

"Oh yeah, right, anything else I should know of?"

"Uh, we don't know where their clubhouse is?"

"...good point actually" Alaster couldn't help but say. "Guess we're going to have to ask someone where it is then"

"Don't worry about asking, I'll be escorting you to the club." spoke a familiar voice behind them.

Both Alaster and Issei turned around to face a familiar person of their year, a popular idol of the women of this school, to be exact.

"Kiba-san?" Issei was the first to speak. "what are you doing here?" He asked him. It was Alaster that answered his question.

"Let me guess" Alaster spoke up. "Well two things actually. Your the same as Rias and was sent by her to collect us, am I correct?"

Kiba nodded "Yes, Rias sent me to show you where it is. She had a feeling that you two might have not known where it is and her suspicions were right"

Alaster could only sigh in response. Now he wonders just how many of them are there.

"Alright fine, just take us to Rias so that we can get this over with"

"Follow me then" With that Kiba turned around and began walking, prompting both Issei and Alaster to follow him. Leading them out of the main school building, he lead the two to an old building that Alaster presumed to be the Occult Research Club. The building was exactly three stories tall, with the third story serving as a clock tower. The outside was painted white with a black roof and vines that creep up to the second story.

"An old building?" Issei questioned

Alaster whistled. "Never knew this place existed before. Was kept a secret or something?"

"Hmmm, you could say that yeah" Kiba nodded. "There's a spell that makes people overlook the place unless there is an event that's going on"

"I see. Then people just don't bother going here then" he concluded to himself.

Kiba opened the front door and entered inside, followed by both Issei and Alaster. But as soon as Alaster was going to stepped in, he suddenly received a blue box with black writing in it.

 _ **Entering Gremory Territory**_

" _Well here goes"_ With that, Alaster stepped inside.

* * *

The club room's interior is a wood paneled room with victorian style couches and chairs along the walls. What appears to be a large magic circle with an unknown crest design is in the center of the room.

Both boys would never had thought in their own lives, that they would be invited to such a sorted out club, and what they mean by sorted out is that the club consisted of the most popular students of the school, and they are all here as well.

Sitting on one of the couches near the window were two familiar figures that they both knew; the first was a petite girl around the age of 15 years old, with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead and the back of her head had a short bob cut. She wore a black cat shaped clip on both sides and wore the Kuoh academy girl uniform. She was Koneko Toujou; first year student of Kuoh Academy and was hailed as a mascot, or so he heard.

The other person that sat with Koneko was someone that Alaster didn't expect. Akeno Himejima; Someone who shares the same rank as Rias as one of the two Great Onee-sama of this school. She was a beautiful woman with very long black hair, that is tied in a long ponytail reaching all the way to her legs, with two strands that stick out from the front and sloped backwards with a golden ribbon keeping it in place and violet eyes that Alaster couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with. Those eyes remind him too much of a sadist. She too wore the Kuoh Academy girl uniform. She has a set of girls uniform on her lap and a towel too.

Both of them also had the same three question marks floating above their heads, making Alaster think that this is a group tied to the Supernatural.

Alaster didn't know why but he was feeling a bit uncomfortable at the moment, not because of the presence of the beauty that is Akeno but because he is surrounded by people in the same group as Rias. Who knows just how strong they all are if things turn out ugly. Rias demonstration of her power last night confirms that she is someone that shouldn't be underestimated, and because of that so are people that are associated or like her. A bit of logic and some common sense if you ask him.

It was then that Alaster realised something else in the room, and his eyes bulged in shock and horror at its presence. There is a bath located here, and there is someone inside it too.

"Please take a seat" Kiba told them both, snapping Alaster out of his conversation with Ddraig. "Rias will be with you shortly"

"...please don't tell me thats-"

"Is that Rias in the-awk!?" Issei blurted out loudly, only for his blurting to be stopped by Alaster as he elbowed him in the side.

Goddamnit Issei! And you too Rias! Any thoughts of Rias being innocent and pure, had just jumped right out of the window. He should have known better.

Speaking of Rias, Alaster couldn't help but stare himself at her outline. He can't deny, but Rias is sure curvy.

" _She's over there naked is she!? Her curvaceous body is so erotic!"_ Issei was practically drooling at this point, the sight of such a thing making Alaster groan at his friends pervertness.

"Such an odious face" Koneko commented quietly before returning to eating her treats.

"Issei damnit! Stop looking!" Alaster berated his friend, slapping him on the head. "Your making first bad impressions, Issei!"

"Your staring too!"

"...well it's not my fault someone decided to have a shower in here" Alaster muttered.

"Perverts" Koneko said.

Alaster's neck snapped in her direction. "Hey! Maybe if your leader hadn't built a bath over there then we wouldn't be even looking! And besides I'm not a pervert!"

Koneko didn't say anything, instead she just went back in eating her treats.

"Sorry about that, and thanks" Alaster thanked Kiba as he and Issei both sat down on the other couch. Alaster looked over at the other two people present in the room.

"So uhh...hi there?" Alaster attempted to start a conversation with them. "Nice to meet you. Surprised seeing you here out of all places"

" _ **Your terrible at engaging socially with people"**_

" _Shut your trap Ddraig~"_ Alaster threatened. _"So what's the gameplay here Ddraig?"_

" _ **Gameplay?"**_

" _*Sigh* Basically how do I communicate with them? You presumed that they are Devils yeah?"_

" _ **If they are then it'll be a game of words. Choose your words carefully and say what's needed to be said. That's all the advice that I can give you"**_

" _Thanks"_

Akeno giggled as she smiled. "It is nice to meet you too, Alaster Haradra-kun, and you too Issei Hyoudou-kun." Her voice held a slightly sultry undertone that he picked up as she spoke. Koneko's greeting was stoic and straight forward before she went back in eating her treats. Alaster sweatdropped at the sight. It's like as if she doesn't give a damn of their presence, well not in a bad way or anything.

"You know my name?" Alaster questioned Akeno. "I suppose Rias was the one that told you our names"

"Correct as you are" Akeno nodded. "She was the one that told us"

"Hmmm, anyone else apart of of your little group?" Alaster asked her.

"No, just Rias, me, Koneko and Kiba" Akeno answered

"I see"

The sound of diminishing running water caught everyone's attention. Akeno got up from her seat with clothes and towel in hand and made her way towards the bathtub.

"Idiot turn away now!" Alaster sternly told Issei, turning his head to the left, just in time to hear the sound of shower curtains moving. Alaster kept Issei occupied long enough for Rias to get changed and once she was dressed in her uniform, which she told Alaster that she was, he let go of Issei's head.

"Joy-ruiner" Issei grumbled

"Issei,how is staring at a girl's naked body joy-you know what nevermind" Alaster sighed in defeat.

"I apologise for the long wait" Rias apologised "I hope that it did not take up most of your time". She spent the entire night fixing the damages done to the park during the Fallen Angel and Alaster's fight, thus she didn't have time to do so in the night and had to make up for it in the morning. However she spent a bit longer in the shower than usual.

"No it's alright" Alaster waved "I have no plans for this evening and so does this guy so your fine"

Rias nodded. "Without anymore delays we shall begin this meeting. Firstly, I would like to welcome you both to the Occult Research Club"

" _Sounds like she's recruiting for a cult"_ Alaster couldn't help but comment in his mind, much to the amusement of Ddraig who snorted.

"I will get straight to the point here: We are all Devils"

To prove her statement to the two boys, she revealed her devil wings to them, shocking both of the two boys. The moment Rias said that Alaster instantly noticed the questions marks above their heads glitching. After a few moments of glitching the question marks were suddenly gone and in their place the word _Devil_ in Italics and was red in colour.

" _ **It seems that if information was given to what something is proven-"**_

" _Then that piece of information would be identifiable"_ Alaster finished concluding as he glanced around. Koneko, Kiba and Akeno no longer hand question marks over their heads but the words Devil over them now. Although both Koneko tag have a question mark next to her word, while Akeno has both Devil and Fallen Angel in her tag.

" _Hmm, It seems she's mixed"_ Alaster realised _"And so is Koneko, but not Fallen Angel. Is that normal to find mixed species Ddraig?"_

" _ **Nowadays yeah"**_ Ddraig confirmed.

" _Right…"._ Some stuff to think about for later then.

"I'm surprised your taking this piece of info quite well" Rias commented, seeing Alaster's calm expression.

"Well after fighting Fallen Angel twice in my life, I would be surprised if Devils existed too. Besides its a matter of logical thinking; we can't have Fallen Angels with Angels, and if there are Angels then there are Devils too"

It's a sortish lie that Alaster made up, laced with some truth in it. He learnt the existence of the supernatural through his gear and through other information provided by Ddraig during some of his boring classes. What was he supposed to really tell them as his answer? That both a Red Welsh Dragon and his own Gear told him this? That might just alert them or something.

"I see" Rias nodded, accepting his answer much to his relief. For a second there he thought that she would see through his exaggerated lie. "But how much do you know of the supernatural?"

"Only basic knowledge; the Fallen Angels were once Angels of Heaven, cast out because of their sins, Angels are God's very creations and heralds and De-Devils" Alaster corrected himself "Are the main occupants of Hell, who broker deals with Humans. Am I wrong in any way?"

"No, you are correct in your answer" Rias nodded, impressed at his basic knowledge.

"Well to be honest my only surprise is that you all don't have a tail, or horns at least"

"That's a false made up thing made by religious zealots" Rias explained

"Ah I see"

"I am impressed by your basic knowledge, not many people would know much other than the name of each race. Are you religious by any chance?"

Alaster chuckled nervously unsure if he should tell her or not.

" _You think I should tell them?"_

" _ **I don't know, why you asking me all of a sudden?"**_

" _...Your pretty helpful"_ Alaster sarcastically respond before focusing his attention back to Rias. "I'm Atheist"

"..."

Everyone in the room apart from Issei stared at Alaster, not knowing what to say.

"...this must be a shock for you then" Rias commented

"You think?" Alaster muttered. "Woke up one morning not caring about religious things, as usual, the next thing that happen I am trading blows with a Fallen Angel!" He nudge his left elbow at Issei's side. "All to save this guys ass!"

"Now you're blaming me for your troubles?" Issei questioned

"Well if your blood wasn't in your pants instead of in your brain then we would not be in a situation where I was nearly murdered not once, but twice damnit!"

"So you are blaming me!"

"Am not"

"If your finished bickering to one another" Rias interrupted them, much to their embarrassment as they both realised that they were bickering like children in front of a famous figure of this school.

"Alaster, you mentioned trading blows with a Fallen Angel twice. The Fallen at the park last night was your second encounter, which means that your first encounter was with the Fallen Angel that tried to kill Issei"

"How do you know about that?" Alaster questioned, quite amazed at Rias level of figuring things out. Wait, she mentioned Fallen Angel that tried to kill Issei, was she referring to-?

"We've been keeping an eye on the Fallen Angels for a while, every since they entered this place" Rias explained. "Plus your question confirms my suspicions that you were the one who defeat that Fallen Angel" She answered, causing Alaster to click his teeth at his blunder. He basically revealed himself without him even knowing that he did.

"So what about Raynare?" It was Issei, who asked that question. "Why was she after me in the first place"

"She believed that you possessed an item called a Sacred Gear" Rias explained. "Fallen Angels are typically the ones who find Sacred Gear users first"

"Sacred Gears?"

 **It's best if you don't say anything about this"** Ddraig advised to Alaster. **"As much as you want to answer this question, we don't want to reveal too much, or else they'll start suspecting"**

" _Noted"_ Alaster nodded. He kept his mouth shut as Rias began explaining what a Sacred Gear is, which is already known knowledge to him already.

"But I don't even have a Sacred Gear, and besides even if I do how would you know I have one?"

"You would have experienced changes to yourself at some form of level" Rias explained "Alaster would know, since he possesses one". Rias expected Issei to react in shock and confusion to the revelation of Alaster possessing a Sacred Gear, however Issei, much to her surprise didn't react this way.

"I know" Issei nodded "Alaster told me so"

"Yeah, I told him myself" Alaster confirmed. Rias quickly shook out of her stupor.

"I see" Rias nodded eyes closed

"Whilst we are on the topic of Sacred Gears mind answering me this; have you known for a while that I possess a Sacred Gear?" Alaster questioned. Rias nodded, her single action already confirming his answer.

"Yes, I had known about your Gear for a while now" Rias admitted.

"And thus you kept an eye on me for an unknown amount of time?"

"Not quite, but due to recent events, yes. How did you know about us watching you?"

"I spotted Kiba watching me the other day" Alaster explained. "He bloody out amongst the crowd like a sore thumb. I can see in his eyes that he has no interest for the Age of Sigmar figures and he tries to present some form of interest, which was terrible to be honest" Alaster explained,much to Kiba's embarrassment.

"Buchou, I told you so" Koneko spoke up. "I should have gone instead" Given her time spent with people who were into cosplays and games, she would have a good idea of what to look at in the store that Alaster was in.

"And you saying that you've been watching me for quite some time just confirmed my thoughts on the matter"

" **I see what you did there, partner. Nice one"**

" _Thanks"_

"I see" Rias hummed in thought. "I admit that I have kept an eye on you, though before you think of anything negative, I would like to say that there is a reason as to why"

"As much as I would like to hear your reason, I believe that we're going off course with our previous topic. I would like to return to that topic"

"Of course" Rias nodded "We shouldn't leave a previous topic unanswered"

" **And now you're taking control here"** Ddraig commented with a smug grin. **"Nice"**

" _Thank you"_

"You don't mind me asking a question relating to the topic?" Alaster asked Rias. She nodded

"By all means, go ahead" she told him

"If Raynare believed that Issei possessed a Sacred Gear then why did she decide to try and kill him?"

"She deemed him too big of a threat at the time"

"But Issei doesn't even have a-hold on, you said "at the time", what do you mean by that? Are you referring that Issei _had_ a Sacred Gear?" Alaster once again lied to Rias. Issei eyes widen in shock and surprise at the fact that he has one too, or so he thought.

"That's what I thought too, the last few days he was giving off a faint strange energy; faint enough that I too didn't notice it until Raynare under the guise of Yuuma began associating with him" Rias answered. "But now that faint energy is no longer within Issei, even I am currently sensing him and still nothing"

" **Well partner, that new piece of information just so happens to confirm your theory about me"**

" _Yeah it has, that you were inside Issei before my Gear took you out"_

" **Feel proud?"**

" _Enough with your sarcasm"_ Alaster sighed mentally _"What you say Ddraig, do you think we should tell them about you or no bad idea"_

" **Bad idea, least you start sending them into a panic or something"**

" _Hmmm, good point, let's try not to tell them about you as long as we can"_

"My theory as to why would be that she was actually trying to find you, but ended up sensing Issei instead, and when she couldn't identify the energy she deemed him as a threat"

Issei felt dismayed. "So I don't have this Sacred Gear then"

Sensing his friend's sorrow, Alaster placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah sorry man, but to be honest it would have been better if you didn't have one, least putting yourself at even greater risk". Issei nodded in complete understandment. "So any particular reason as to why they would seek out Sacred Gear users first?"

"Its due to the fact that the leader of the Fallen Angels has a keen interest in them"

"So basically he's high for Sacred Gear users, that's what you're telling me right?"

"Well more for their Sacred Gear than the user themselves"

" _ **Hah! Guess your not going to be left alone anytime soon!"**_

" _Shut your trap Ddraig! Now I can't have a moment of peace damnit!"_

" _ **Sucks to be you"**_

"Moving on to our next topic" Alaster spoke to Rias once again, ignoring Ddraig smug comment. "My Gear, you said you have information about it, so spill the beans princess, what'cha got about it?"

"Well according to what I have gathered about your gear" Rias began explaining to him, prompting Alaster to pay attention, even Issei was paying close attention. "I will start with an obvious fact; your Gear is a well-known one to the three factions"

"...eh?"

" **Pfft, hahahaha! Oh god! I never knew you have shite luck! Now they're gonna be all over you alright!"**

" _...please kill me"_

"Although, while it is well-known amongst the Three Factions, it is also the most well avoided Sacred Gear"

"Well avoided?" Both boys said at the same time. Question marks could literally be seen floating above their heads, if one have a particular mindset to see them.

"Buchou" Kiba spoke for the first time since the conversation started. "How come Alaster's Gear is something that should be avoided?"

" _That's what we all want to know"_ Alaster couldn't help but comment in his mind.

"That's because it was under the watchlist of _Gears that no one should add to their peerage_ list" Rias explained. Alaster blinked in surprise.

"...there's an actual list?"

"No not really" Rias shook her head. "It was an idea before the Three Factions just settled with a mutual agreement not to go near anyone with your gear"

"But that's going to change now is it not?" Alaster asked Rias to which she nodded.

"Correct, now that your Gear has finally worked, others will-"

"Worked?" Alaster raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Rias pouted. An action that Alaster found cute to be honest. "Mou, your not letting me finish my sentence~"

"Sorry, but I'm just too curious and thus I'd be a bit demanding for questions to be answered and stuff" Alaster apologised

"I understand" Rias nodded in understanding.

"So what do you mean?" Alaster questioned once more. "Are you implying that my Gear has never worked before or even once?"

"Indeed. To fully understand why, explaining your Gear's history is a good start; As you would know Sacred Gears are the creations of the Bible God to be as part of his miracles. However while many of the Gears functioned the way as they should, there was one Gear that would never work, no matter who had their hands on it and that is your Gear. Due to it's broken nature and the amount of times that it would not awaken for it's users, the Gear was dubbed the _Broken Gear_ by those who knew of it."

"...seriously?" was all that Alaster could say. "Broken Gear?"

" **The title is actually self-explanatory; as it would explain as to why your gear has so many missing systems"** Ddraig spoke **"Now I wonder why it was never fixed. Bet the old geezer finally had a little memory lost I suppose"**

" _Do you know God personally to know that he's an old geezer, or are you making presumptions here or something?"_

" **Yeah of course I know him! He stuffed me in here!"**

" _Oh, my mistake for forgetting then"_

"And because of that anyone who possessed it at the time that tried to activate the Gear would end up only not working, although at one time someone did try to get it working only for it to explode"

"Explode!?"

"As in guts sent flying and blood splattering!?" Issei questioned to which Rias nodded. "Oh shit! Alaster! How are you even alive!?"

"I don't know!" Alaster snapped at Issei. "Don't ask me something that I don't know about!" Alaster then turned his attention back to Rias. "Why did this user exploded into tiny bits?"

"According to survivor's accounts, it was due to a devil who was too curious for his own good and tried to get it working, but he ended up overloading the gear with his power, thus causing the explosion."

"Shit…"

"And due to this, anyone who possesses the Broken Gear are kept a constant eye, even amongst the 3 Factions in order but as long as no one tries anything funny with anyone possessing the Gear at the time. Failure to do so would result in dire consequences"

"I see, well at least I'll finally be left alone" Alaster sighed happily, thinking that he would finally have peace around here.

"I'm sorry Alaster, but now that your Gear is working it would attract the attention of the 3 Factions anytime soon" Rias sadly admitted to him. "And it might have been the reason as to why those Fallen Angels might have attacked you"

"...fuck"

Well, there goes any chance of peace for him.

"Damn it, I just want to be left alone" Alaster sulked. "Maybe if I didn't touch that weird looking chess piece the three weeks ago…"

That part of Alaster's sulking caught her attention. "Wait!" Rias suddenly shouted. "What did you say!?"

"Wha? Oh well I just said that if I hadn't touched that weird glowing chess piece on Sona's desk the other day then maybe I would be the object of attention for you folks"

Rias gasped in shock. "That's an Evil Piece that you're talking about! And it's what we use to recruit people into our own peerages!"

Unexpectedly a blue box appeared within Alaster's vision.

 **[Information added to Encyclopedia]**

 **[Devil Pieces]**

 **[Devil Pieces Items Encyclopedia]**

" _Huh, so it automatically collects information should it be revealed"_

"Normally it would act normally to everyone except angels but to think that it caused a reaction with your Gear..."

"Hmmm, maybe because of the fact that I felt something odd with that piece, and that when I touched it I ended up sick. Next day when I was feeling better the Gear finally responds"

"Hmmm, it seems that your gear may have somehow reacted with the Devil magic within the Piece" Rias theorised "Evil Pieces have protection spells from being stolen but from the way that you are saying it sounds like as if your Gear, and your body are fighting off an imaginary illness"

"If you put it that way yeah" Alaster shrugged. "So anything else you want to tell us about? Or is that all there is?"

"Actually yes, there was a main reason as to why I wanted to invite you here and talk you to both" Rias said. "I want to extend an offer to both of you's to join my Peerage"

"Peerage?/Say what?" both Issei and Alaster quizzed at the same time.

"A Peerage is essentially a group of Devils, think of them as Servants who follow the commands of a higher-class devil, who leads the group, although there are some lower class devils who have established their own peerages. In exchange for being apart of it-"

"Let me guess, they become a Devil?" Alaster surmised

"Correct they do" Rias nodded. "There are benefits of being apart of a peerage; for example-"

"No thanks"

Rias blinked. "Pardon me?"

"No, I don't want to be a Devil or apart of your Peerage" Alaster replied. He then started explaining as to why. "Not because I simply just don't want to but because of the fact that I'm still getting my head wrapped around this...shitstorm of revelations as I'll call it. I'd rather have time to think about it than just a straight up yes or no answer".

He glanced over at Issei (Or just looking at her boobs, he just seriously can't tell). "Same could go for Issei" he added, snapping Issei from his thoughts.

"Say what?" Issei asked.

Rias nodded in understanding. "I understand, forgive me if I was straight to the point with my offer"

"It's alright" Alaster told her.

"While you're both still thinking about joining, I would like to grant both of you membership to my club"

"Eh, seriously?" Issei exclaimed.

"Yes, my group still has the role of a club so having you both join my club won't draw any suspicion. Also this is to also protect Issei from any form of danger especially the Fallen Angels, since they now know that the supernatural exist they would likely try and kill him. Announcing my presence to them last night would keep them off your backs for now, but just in case they decide and try something they'll only end up provoking us, thus giving us a reason to act and not do anything that would provoke tensions between the two factions"

" **That's some smart thinking there I'll give her that"** Ddraig commented. **"With her protection you'll be safe from harm"**

" _For a while at least"_

"Thank you for letting us be apart of your club, Rias-senpai" Alaster thanked her.

"Please, just call me Rias" Rias answered. "And your welcome. You are both welcome here anytime. If you have any questions feel free to find any of us and ask us then"

* * *

 **Later**

By the time Alaster and Issei returned to school to their lockers it was nearly evening, and by this time the caretakers were nearly done cleaning the entirety of the school. Soon enough they'll tidy their cleaning equipment and can finally go home. Bidding goodbye to Issei, who had already got his things from his locker, Alaster returned to the task at hand; which was reorganizing his books in his locker. Unfortunately for himself he had received more homework than he had expected to receive for today, and so here he is trying to fit some of his much bigger textbooks into his bag.

" **...Could you not store them in your Inventory or something?"** Ddraig commented after a while.

Alaster ceased attempting to stuff his history book into his bag for the seventh time as that realisation suddenly came in.

...for fuck sake!

"And I what, wasted 15 minutes of my life trying to jam this thing in" Alaster grumbled. Dropping the book with a large bang, Alaster mentally brought up the Main Menu box in front of him. Just as he was going to bring up the inventory page something or someone passing down the hall caught his attention.

"Is that...Sona?" Alaster muttered, watching from afar as she passed by the corridor that he was in with stacks of paper in her hands. She was quick on her feet as she walked passed, but there was one thing that caught Alaster the most.

The words _Devil_ over her head.

"...Oh…"

" **Finally realising it?"**

"Yeah I did" Alaster replied back. He chuckled, them started laughing till it suddenly was reduced to whining as he, and unexpectedly to Ddraig, began bashing his head into his locker door. "Why dammit why!?, And I didn't even thought about it back at the Clubhouse, man I suck at realising things"

It didn't take long for Alaster to get the more heavier textbooks into his Inventory; which small as it may be he managed to get most of his stuff in, leaving him with a much lighter bag. Happy with this development, Alaster made his way home.

* * *

 **END**

 **I return with another update for this story!**

 **Since I'm here, let's talk about news; Firstly, I got myself a Beta Reader for my Seventh Overlord rewrite, which is a god-send (Why am I saying this line? I'm Atheist for crying out loud XD). so yeah, if possible, next update will be that story. And since i'm an actual Atheist, don't be surprised if you keep seeing religious related references in future chapters, especially reflected through Alaster.**

 **Secondly, I'm writing three new stories; first one is a Kuroinu x Dungeon Fanfic; currently playing the game to learn more about Dungeon, Kuroinu *Pfft* Bloody know that shit, who else doesn't? The next story is a High School DxD x Fate story, inspired by the story;** _ **Holding all the Cards.**_ **Finally my Final story is a Yugioh original story with some OVERLORD influences in it.**

 **Well that's all I got for now!**

 **Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed reading this Chapter!**

 **Don't forget to leave a Review! It helps me know what's up and stuff.**


	8. How to Piss of a Devil

**Review Answers**

 **Lord Carroty:** Yes there is a Balance Breaker

 **37:** True yeah XD

 **sWeMonster:** He's more or less allied

 **FinalKingdomHearts:** Spot on.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD nor its Characters, they belong to their respective owner. I only own Alaster and Paul, and a few others. Without further ado, let us begin.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8 - How to piss off a Devil**_

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy, Next Morning**

It was another typical normal day in Kuoh Academy. Students filing into the academy to learn, teachers preparing their materials for today's teachings, and as for Alaster-

"For fuck sake Sona! For the last time, I did not dent my damn locker door!"

"Oh really? Then how did it even become like this then!?"

"Uhhh I don't know, uh….someone ran face first into it?"

"Someone, you say? Would you like me to check the cameras?"

"Sure, be my guest you four-eyed superstar bitch"

"What did you call me?"

….and….that; a typical and fairly common sight for everyone in Kuoh Academy, to see both Alaster and Sona at it once again with their usual banter. It was such a daily thing to see the two bicker like children, that even the Teachers have stopped attempting to stop them.

"Come here, Alaster!"

"Fuck no, stay back"

"I said! Get. Back. Here!"

"Get the fuck away from me!"

Yep….just another typical normal day.

"Alaster!"

"Help! I'm being chased by the Devil herself!"

"You're just overreacting!"

"-Shut up Kotomine!" Alaster shouted back at the person, as he disappeared around the corner. "Do I look like I give a shit!?"

Sona continued to chase Alaster around the school, and Alaster didn't think that she would be letting up anytime soon. He descended down the stairs with Sona hot on his tail as he made a beeline to the one place that she might possibly not follow him into.

The Men's bathroom

Either that, or he'll just teleport into one of his Instances the second that idea doesn't work.

He swiftly turned left into another corridor, only to crash into someone. Thankfully for Alaster, he was able to catch himself to stop himself from falling.

"Oww…the hell hit me?" Alaster groaned in pain.

"Alaster?"

"Eh...Rias?" Alaster recovered from his daze, only to find that his face was a few inches from Rias. He also notices that he was gripping her shoulders.

"Fufufu~, did I miss something?" another familiar voice spoke.

An embarrassed Alaster quickly pulled away from Rias, faster than both girls could see.

"Y-you did not see anything!" Alaster shouted. "And Rias, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"No, it was my fault for not looking"

"No! It's mine, I wasn't the one not looking here. Anyways, are there are empty classrooms for me to hide in?"

"The labs are empty at the moment, why do you ask?

"Well-"

Before Alaster could even answer her he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and a shiver crawled up his spine as a familiar voice greeted him from behind.

 _ **"Alaster"**_

"AHHHH!"

* * *

 **A few minutes later….**

After having to endure yet another punishment from Sona, Alaster made his way to his Classical History Class.

Thankfully enough for Alaster, his Teacher, well teachers to be exact, knew the situation with Sona, therefore, they were ok with it.

Whilst his teacher for the subject resumed teaching the class about the campaigns of Alexander the Great, Alaster was having a rant in his mind about the events of this morning.

" _Stupid woman, it's not my fault that I dented my damn locker door, and it's not my fault that I had to wear non-uniform shoes and a colored jacket. My shoes have baking soda in them to remove the smell, and my school jacket just came out of the wash"_

Alaster sighed

" _Swear, why can't that woman take anything for grant? Swear, she's like my mom or something, but without the religious shit that's associated with her-_ Mind repeating that, sensei?"

"I said, name one battle that Alexander fought-"

"The battle of Gaugamela; where Alexander and his force of 47,000 faced off against King Darius the III and his army of 120,000. The battle ended in a decisive victory against the Persians, and thus the battle had secured Alexander's claim to Darius's Empire"

"That's correct Alaster!" His sensei nodded. "As Alaster stated the battle of Gaugamela-"

Alaster once again paid no attention to today's lesson, having already known of the material beforehand. He was really thankful for Fate teaching some bits about Alexander. He learned the rest from reading the history books.

" **Still though, you seem to be holding up much better. Thought you'd explode into a plethora of curse words and insults"**

" _Hey, I know when to explode and not explode"_ Alaster defended himself. _"Although I can lose it altogether at times"_

" **Which is all the time"**

" _Hey, it's a true fact. Anyways, I was thinking of a few things, mostly from yesterday's events"_

" **Fire away. What's on your mind?"**

" _Well firstly, I was thinking of testing out the Peerage system on Issei"_

" **Really?"** Ddraig raised an eyebrow. **"But he doesn't have any abilities that'll make him a good asset to you"**

" _I know that, but it's for the best at the current moment. Even if he does not have any powers, maybe I can give him some of my items to help him, or maybe even train him myself"_

" **You can't train"**

" _I know I can't but I can try"_

" **Can you not ask Rias for help in this?"**

" _I'd rather not. While Rias maybe good and all we still don't know the true intention of Devils to even accept aid. I'd rather we keep away from stuff like that for now"_

" **Hmmm, overall that's not such a bad idea"**

" _See, not a bad idea"_

" **Uhuh, next thing you know he screws up, somehow"**

" _...Normally I would deny that claim, but I have to agree with ya here on that. Do you know how a Peerage works?"_

" **No. It's still a rather new concept for me but from what I've read, it's structured the same as Chess; that Rias girl is possibly the** _ **King**_ **of the group, while her servants are either one of the other pieces of the board. Queen, Rook, Knight, etc, and all of this is from one of your Systems"**

" _...Oh yeah"_ Alaster muttered, remembering the Peerage System that exists within his Gear.

" **Yep. I'm reading about it right now. I'd say that when you touched that Evil piece that you mentioned in your conversation with Rias, it not only triggered your Sacred Gear but also allowed the Gear itself to copy the system into itself"**

" _I kinda came to that conclusion just this morning myself"_

" **When you actually came to think about it?"**

" _Yep. Anyways, secondly, I think maybe it's time that I find a way to make some cash on my own instead of relying on both my parents and from doing Quests"_

" **How come? Last I check you're doing ok with money"**

" _I earn nothing but pieces of shiny metal"_

" **But they're worth something, aren't they?"**

" _But still, I want to independently make some money and not rely on parents to give me money"_

" **Doing Quests is Independent work"**

" _You know what I mean, Ddraig"_ Alasterdeadpanned. _"I was thinking of maybe looking around the Shopping District, to see if there's anything that I can acquire, maybe figure out about those signs I've been seeing around shops that others seem to ignore. I think it's tied to my Gear somehow"_

" **Doesn't sound like a bad idea"**

" _Yeah, who knows, maybe I'd be able to acquire myself a shop or something. Like in some games there are signs in front of buildings you could buy."_

Suddenly the idea of owning a Game shop suddenly became more enticing and attractive to him now.

" **I see. So anything else you want to tell me? Maybe about that woman from earlier?"**

" _...And where did you even get such an idea from?"_

" **...From you obviously"**

"...Smartass" Alaster grumbled under his breath.

" **I heard that"**

" _You were meant to"_

" **So you want to talk about it or no?"**

Alaster sighed. _"I don't know. You pick a topic here"_

" **Hmmm, let's see. You want to hear a story?"**

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

"So you want to talk about it?" Rias asked curiously her longtime friend, who sat opposite her.

Sona raised an eyebrow in question as she moved her rook 5 spaces forward. "About what, exactly?"

"About Alaster" Rias clarified, moving one of her pawns to take one of Sona's own pawns.

"There is nothing to talk about him"

"I think there is something to talk about him" Rias countered. "Like maybe how you think about him?"

Sona paused in moving her queen for a checkmate. She slightly paused in her actions but continued her move nonetheless.

"And where is this coming from, if I so may ask?"

"From recent events and encounters," Rias answered. "Mostly from you"

Sona didn't say anything in response. Instead, she reached her hand into a nearby drawer and pulled out a folder. Opening the folder, she took out a page and handed it to Rias.

"This is a list that shows the top students of this school based on their grades" Sona explained. Rias took the page from Sona and began reading it. It only took a few seconds for Rias to come across a particular name on the list, and once she did, she couldn't help but blurt out the name in shock and disbelief.

"Alaster!?"

Sona nodded "Correct, Alaster is in seventh place as top students. Surprising, isn't it?"

"I-I didn't think or even knew that he is capable of acquiring top grades"

"And yet he acts childish and immature whereas he is supposed to be a role model of this school"

Rias did not respond back, only continuing to stare at Alaster's name on the page. Sona understood her shock. Even she didn't think that someone like Alaster, who acts as he does, would be able to make it to the top 10.

"Highly intelligent, but he's stubborn I give him that"

"Yes, he is" Sona agreed, almost sounding as if she was growling. "Like seriously! He's smart but has no wisdom to go with it! And he's a stubborn head! Never in my life have I come across someone like him! Never!"

Rias watched in amusement as her friend ranted about Alaster. It was amusing to see her friend behave like this.

"I swear, if it wasn't for him having that Broken Gear then I would have recruited him a long time ago and whipped him into shape"

"I can really see you doing something like that to him" Rias commented. "Although, I don't think he would really appreciate that"

"Humph, I'd say your right about that" Sona nodded. "But still, it doesn't change the fact that he is a stubborn head, who curses a lot, and has the gall to insult people. Like seriously! This morning I had to chase him around after he insulted, calling me a demon as I chased him around the campus"

Rias chuckled nervously at that; a simple action that Sona took notice seriously.

"...Rias...is there something that you're not telling me?"

"No…"

"...you are hiding something from me, aren't you?"

"Sona-"

"Spill. Now"

With no other choice, Rias began explaining to Sona of events that have recently transpired and beforehand. She knew that she was going to set off a bomb, but she had to tell Sona anyways.

"...so let me get this straight. The Broken Gear, the one Sacred Gear that _all_ factions are told to stay away from is now active, and due to this he was nearly killed by Fallen Angels not once but twice, and also he knows that we're Devils?"

Rias nodded "Yes, he does"

"And you told him?"

"Yes..."

Sona did not say anything after that, leading Rias to become concerned for her. Before Rias could say anything, the bell rang; signaling the end of the second period of class. Without saying a word, Sona rose up from her seat and made her way to the door.

"S-Sona! Where are you going!?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"So any plans for the week?" Paul asked Alaster as they both exit their History Class. "I'm gonna go Gamers World and test out my Predaplants. You wanna tag along?"

"Ah no thanks" Alaster answered, shaking his head. "I'm kinda busy. I still have that Geography Field Work to finish, and I want to dedicate the weekend in me finishing it. Besides, my Mom is going to be home this week, and you know, she won't let me go if it's stuff like that"

"Ah I see" Paul nodded "So when are we going to Gamers World again?"

"Maybe next week. My Mom's going abroad to Uganda. She's being sent there to help with an outbreak of Marburg Virus"

"Jesus, Marburg Virus?"

"Its a virus that causes bleeding, fever and other symptoms much similar to Ebola. So have you heard of the new-?"

"ALASTER!"

Both boys jumped in alarm as they turned around to see Sona marching down the hallway towards them, well towards Alaster to be precise. She did not look happy at all, and this made both boys take two steps back.

"Oh, h-hey Sona!" Alaster greeted his nemesis with a scared smile "W-what brings you here looking for me?"

He glanced behind her to see Rias at the end of the corridor; her hands together in a sorta "I'm sorry" sign. Alaster felt his right eye twitch.

" _...please don't tell me, she fucking told her!"_

" **Partner. Run"**

He immediately booked it.

* * *

Alaster ran for dear life, as Sona chased him around the school once more. Why she is chasing him, he might have a slight idea about it, but he'll need to be sure to confirm it.

Soon, their chase brought them to a different part of the school, and to Alaster, it was an unfamiliar part of the school.

" _Wait, this is the College part of Kuoh!"_ Alaster realized. _"How the fuck did we end up-!?"_

" **Partner watch out!"**

" _Huh? Oh shit!"_

Alaster leaped to the side just as a large tentacle made of water tried to grab him.

" _What the fuck!"_ Alaster screamed within his mind. Its as he thought, she CAN use magic!

"Alaster! Get back here!"

"What did you try to do Sona!?"

"What does it look like!? I'm trying to grab you of course!"

"By nearly crushing me with that tentacle thing is yours!?"

"Yes! Now get back here!"

"Fuck no!" Alaster shouted back. His response was rewarded with a tentacle nearly smacking him in the head. Alaster continued to run away from Sona, ultimately reaching the Kendo club; which was empty at this time.

"You have nowhere else to go now, Alaster!" Sona declared. She had managed to corner the frightened Alaster into a corner. "Now you will have to come with me"

"Over my dead body ya four-eyed demon!"

Alaster immediately regretted saying such a thing, as the death glare that Sona was giving him could literally kill even the bravest of souls.

" _ **That can be arranged"**_

" **Partner, just to let you know, that it has been an honor knowing you"**

" _Shut it, I ain't dying today!"_ As Sona neared Alaster, the gamer quickly dug into his pocket and pulling out a smoke bomb and threw it onto the floor. Thick smoke rose and filled the clubroom, making visibility horrible even for Sona. Using this as his chance to escape, Alaster opened up the Instant Menu and selecting a world, he teleported away.

By the time he did so the smoke had already dissipated, and his departure left one angry President alone in the clubroom.

* * *

 **Later…**

"You want me to what?" Issei asked Alaster. Alaster merely sighed in response.

"I said, I want to test something out with you" Alaster repeated his sentence to Issei.

"And what do you want me to help you test?"

"This….gear mechanic of mine" He explained to him. "It's been sitting around for a while and I didn't know what it involves or anything until recent events. I want to test it out-"

"Using me as some sort of guinea pig?"

Alaste rolled his eyes. "Your not one of those rodents. The test is completely harmless"

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Then I'll just revive you with a mushroom or something"

" **That's a big fat lie and you know that"**

" _Stuff it, Ddraig, I'm trying to convince him here"_

"Seriously though, just what are you testing?" Issei questioned.

"It's the Peerage System that I want to test out"

"Peerage? Like Buchou's Peerage?"

"Well yeah, but I believe that my game made it a bit more different than their current system" Alaster explained. "I don't know what but the only way that we'll find out is to test it out"

Issei did not respond back, instead of contemplating on what Alaster said to him. What Alaster want to do sounds kinda dangerous. They are going to be testing something that might or could potentially risk their own lives. What Alaster said didn't sound dangerous at all, but just because it didn't sound dangerous doesn't mean that there is a possibility that it could be.

After a moment of contemplating, he sighed. "Hmmm, alright then" Issei relented "I'll do it"

"Great!" Alaster beamed "Then we can start right away!" With a few mental commands, Alaster opened the Peerage menu in front of him.

" _Now then, how do I get Issei to join my Peerage…?"_ He wondered to himself, searching through the menu bar.

" **Maybe, that button down the very bottom?"** Ddraig pointed out. Alaster looked down and was able to find the button that Ddraig was talking about. He pressed the button and a panel opened up. This panel showed images of chess pieces with a number beside them.

 **Queen x1**

 **Rook x2**

 **Bishop x2**

 **Knight x2**

 **Pawn x8**

The only piece that didn't have a number beside it was the King. Wondering why he clicked on the image and a panel popped up below it; showing him an image of himself along with a bit of information underneath.

 **Alaster Haradra**

 **Lvl:**

" _Hmmm, interesting, I'll need to look at this a bit more when I get home"_

Closing the panel, he returned back to the main panel.

" _Now which piece should I choose for him. Ddraig, any ideas?"_

" **Don't ask me, this is on you to decide"**

Alaster shrugged and ended up selecting the pawn. Upon selecting the pawn, suddenly to Issei's complete surprise and fright a bright blue window appeared in front of Issei. What made him even more surprised than he looked is the fact that a floating box is in front of him. He can SEE a floating box in front of him.

"It's not a box it's a window," Alaster told him, unknowingly correcting him. "What's does it say?"

"Uhhh, it says **Accept** or **Decline** "

"Then press accept of course"

Issei nodded and did as Alaster told him. As he pressed the Accept button, he blinked and suddenly he was greeted with the sight of what appears to be a floating icon of a black king. Issei glanced around and saw other icons and symbols floating over other people; ranging from question marks to alert signs.

Alaster blinked in confusion. Issei wasn't supposed to be fine after that. A message popped up in front of Alaster, and it made his eye twitched.

 _Issei Hyoudou has successfully joined your Peerage as_ _ **[Pawn]**_

" _..."_

" **Is there something wrong?"**

" _Well I was expecting Issei now to collapse in total agony and pain just like I did, and fall unconscious after that"_ Alaster explained to Ddraig. An annoyed look spread across his face. _"But dammit he didn't! That's not even fair at all!"_

At the same time, Alaster's vision suddenly began to blur. Scratching both eyes a bit, his vision no longer was blurry, however he instantly noticed something different and that is the floating green pawn piece above Issei's head. He also noticed a health bar along with his level; which is level one, hovering above his head.

"You ok Alaster? You look annoyed" Issei asked him.

"Oh nothing just was expecting you to fall over and fall unconscious like I did when I got my gear abilities working"

"The hell Alaster!" Issei shouted at him in shock.

Alaster raised an eyebrow "What? What did I do?"

"What did I do!? You didn't tell me that could have happened to me!"

"Well sorry, I didn't know" Alaster apologized, rolling his eyes. "Although you not getting knocked out or something is unfair and shit"

"Too bad"

"Whatever, so do you notice anything different to your vision or something"

"Y-yeah, there's an icon and a health bar above you"

"The same could go for you"

A window suddenly popped up in front of Alaster. Detailed within the window were the traits and stats of Issei Hyoudou.

"What is that?"

"It's just a window or box that contains notifications, messages or other text in general

"What does it say?"

"Well it mostly says about your stats and traits" He answered. "Including your pervertedness"

"Hey! I'm not a pervert!"

"Then explain why you were spying on the Kendo Club the other day you perverted soul"

"I have a very good explanation why!"

Alaster chuckled as he rolled his eyes "And I can't wait to hear this story, maybe you can tell me during dinner at my place. What do you say? Care for some free food?"

"Sure, why not?" Issei shrugged. "So what's on tonight?"

"Chicken Afritada and Rice"

"Chicken Afritada?"

"Learned how to cook it the other day, come on, I'll show ya"

And with that Alaster lead Isei back to his house.

* * *

 **END**

 **Author's note:**

 **So yeah, it's been a while since I've updated this story. Sorry about taking long with the update. Would like to remind people that due to me being in College I wouldn't be able to freely update as normally as I use to anymore.**

 **Anyways, New Year, new start for me. Got a lot of things to do this year and I want to do all of them.**

 **I know I am late in saying this but Happy New Year to all! Hope you'll enjoy this new year!**


End file.
